涙の温度La temperatura de las lágrimas
by Hime Phantomhive
Summary: -Ulquiorra Ciffer, se te ha encontrado culpable de atentar contra el mundo real y la sociedad de almas, aliarte con el traidor Aizen Souzuke, dañar a Shinigamis y secuestrar a la señorita Inoue Orihime. Por tal motivo has sido condenado amuerte...
1. Una alma, una mariposa

_2a. edición. La historia sigue igual, solo cambie la ubicación de algunas escenas y con ello aumento el tamaño de los capítulos para acelerar un poco la trama._

_BLEACH no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo., yo escribo esto sin fines lucrativos._

Para Onii-chan por arrastrarme al vicio de Bleach, prestarme la serie y además los mangas. Para mi taicho, es una gran persona y lo quiero Eri-chan que es mi hermanita querida. Para Fai, por las sonrisas que encuentra en medio de mi tristeza y por dejarse pervertir por Nekosawa-sempai y yo. Para Neko-sempai, siempre me hace bien hablar con ella. Para Axel que es la lucecita de mi vida y siempre para ustedes por regalarme su tiempo.

**Aclaraciones:** esta marca /°/°/°/°/° indica un cambio de escena y en ocasiones de lugar. Los pensamientos se encuentran en _letra cursiva_. Es todo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**_Una alma, una mariposa._**

De nuevo en casa, en otro tiempo habría corrido al parque, saltado sobre las hojas secas, visitado a sus amigos, cocinado recetas extrañas, sonreído...y tantas otras cosas, pero no esta vez, no cuando el sentido de su vida había cambiado, se había perdido.

Era de noche, solo tomo un baño ligero y se fue a dormir en medio de silenciosas lagrimas, era que la luna brillaba del mismo modo en ambas dimensiones ¿Como podía hacerlo distinto si era la misma? Entonces ¿Por qué? La luna seria su compañera eterna, cómplice silenciosa, sabedora de cada pena ¿Por qué la luna y no él? Ambas lo habían visto morir, ambas dejaron de brillar unos segundos.

De algún modo, la luna iluminando el cielo negro siempre le recordaría a él, su piel blanca, su cabello oscuro, pero no habría ojos verdes que la mirasen, voz profunda que la calmara, ni manos gélidas para acorralarla ¿O era que lo tenia de vuelta todo? Sus sueños, sus amigos, la escuela, su mundo, tantas personas ansiosas por verla, todas dándole cariño y ayuda ¡No lo quería! se desprendió de eso en la prisión, sabía que era egoísta pero nadie le había pedido su opinión, cambiaria sin duda todo eso de nuevo, incluso pagaría con su alma por tener el otro mundo, por tenerlo a él.

No supo en qué momento se quedo dormida, pero la llegada del alba la despertó, vio que una pequeña mariposa blanca se había posado en la ventana, el contorno de sus alas era una delgada línea negra, le sonrió, quizá estuviese enloqueciendo, pero por unos instantes dejo de sentir ese vacío y tuvo la certeza de que todo, también los detalles más pequeños, ocurrían por una buena razón. Incluso se sintió de humor para dejar que su mundo la sorprendiera de nuevo.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

La habitación era blanca, sin restos de lo que fue, nada colgaba de la pared ni había muebles con algún estilo propio de quien la ocupaba. Muy al contrario, reinaba el olor de un fuerte desinfectante y en el centro, una cama con sabanas blancas de aspecto lúgubre, donde reposaba una frágil figura conectada a un sin fin de aparatos, al lado, sentada en un reclinable, una joven miraba con nostalgia por la ventana.

-Te gustaría mucho el día de hoy, hace sol, hay nubes y viento fresco...pedirías que tus clases de arco y esgrima fueran al aire libre en lugar de la sala de armas...Todo aquí te extraña hermano, incluso hay una pequeña mariposa blanca en la ventana, como si quisiera entrar a verte.

La joven se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, la tristeza de su mirada era un reflejo del amor a su hermano, por eso se había empeñado a mantenerlo con vida, confiaba en que despertaría, en que no era su tiempo de irse y por eso Dios la dejaba esperarlo., no se dio cuenta de que la puerta quedo un poco abierta, tampoco notó que la mariposa abandonó la ventana y encontró una chimenea para entrar a la casa, aleteando tranquilamente hasta la habitación, entro por la rendija y voló en círculos sobre quien reposaba en la cama.

Con tanta naturalidad, como si fuese lo más común del mundo, se poso en el pecho descubierto, aleteo un par de veces más y se quedo quieta., si alguien hubiera entrado a la habitación habría gritado de susto viendo a la pequeña mariposa disolverse lentamente, como si entrara en el cuerpo inerte. Enseguida todos los aparatos comenzaron a sonar estridentemente, asustando a la joven, que corrió seguida de algunos empleados a ver la causa del ruido.

-Llamen a los doctores, díganles que es urgente y se presenten de inmediato.

-Si señorita.

Trato de calmarse, apago la alarma y verifico que estaba ocurriendo, según parecía, la actividad cardiaca había aumentado, la actividad cerebral también, la joven se sintió mareada, no quería albergar falsas esperanzas pero deseaba con todo su ser que fuera real. Los parpados del chico comenzaron a moverse lentamente y muy despacio dejaron ver un par de esmeraldas hermosas. Fue demasiado para ella, se sintió emocionada, contenta, ansiosa, preocupada por los estragos del coma en él y mil emociones más, le pareció que la noche llegó en un instante, se lleno de una extraña pesadez que la envolvía cuidadosamente en un letargo profundo, pacifico, rodeada de nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el reclinable, rodeada de médicos, cada uno especialista diferente, hablaban entre ellos sobre la rehabilitación, posibles secuelas y alguno dejaba escapar la frase "Es un verdadero milagro" Esto la hizo reaccionar, levantarse bruscamente, llamando la atención de los presentes. Dirigió una mirada a la cama, la mayoría de los aparatos habían sido desconectados y el joven estaba semi sentado, observando atentamente todo a su alrededor.

-Gracias a todos por llegar tan pronto ¿Como encuentran a mi hermano?

-Es un verdadero milagro señorita Shciffer, pero comprenderá que debemos ir con calma, habrá que iniciar una rehabilitación para detectar posibles secuelas del coma y reintegrarlo a sus actividades ordinarias con calma., pero parece que la actividad cardiaca es estable y adecuada-. Dijo el cardiólogo.

-Concuerdo con usted, ahora, si me permite sugerirle algo, señorita, trate de no forzarlo mucho mentalmente, es probable que tenga amnesia temporal por el tiempo de inactividad, de ser así, sería completamente normal y no durara mucho, luego de eso, podremos comenzar los tratamientos adecuados -. Ahora hablo un psiquiatra.

Todos los especialistas dieron sus diagnósticos y recomendaciones y uno a uno se marcharon, dejando solos a los hermanos cerca de la noche, se miraron a los ojos un momento y luego él comenzó a hablar muy despacio.

-Elizabeth...

-No, no te esfuerces, descansa.

-Lizz...yo

-Está bien Ulquiorra, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, me alegra que estés de nuevo con los vivos.

Con mucho cuidado abrazó a su hermano procurando no hacerle daño, depositó un cariñoso beso en su frente, el chico solo sonrió.

-Mañana comenzamos con los ejercicios que recomendaron los doctores, espero que pronto puedas regresar a tu vida, hermano, si te esfuerzas mucho yo creo que así será.

-Gracias-. Sentía todos los músculos pesados, dormidos y en efecto, no recordaba cómo fue que terminó en ese estado, pero decidió que eso regresaría solo, de momento procuro calmar a su hermana y contagiarse de su optimismo. Elizabeth comento algo sobre deberes escolares y lo dejó solo, indicándole que si ocurría o necesitaba algo solo presionara un pequeño botón azul en un control remoto

-...se encenderá el interfono que está en mi habitación y además algún empleado vendrá a atenderte, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando se quedó solo, lejos de relajarse y dormir comenzó a cuestionarse como fue que terminó de esa manera, recordaba vagamente los días anteriores al accidente., había conocido a un hombre, que si bien no lo molestaba sí lo miraba raro, como evaluándolo para algo, el sujeto en cuestión, tenía el cabello castaño y usaba lentes, jamás le hablo, solo estaba ahí, en todos lados, examinando, persiguiendo, capturando.

Recordó haber despertado con un mal presentimiento y no era que creyera en esas cuestiones, por eso se relajó cuando notó que el sujeto no estaba vigilándolo. Llegó a casa de su novia y pasó un día fantástico a su lado, en el cine, tomando un helado, caminando por el parque, remando en el lago, almorzando bajo un árbol... así agoto el día encerrado en una burbuja de relajada paz

¿Qué pasó entonces? Recordaba haber llevado a su novia a casa, luego marcharse para salir con sus padres a recibir a Lizz que llegaba de viaje... ¡Sus padres! Las imágenes llegaron de golpe a su mente, el trayecto en coche por la autopista desierta, el cielo negro sin estrellas y de pronto un viento feroz que movía al auto como si fuese un jugete, estaba seguro de haber visto una silueta extraña por el retrovisor, pero se concentro más en no perder el control del vehículo, en calmar a su madre que se había puesto histérica y escuchar a su padre que intentaba calmar a ambos.

Frenar resulto acertado y todo pareció calmarse, pero cuando reiniciaron el camino "algo" los atacó, todo fue confuso, los gritos de su madre, el rugido que no era del viento, el motor del carro, la extraña caída en picada, el impacto y es silueta abalanzándose nuevamente hacia ellos., un silencio espectral., y lo más desesperante para él… haberse visto a sí mismo fuera de su cuerpo, a sus padres sin vida, una cadena que lo unía a su cuerpo rota, esa sensación de vacío extraña y desesperante, apoderándose de él, cambiándolo, sumiéndole en tormentosa clama.

Y ese mismo rostro, el maldito rostro de ese hombre, sonriendo, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de esa cadena, recuerda haber derramado lagrimas, haber deseado gritar, quizá lo hizo, pero eso no lo aclararía jamás, porque su razón se perdió, en un cielo sin estrellas y lo dejaba despertar no sabía cuánto tiempo después.

_-Fue una alucinación, es lo que todos dicen que pasa cuando estas a punto de morir_- pensó, mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho, intentando sentir la cadena, pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, según esas anécdotas, todos van al cielo, pero el sentía como si hubiese sido arrastrado a un lugar similar al infierno-_ Fue un sueño, un sueño que duro mucho tiempo, solo eso_- con eso en mente dejo que Morfeo o algún dios lo sumiera en un hechizo para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth entró con una bandeja y su sonrisa de siempre, le ayudó a desayunar, luego comenzaron algunos ejercicios para despertar sus piernas, un rato después lo ayudaba a levantarse y dar algunos pasos por la habitación, que seguía siendo blanca y libre de bacterias, gérmenes o cualquier forma de vida nociva.

-Lizz...Sería bueno que me devolvieras mis cosas.

-¿Eh? Claro, las quité y cambie el color para poder cuidarte personalmente.

-Mírate, pareces tan madura, incluso te vez más grande que yo.

-¡Ulquiorra! No es gracioso, te sigues viendo de Diecisiete años y tienes más, no será bonito que cuando nos vean yo parezca la mayor, me siento vieja, pero al menos voy más adelantada en la escuela que tu.

-Lizz, yo me preguntaba...

La sonrisa se borro de repente del rostro de la joven, sería un día muy largo, lleno de situaciones incomodas, pero quizá los siguientes serian mejores, después de todo, su hermano tenía que enterarse de todo lo ocurrido, y algún otro medio o persona podría no tener el suficiente tacto. Tomo una bocanada de aire, como un marinero que esta por saltar por la borda a aguas heladas y llenas de depredadores., se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

Tatsuki conocía mejor que nadie a Orihime, sabía cuándo estaba eufórica y, por desgracia, también cuando estaba triste., estaba más que preocupada por ella, la notaba distinta pese a que su amiga intentaba por todos los medios parecer la misma, seguía siendo amable, sonriente…pero no alegre. Sus ojos tenían ese aire de tristeza similar a cuando falleció Sora, solo que ahora era peor.

Era como si ya no le encontrara sentido al mundo ¿Qué había pasado cuando estuvo ausente? ¿Eran momentos vividos, donde sea que haya estado, los que la volvieron así? Tatsuki estaba segura de que era cierto, todo encajaba, su amiga perdió algo en ese lugar y no lo hablaba con nadie ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo animarla de nuevo? No lo sabía, lo único que se ocurrió fue comprar un poco de lasaña, chocolate y curry para que cocinaran juntas alguna receta extraña inventada por Inoue.

Toco la puerta, fue recibida con amabilidad, prepararon juntas la cena y conversaron de muchas trivialidades, de exámenes, profesores, clima, fiestas., pero solo eso, Tatsuki no se atrevió a formular las preguntas y definitivamente Orihime tampoco hablaría del tema. Antes de irse, en el umbral de la puerta decidió arriesgarse.

-hay… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Orihime?

-¿Mmm? No Tatsuki ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No…por nada, nos vemos mañana.

De haberse quedado unos instantes más habría visto la máscara de serenidad caerse, se habría asustado con el llanto que acentuaba al contemplar la luna y en su desesperación la habría abrazado, diciéndole lo mucho que la quería, sin saber que con eso solo la lastimaba más, pese a no ser esa la intención, la habría llevado a su habitación, sorprendiéndose de que le pidiera que no encendiese la luz y la dejara sola, se habrá quedado ahí toda la noche, esperando que se durmiera para después hacer una llamada, para cuestionar a Ichigo, porque algo le decía que él tenía la mitad de las respuestas que buscaba. Sin embargo, lejos de quedarse, cerró despacio la puerta y cabizbaja emprendió el camino de vuelta a su hogar ¿Cómo saberlo? Quizá eso era lo mejor para todos, al menos ese mutismo y soledad le daban agonizantes momentos de tormentosa paz a la pelirroja y eso le permitía pensar con un poco de claridad acerca de lo que haría en adelante para estar mejor y ver a los demás también mejor.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

Esa mañana el cielo era plateado, el viento cortaba las mejillas de quien estuviese sin alguna bufanda o mínimo un abrigo, no había aves cantando ni algo que pareciera animar el día, de hecho el pronóstico meteorológico anuncio una nevada en cualquier momento, era perfecto para ser obligado por Lizzie a permanecer en cama, y en realidad no le importaba mucho.

Ulquiorra Schiffer tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y agradecía que le dieran un día completo para resolver algunas cuestiones, trataba de ser optimista, de ver algo bueno en medio de toda aquella enredada situación, no estaba seguro de lograrlo, después de todo, saber que en un accidente perdiste a tus padres, estuviste cinco años en estado de coma, dejaste a tu hermana de quince sola y además la chica que amabas se casó con otro, no son el tipo de noticias donde hay muchas cosas buenas para encontrar, aunque en esos meses debiera haberlo asimilado y superado ¿Verdad?

-Al menos ese molesto Johan parece ser serio con Lizzie.

_F.B._

-Hermano, él es Johan, mi novio.

¿Cómo describir lo que sintió con la sola mención de esa palabra? Deseaba torturar al sujeto de cabello castaño y ojos claros que tenía enfrente y se daba el lujo de tomar por la cintura a Lizzie, para después enterrarlo medio muerto y luego revivirlo para repetir el ciclo completo hasta que dejara de existir. Claro que no dejo colar ninguna de estas emociones cuando estrecho la mano cálida que el chico le ofreció, parecía ser sencillo y educado, pero eso no lo convencía para dejarlo estar tan cerca de **SU**** HERMANA**.

-Mucho gusto- _claro, sería un gusto ver mi puño en tu cara_-y… ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

-Eso, pues, veras…

-La conocí en el liceo de Francia, pero no la volví a ver hasta un año después de la graduación, y nuestra relación lleva tres años, claro que eso no será formal si no das tu aprobación al ser su hermano mayor.

-Me agradas –_como muñeco de pruebas para mis ejercicios de Kendo y Esgrima._

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso.

-De hecho, pienso que sería una buena idea que mañana almuerces con nosotros, claro si tienes tiempo- _y me encantaría que no fuera así._

-Desde luego, ¿A qué hora puedo llegar?

-Desde las ocho de la mañana- _puedo descuartizarte y almorzar después-_ así podrías ayudarme a practicar mi esgrima, hace mucho tiempo que no me ejercito como se debe.

-Desde luego, ahí estaré.

-Me parece perfecto- _no veras un mañana después de eso_.

Así se despidieron, y mientras uno descansaba creyendo que su relación sería más fácil desde ahora, otro buscaba maneras de hacer más sádicamente placentero el día siguiente.

Pero el hermano mayor tuvo que reconocerlo, Johan era un buen sujeto, no solo soporto los combates de esgrima y después de Kendo, pese a no saber nada sus reflejos eran excelentes y eso hablaba bien de él, además aguantó sin quejas una comida que se cocino excesivamente picante y fue acompañada de bebidas dulces., siempre se comporto amable y le trató con respeto y cuando por la noche Lizzie se retiró a dormir, dejándolos solos para dialogar, las palabras dichas le dejaron huella.

-Tienes todo el derecho dudar que la amo, ella es muy amable, cariñosa, inocente y yo también deseo protegerla a toda costa.

-Es bueno que notes eso.

-Me hace muy feliz saber que me ama, y lo admito, te tengo mucha envidia.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, te ama una persona que fue capaz de dar cinco años de su vida por ti, de soportar los diagnósticos poco alentadores, las sugerencias de todo el mundo sobre desconectarte, de no salir solo para estar contigo.

-¿No salir? ¿Cómo es que están juntos entonces?

-bueno, si salíamos, pero no mucho y siempre regresábamos pronto para que no se preocupara demasiado por ti, te ama demasiado, como para aferrarse a un hilo de fe, aun cuando vaya en contra de la lógica, de la razón y de la ciencia, incluso en contra de la realidad. A veces me pregunto si haría lo mismo por mí, pero definitivamente deseo que no tenga que averiguarlo jamás, me siento muy dichoso ver que estoy con una persona que ama con esa intensidad, y saber que me ama también.

_Fin FB_

Dejó de ser un poco sádico con su cuñado, tomó precauciones (le dirigió una mirada que podría provocar paros cardiacos, mientras le advertía que de hacer llorar a lizzie no tendría tiempo ni de tomar aire nuevamente) y los dejó realizar su vida, pero al pasar los días juraría sentir un hueco en su pecho, una sensación de vacío que lo arrastraba a la desesperación., no se preocupaba demasiado, las cosas solo te afectan si dejas que lo hagan, además su médico le dijo que era por los cambios que para él eran drásticos y bruscos.

Se levantó de la cama, saco la ropa más abrigadora que encontró y se arregló para salir, fue interceptado en el pasillo por una empleada que lo miró extrañada, se preocupó, todos en la mansión lo mimaban demasiado, siempre había sido así, y ahora todos lo intentaban sobre proteger después de lo ocurrido.

-Angeline, si lizzie pregunta por mí, dile por favor que me aburría y he ido a caminar, llevo el móvil por si quiere comunicarse y le avisare si necesito algo.

-Claro señor.

Guardó las llaves y el teléfono en un bolsillo interno de la gabardina blanca y se colocó las orejeras, bufanda y guantes, abrió la puerta y dejó que sus pies lo llevaran a cualquier parte donde no se sintiera tan mal. De pronto paró en seco, aturdido, estaba frente a la casa de ella, justo donde siempre la esperaba, donde se podía contemplar todo el jardín y parte de la sala., se pateó mentalmente y estaba por dar la vuelta cuando una pequeña sonrisa lo alcanzó desde el cristal del recibidor, era un niño pequeño que no alcanzaba el año, al parecer había gateado hasta la ventana y observaba curioso lo que había en la calle, debió marcharse al instante pero se quedó unos segundos más, de pronto unas manos sujetaron al bebe y lo levantaron cariñosamente del suelo, sin embargo el niño sujeto la cortina y balbuceo haciendo que una figura más grande se asomara por esta.

El infierno debía ser helado, claro que sí, no fuego purificante, más bien hielo cruel. Allí estaba ella, con su hermoso cabello rubio y un vestido azul que la hacía verse tan mágica como siempre, pero dejó de sonreír, se quedó petrificada con un extraño gesto en el rostro, el bebé manoteaba y eso la sacó de su transe, desapareció de la cortina velozmente y unos instantes después el mayordomo de la casa abría la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar. Accedió.

Ella lo esperaba en la entrada, con el niño en brazos y una mirada extraña, él sonrió.

/

/

/

/


	2. Ataduras

**_Ataduras_**

-Hola Victoria.

-Ulquiorra.

No había mucho que decirse, Victoria había crecido, tenía veintidós años y estaba casada, además de tener un hijo, un lindo hijo.

-¿Deseas beber algo?

-No muchas gracias, espero no estarte incomodando.

-N…n…no, claro que no.

El bebe estiro los brazos hacia Ulquiorra, pero al ver que no cumplían lo que pedía comenzó a hacer pucheros, resignada e indecisa, Victoria preguntó si deseaba cargarlo.

-Claro, somos buenos amigos desde hace un minuto, cuando me saludó por la ventana.

Lo sostuvo con mucho cuidado, contemplándolo supo que el esposo de ella debía ser también rubio, de ojos castaños., le sonrió a niño, que estaba jugando con su teléfono.

-Estamos de visita, mi madre siempre quiere ver a su nieto así que venimos lo más seguido que podemos.

-No la culpo, es un niño hermoso-. El bebé comenzó a bostezar y se acurruco en el regazo de Ulquiorra dispuesto a dormir.

-Si quieres dámelo- pero el niño abro los ojos y se aferró con sus manitas a los brazos de Ulquiorra, como si entendiera que lo querían quitar de ahí y no deseara en lo más mínimo alejarse, él solo sonrió.

-Está bien Victoria.

Se quedaron en silencio, ella con una mirada atormentada contemplando el cuadro de ellos dos, él, leyendo en su semblante los remordimientos de haberlo dejado solo y…, se detuvo, no quiso ahondar más en su expresión, las cosas estaban de tal modo ahora y ambos tendrían que vivir con ello. El niño se durmió, con mucho cuidado lo dejó en brazos de su madre y se puso en pie.

-Ha sido un gusto verte, tu hijo es hermoso, mis mejores deseos para ti y tu familia. Adiós Victoria.

-Ulquiorra, yo…

-Cuídate mucho, dale mis saludos a tus padres y ten un buen día.

Estaba por marcharse cuando sintió una manita apretar su dedo, el pequeño había hecho un movimiento inconsciente, seguía dormido así que con cautela se soltó del agarre y avanzo hacia la puerta, se despidió del mayordomo y abandonó la mansión.

En casa Elizabeth tenía todo preparado para que tomara un baño y bajara a almorzar, no le dijo nada al llegar, entendió que deseaba estar solo y le dio su espacio. Entró a su habitación, miró el cielo y vio que la nieve comenzaba a caer "Adiós Victoria" murmuro una vez más., estaba frustrado porque las lágrimas no salían, el dolor se aferraba a su interior como un virus que infecta tu cuerpo y se multiplica en segundos. Tomo una ducha caliente muy larga.

Decidido a llevar a cabo los planes que había pensado en todo ese tiempo, buscar un espacio donde pudiese comenzar solo, descolgó el teléfono de la mesita de noche, marcó un número y sonó una contestadora automática, fue tecleando números según lo indicaba el menú, al fin una voz amable se escuchó.

-División de becas al extranjero, le atiende Rosse Davis ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

/*/*/

Chocolate caliente con malvaviscos siempre anima a cualquiera, mas si el clima helado se confabula con las experiencias del día. Por eso ella misma subió con un par de tazas, decidida a animar a su hermano, sin embargo su buena intención no fue más allá del pasillo. No es que fuese una fisgona (de hecho le molestaba bastante que las personas escucharan conversaciones tras la puerta) pero el tono de voz en que su hermano hablaba, seguramente por teléfono, hizo que se detuviera a escuchar.

-…De acuerdo, entonces solo imprimo y lleno la forma, después me dirijo a esta dirección con mis documentos….de ocho de la mañana a tres de la tarde…folder manilla, y pido hablar con usted Señorita Davis, quinto piso. Está bien, la veo mañana mismo…no, gracias a usted…igualmente, hasta luego.

¿Qué significaba aquello? Desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo de razonarlo, Ulquiorra abrió la puerta de su habitación y la encontró plantada con la mirada confundida., el chico se hizo a un lado y le indicó que pasara, lo hizo y tomo asiento en el reclinable de siempre, quería aparentar calma, pero su hermano siempre podía ver todos sus pensamientos.

-Lizzie, tramite una beca en el extranjero.

-¡Oh! ¿Has tenido problemas con los profesores particulares?

-En absoluto, pero prefiero tomar clases en un aula con compañeros.

-Entiendo.

-Lo siento mucho Lizzie, se que preferirías que me quede a tu lado, pero…

-Está bien hermano, lo mejor para ti es comenzar lejos, donde todo sea nuevo y no haya tantas…sorpresas, estaré bien.

-Lo se.

-Y ¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Aun no lo se, no quiero una ciudad ruidosa, pese a que son las más desarrolladas, pero sería demasiado estresante, pensé en España y tal vez Latinoamérica, tiene una universidad reconocida a nivel mundial, pero te repito, es muy ruidoso.

-En el consulado debieron enviarte imágenes, mapas, videos, todo eso…

-Lo hicieron, recibí el mail hace un par de meses, pero aun no estaba seguro de irme, por eso no te dije nada… ¿Qué traes en las manos?

-¿Esto? ¡Ah, sí! Te preparé un poco de Chocolate con malvaviscos.

No lo admitiría frente a él, le dolía demasiado que se fuera, pero no podía ser tan egoísta y retenerlo cuando sabia lo abrumador y difícil que le resultaba descubrir los cambios tras su estado, solo pedía a algún ente divino que le permitiera mantener comunicación y ese vinculo que se supone une a los hermanos. Revisaron juntos todo el material que les envió el consulado, descartaron muchas escuelas en el centro de países importantes y otras por lo raro del clima, algunas más por no tener un nivel adecuado, al final solo quedaban dos.

-Latinoamérica y Japón, que curioso.

-Bien, en ese lado del mundo el clima es tropical y cálido, hay playas muy hermosas.

-Lizzie, busco una escuela, no un centro vacacional.

-Claro, pero ahí seria agradable ir a visitarte.

-No lo sé, me parece una mejor opción Japón

-Como quieras, tu eres el que sufrirá, ahora me retiro, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches hermano.

-Buenas noches Lizzie.

Él se levantó de la silla y entró al estudio, imprimió un formato de solicitud y regresó a su habitación. Revisó nuevamente las escuelas de aquel lejano país, debía admitirlo, era lo más lejos que podía estar de todo ese pasado que no vivió, de ese presente que lo había excluido. Al final encontró una escuela en una prefectura pequeña, al parecer la región era tranquila y con mucho en lo cual entretenerse…Karakura.

Apagó la computadora y llenó el formulario, al día siguiente tendría que comenzar los trámites.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

Uryu Ishida era muchas cosas, estudiante, presidente del club de costura, Quincy, estudiante y, o al menos lo intentaba, amigo de algunas personas., entre ellas Inoue Orihime, que también pertenecía al club de costura, era su compañera de clases y de batallas también. Pero últimamente había notado a la chica distante, ligeramente ausente, ensimismada, menos alegre y un tanto hermética.

Al principio quiso atribuírselo a la guerra y como secuela a su cautiverio del que jamás habló, después a estar de vuelta en el mundo real, luego a la relación de Kurosaki con Rukia, entonces vino la partida de éste a la sociedad de almas para estar con su novia durante las vacaciones, y todo parecía tener un poco de sentido, pero la intuición le gritaba que eso era un error, no era la causa de que su amiga estuviera así. Además, durante las vacaciones la chica simplemente empezó a faltar a las actividades del club ¿Por qué? En ocasiones Arizawa Tatsuki había ido a buscarla cuando no iba, lo que significaba que ella tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que ocurría ¿Cómo era eso posible siendo Tatsuki su más intima amiga? Esa tarde decidió hacerle una visita a Inoue, no le había visto prácticamente nada en las vacaciones y aun no se había inscrito en el taller nuevamente, de no hacerlo ese mismo día quedaría fuera.

Llamó un largo rato a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, comenzó a desesperarse y estaba por retirarse cuando la vio aparecer por la calle con una bolsa de comestibles. Se acerco a ella despacio, no sabía exactamente por qué,

-Es un poco tarde para preparar el almuerzo.

-Ishida-kun… ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-Algunos minutos solamente.

-Lo siento… ¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro, si no te molesta.

Ella abrió la puerta y encendió las luces., señaló un pequeño sofá y le indico al chico que podía esperar ahí mientras preparaba la comida. Por supuesto que Ishida se había ofrecido a ayudarla, pero la joven rechazo la oferta. Minutos después ambos pasaban al comedor., había dos platos con ramen servidos, un poco de pollo agridulce y té. Uryu maldijo mentalmente su suerte., el silencio era un tanto incómodo, al parecer si él no abría la boca nadie cruzaría palabras en esa mesa y era obvio que la chica lo estaba evitando, a todos en general.

-Inoue-san, aun no llenas tu inscripción para costura, hoy es el último día… toma- Saco de la mochila un folder.

-Ishida-kun, yo… pues… llené por accidente otra inscripción, jejeje, que torpe soy, y etto, pues… me aceptaron… venia de la escuela, me llamaron para terminar la inscripción… lo siento.

-¿Cómo? ¿y no puedes darte de baja? ¿Dónde te inscribiste?

-Pues verás, es el taller de teatro, la hoja de inscripción es muy parecida.

-¿Teatro?

-Sí, parece que será divertido, pienso que me quedaré ahí, pero trataré de ir a costura, también me gusta mucho.

-Está bien Inoue-san ¿Sabes que soy tu amigo, verdad?

-Claro Ishida-kun.

-Creo que es momento de que me retire, está oscureciendo, nos vemos después.

-Gracias por venir, buenas noches.

El quincy salió del departamento con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, mantuvo esa expresión de calma por unas calles más, pero al final todas las emociones salieron a flote., tenía que encontrar a Arizawa y comentar muchas cosas con ella.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

Miro por la ventanilla, estaba oscureciendo ¿Era realmente lo mejor estar ahí? La voz de la azafata lo hizo dejar de cuestionarse., escuchó en diversos idiomas las instrucciones para el aterrizaje y las llevó a cabo, minutos después se encontraba recogiendo su equipaje y llenando montones de formularios. Una mujer de cabello castaño, al parecer empleada de la embajada en ese país, lo esperaba con un cartel que decía su nombre.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje joven Schiffer?

-No tengo queja alguna señorita.

-Está bien, es un poco tarde, así que solo le mostrare las instalaciones de la escuela y un poco de la ciudad, mañana debe presentarse con el director para que arreglen los trámites de asignación de grupo y demás requisitos.

Abordaron un auto deportivo en color negro y recorrieron las calles principales de la ciudad, Ulquiorra memorizo la ubicación del metro y algunas tiendas de cosas comestibles, algunos restaurantes y el camino hacia la escuela. Luego de un par de horas el auto se detuvo frente a una casa en una zona residencial.

-Señor Schiffer, aquí tiene las llaves de su apartamento, está arreglado de acuerdo a como lo dispusieron usted y su hermana.

Bajaron el equipaje y la mujer lo dejó en el pórtico, proporcionó un número telefónico por si tenía algún problema, se despidió de él, volvió a subir al auto y lo dejó solo.

Deba sentirse emocionado, tal vez ansioso, nervioso, incluso un poco asustado, o cualquier cosa, pero honestamente no sentía nada. Él, que había sentido todo –amor, después abandono, cariño, soledad, plenitud, desesperación, demencia acompañada de comprensión, dolor con tintes de frustración, y esa sensación de vacío, como si una parte de su alma hiciera falta- ahora simplemente no sentía nada, ni soledad o emoción, simplemente nada. Dejó el equipaje en la sala y salió al jardín trasero, a pesar de que el clima era fresco y el viento se acercó delicadamente a él, su mirada siguió inexpresiva contemplando el cielo sin luna.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

Abrió la ventana, pensó en sentir la brisa nocturna y alegrar un poco su habitación incluso encendió el radio ¡Que mala idea! Se dejó escuchar una canción triste, el grupo, Acid Black Cherry, la canción, Hatsukoi.

_Las lluvias de principios de primavera son verde esmeralda_

_Me hacen estar tan dolorido, estas tardes solas_

_Enamorado, estando solo_

_Estos sentimientos que no te alcanzan arden dentro_

_Los amores dónde no puedes decir "te quiero"_

_Son un profundo problema del corazón_

_Estabas allí, siempre te he buscado desde hace tiempo_

_Es tan solo un sueño que nunca podrá salir de mi corazón_

_El resplandor de la puesta de sol es como el color de los albaricoques_

_En el camino a casa solo, silbo para mí_

_Lo único que no puedo hacer es llamarte por tu nombre_

_Mostré intensamente en el corazón con tal de cautivarte, lo sabes_

_Los amores dónde no puedes decir "te quiero"_

_Son un profundo problema del corazón_

_Al igual que una piscina llena de agua agitada por pétalos de flores sopladas por el viento_

_Trato de escribir la palabra "amor"_

_Y tiemblo de frio_

_Es tan solo un sueño que nunca puede salir de mi corazón…_

El viento entró por la ventana, quizá de verdad estuviese enloqueciendo porque juraría que le trajo un aroma único, el de él., pero él no estaba. Sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas y apagó el aparato en cuanto se terminó la canción. Esa noche durmió con esas frases golpeándole el corazón.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

/

/

-¡Matsumoto!

-Eh, Si Taicho.

-¿En qué diablos estás pensando? Se supone que la puerta debía estar lista hace diez minutos, Kurosaki está desesperado por que llegará tarde al mundo real y encima he tenido que soportar sus reclamos, todo por tu ineptitud.

-Taicho, usted es tan cruel conmigo.

-Date prisa con esa puerta, espero que hayas dejado todo listo para ir con él.

-Etto, por supuesto, ya nos hacían falta vacaciones.

-Pero serás… no son vacaciones, vamos a vigilar la actividad espiritual en karakura.

-Taicho, nos arrugaremos pronto si no nos relajamos un poco.

-…Solo date prisa.

Minutos después estaban todos en la bodega de Urahara, Ichigo ocupó de nuevo su cuerpo y corrió al instituto, llegaría tarde a su primer día de clases, pero si tenía suerte quizá lo disculpasen.

-Taicho ¿Usaremos de nuevo los Gigai?

-Obviamente, pero esta vez no entraremos al instituto, tendremos que recorrer la ciudad y vigilar que la actividad espiritual no se haya alterado.

-Siiiii, podre salir de compras, la ropa aquí es tan bonita y económica, además vi un… ¡ouch! Taicho eso me dolió.

-Concéntrate.

-¿Nos quedaremos con Orihime de nuevo?

-Solo tú, yo estaré en casa de Kurosaki para que continuemos con su entrenamiento.

-Kuchiki Taicho es muy estricto ¿No? Mira que poner como regla que Kurosaki-kun aprenda a controlar su Reiatsu y mejore en su uso de la espada para dejarlo salir con Rukia-chan…

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Matsumoto.

Capitán y teniente ocuparon sus gigai de nuevo para comenzar con su misión, al menos Toushiro pues Rangiku perdió todo el día en el centro comercial.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

La oficina del director era como todas las oficinas, un despacho elegante y aburrido, con ventanales hacia el patio, las paredes mostraban orgullosas todos los meritos de aquel hombre para conseguir su cargo actual.

-Bien señor Schiffer, es un halago que nos haya elegido de entre tantas escuelas, este es su horario, su grupo está indicado en la parte superior derecha de la hoja, entréguele la forma al Sensei. También tendrá que inscribirse, por este año solamente si así lo desea, a cualquier actividad extra-clases, puede ser deportiva o artística, todos los detalles como los nombres de los presidentes y profesores encargados están en el folleto, por tratarse de su situación le permitiremos inscribirse antes de finalizar esta semana, ahora, puede retirarse. Le deseo buena suerte.

-Gracias.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta el aula, encontró al sensei, un hombre joven de mirada amable, le dio la hoja, recibió indicaciones y permaneció fuera mientras sus nuevos compañeros entraban animados sin prestarle atención. Entró.

-Mi nombre es Ulquirra Schiffer, tengo…17 años, mi país de origen es Inglaterra.

Todas las chicas lo observaban fascinadas, perdidas en lo distinto de su apariencia, en lo apuesto que era, dejándose llevar por sus modales tan correctos. Por su parte algunos chicos lo miraron amablemente, otros con indiferencia y otros con rechazo, pero a él no le importó en absoluto simplemente se dirigió a la banca que le indicaron y se dispuso a comenzar con las clases.


	3. Paradoja

**_Paradoja_**

El receso suponía el tiempo de ponerse al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia, les comentó a sus amigos que ya tenía mejor control en el reiatsu, incluso había aprendido kido y artes demoniacas. Claro que se sorprendió al ver la nueva imagen de Ishida, Chad seguía siendo callado e Inoue ahora cocinaba recetas menos extravagantes pero lejos de eso todo era normal.

-Toushiro y Rangiku también vinieron al mundo real, pero esta vez no entrarán al instituto, vigilaran el flujo de la energía espiritual y también ayudarán con mi entrenamiento, Orihime ¿Hay algún inconveniente en que Rangiku se quede nuevamente contigo?

-Claro que no, Hitsugaya Taicho también puede hacerlo si lo desea.

-Toushiro se quedará en mi casa, es más práctico para los entrenamientos.

-Kurosaki ¿No piensas que quizá tu famila no esté de acuerdo?

-Se quedará en la habitación de huéspedes y casi no lo verán.

-Me refiero a que…olvidalo, por cierto ¿Este año te inscribiras a algún taller?

-No, tendré que estudiar para los exámenes de este año, las universidades son algo muy difícil de alcanzar ¿Ya saben a cuales desean inscribirse?

-Las mejores escuelas de medicina está en Alemania, Ryuquen estudio ahí, no es que me interese seguir sus pasos, pero el nivel académico es bueno.

-¿Y tu Orihime?

-Etto, pues no sé, el año pasado la Sensei me regaño por mi proyecto de vida, con lo que me costó dibujarlo.

-Era un robot.

-Con muchas funciones y habilidades.

En otro lugar del instituto una chica no dejaba de insistir con preguntas a nuestro nuevo estudiante, que intentaba mantenerse estoico y caminar hasta que dejara de seguirlo, un par de muchachos lo acompañaban intentando trabar amistades pero se mantenían a raya pues la castaña lo acaparaba completamente.

-¿Vives solo?

-Tramité una beca individual.

-Pero apuesto a que te resulta tedioso, si quieres puedo ayudarte a remediarlo.

-En realidad no tengo ningún problema viviendo solo.

-Eso me gusta de ti, no parece que seas de los que sienten miedo fácilmente.

-…

-Me interesa mucho aprender inglés, no soy muy buena…

-Pero Kazumy, tienes las mejores notas del grupo… es decir… -La chica le dirigió una mirada asesina a su compañero.

-Nadie está hablando contigo Kaoru, mejor lárgate- El muchacho bajó la vista y siguieron caminando, ella estaba por hablar de nuevo pero la campana le comunicó a Ulquiorra que de momento ese parloteo molesto había terminado.

Horas después el primer día de clases llegaba a su fin. Ishida se dirigió al club de costura para recibir a los nuevos alumnos y comenzar a trabajar con los anteriores, Chad encontró útil inscribirse a lucha con Tatsuki, Inoue fue al auditorio para iniciarse en el mundo del teatro e Ichigo se dirigió a la bodega de Urahara para entrenar con Hitsugaya. Por su parte, nuestro nuevo alumno intentaba nuevamente deshacerse de una manera educada de su molesta compañera, resultó que la chica era presidenta del club de pintura y al enterarse que debía llevar obligatoriamente alguna actividad extra curricular pretendía convencerlo de integrarse.

-Así podríamos estar juntos más tiempo, sería maravilloso.

-Pintar es algo que se hace en nuestra familia desde que somos niños, me apetecería encontrar algún club que sea relativamente nuevo.

-Tengo amigas en el taller de Canto pero no te lo aconsejaría, son muy fastidiosas y no te dejarían en paz.

-¿No se hace tarde para que recibas a tus compañeros?

-Cierto, Ulqui-chan ojalá te decidas por pintura.- Él había sido paciente, educado, pero aquello excedió los límites, la chica intentó darle un beso antes de irse. Por fortuna sus reflejos eran rápidos y evito el contacto, pero tenía la desagradable certeza de que no lo dejaría "en paz" ni siquiera si llegase a lograrlo.

Hojeo nuevamente el folleto de actividades, había club de Kendo y eso le agradó pero tomando en cuenta que sus padres le habían educado en las artes de manejar armas desde los seis años… siguió hojeando. Encontró un taller de costura –_Un tanto afeminado ¿Qué más hay?_-, uno de Lucha –_Y cuando lizzie se entere estaré en Londres de nuevo-_ , otro de cocina-_También es afeminado, aunque no niego la utilidad-_ , también había de Danza, y Teatro. Salió del instituto ligeramente fastidiado, optó por tomarse la tarde para decidirse.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

El día había sido agotador, su maestra de teatro les explicó que tendrían que llevar un estilo de vida semejante al de los alumnos de lucha y kendo juntos, comprendió que no fueron exageraciones cuando vio a una compañera de último grado correr por el escenario y cantar una estrofa de alguna canción clásica como demostración de lo que podrían –y deberían – llegar a desarrollar. Dejó sus cosas en el sillón más pequeño y encontró una enorme montaña de bolsas en el centro de la sala, todas de diversas tiendas del centro comercial, un olor a comida proveniente de la cocina captó su atención y encontró a Rangiku vertiendo chocolate líquido en un enorme par de copas repletas de helado y galletas.

– ¡Hime-chan! Llegas tarde, he preparado la cena, mira… Tallarines con salsa de tomate, se que te gustarian con un poco de tamarindo o cosas así, pero es bueno que comas como se debe mientras estoy aquí.

–Rangiku-san… ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Parece que llegaste temprano al mundo real.

–Sí, me dio tiempo de ir de compras…todo aquí es tan bonito y más barato que en Sould society ¡Mira esto! Es para hidratar la piel, esta mascarilla será la envidia de Yumichica cuando vea que mi piel es más hermosa que la suya.

–Son…muchas bolsas…

–Sí, también compré cosas para ti, son las bolsas moradas y las cajas con moños azules.

A Inoue casi se le va el alma cuando vio el montón de compras para ella, por fortuna era hora de cenar así que antes de desenvolver todo optaron por cenar y tomar un baño. Rangiku le comentó que estarían indefinidamente en el mundo real, vigilando la actividad espiritual además de entrenando a Ichigo, además de hacer planes para visitar todo lo que el mundo real ofrecía.

–Hime-chan ¿Qué es esto?

–Oh, es un libro de mitos griegos, la Sensei del club de teatro quiere que conozcamos un poco de su historia, así que comencé con los mitos que más se representaban en esa región del mundo.

–Suena tedioso.

–No lo es, me parece interesante ver como esa cultura concebía el mundo, por ejemplo hay un mito que me lama mucho la atención ¿Te lo cuento?

–De acuerdo, pero iré por el helado.

Entró a la cocina y sacó las copas enormes, se sentó a un lado de la chica que comenzó a relatar.

PANDORA

El mito de la caja de Pandora se inicia cuando Prometeo se atrevió a robar el fuego que portaba el dios Sol en su carro. Zeus furioso ordenó a diferentes dioses crear una mujer que pudiera seducir a cualquier hombre.

Hefestos modeló a una muchacha con una mezcla de arcilla y agua. Atenea le infundió el soplo de la vida y la instruyó en las artes femeninas de la costura y la cocina; Hermes le enseñó la persuasión y Afrodita le mostró como conseguir que todos los hombres la desearan. Otras diosas la vistieron de plata y le ciñeron la cabeza con una guirnalda de flores, luego la llevaron a la presencia de Zeus.

-Toma este cofrecito-le dijo, entregándole una cajita de cobre bruñido-. Es tuyo, llévalo siempre contigo, pero no lo abras por nada del mundo. No me preguntes la razón y sé feliz, pues los dioses te han dado todo lo que los hombres desean. Pandora, que así se llamaba la muchacha, sonrió. Pensaba que el cofrecito estaba lleno de piedras preciosas.

-Ahora tenemos que encontrarte un marido, y yo conozco al hombre adecuado. Epimeteo.

Epimeteo era hermano de Prometeo, pero le faltaba toda la prudencia de su hermano. Prometeo le había advertido que no aceptara ningún regalo de Zeus, pero él, un poco halagado y quizás temeroso de rechazarle, aceptó a Pandora como esposa. Hermes acompañó a la muchacha a la casa del flamante marido en el mundo de los hombres.

-Bueno, amigo Epimeteo-le dijo-. No olvides que Pandora tiene un estuche que no debe abrir por ningún concepto.

Epimeteo tomó el estuche y lo colocó en sitio seguro. Al principio, Pandora fue feliz viviendo con él y olvidó el estuche, pero más tarde empezó a reconcomerla el gusanillo de la curiosidad. "¿Por qué no podemos ver al menos que contiene"? se preguntaba.

Luego, mientras Epimeteo dormía, abrió el cofrecito, y rápidos como el viento, salieron todos los males que desde entonces nos afligen: el cansancio, la pobreza, la vejez, la enfermedad, los celos, el vicio, las pasiones, la suspicacia, el amor y la esperanza. Pandora intentó cerrar el cofrecito, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La venganza de Zeus se había realizado: la raza humana no podía ser tan noble como había querido Prometeo. La vida sería una lucha constante contra dificultades de todo género. Había pocas probabilidades de que el hombre pudiera seguir sin darse por vencido.

–Valla…

– ¿No te ha gustado?

–Es otra cosa… ¡Mira! Se ha hecho tarde, deberíamos dormir, mañana tengo que hablar con mi Taicho y tú tienes clases.

–Buenas noches Rangiku-san.

–buenas noches Hime-chan.

* * *

*/*...Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar conocido, oscuro y desolado...*/*

* * *

_-... No me lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_-¿No es obvio?…Entiendo, tu capacidad de razonamiento es tan pequeña que tendré que explicártelo._

_-¡Hijo de…! No estás en condiciones de pelear, así que veme dando una buena razón para no acabar contigo_

_-Ciertamente, necesito comunicarte mis planes, necesitamos uno del otro._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por que necesito de tí? Ya trabajamos juntos una vez, no pienso soportarte de nuevo._

_-Han llegado... ¿Lo sientes verdad? Después de la caída de Aizen-sama es normal ¿Cómo vas a ocultarte ahora? Dime qué piensas hacer._

_-No tengo interés en hablar contigo ¡Lárgate!_

_-Escúchame, apuesto a que tienes curiosidad, lo que pasó ese día... puedo responder todas tus preguntas, sobre la batalla, sobre ella..._

_-...No me interesa, lárgate de aquí, puedo ocultarme de ellos solo, lo he hecho anteriormente._

_-Puedo ayudarte, no sobrevivirás solo...y yo tampoco estoy conforme con la situación actual...date prisa, ellos se acercan, de no decidirte pronto, te dejaré aquí, te encontraran y lo más probable es que te lleven para sus experimentos._

_-...Pero no creas que confío en ti alimaña._

_-De acuerdo, vamos entonces, hay un lugar...más al sur._


	4. Intenciones

**_Intenciones_**

Tus dedos helados recorriendo suavemente mi espalda, tu mirada pretenciosa con una chispa de nobleza, la voz profunda y hechizante, el único aroma que nubla mi raciocinio dulcemente...Gin...existiendo tantas cosas para amar y odiar ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarlas todas en ti?

Contemplando la luna entiendo por qué razón esos griegos veían al amor y la esperanza como los peores males existentes. Siempre desapareces sin dejar pistas, sumiéndome en un vórtice de ansiedad y frustración, un dolor que no mata pero tampoco permite el descanso en la inconciencia. ¡Maldición, Gin! parece que no sabes ser de otro modo y yo...yo absurdamente no se hacer otra cosa que amarte. Más que lujuria, estar contigo siempre fue mi adicción pese a los tormentos que acarreas.

Eres mi caja de pandora, toda mi perdición se condensa en ti, y el peor de mis males va de la mano con este amor...definitivamente lo peor que se puede tener es la esperanza. Esperanza de volver a encontrarnos que se expande como un virus altamente infecciosos por todo mi ser y me deja creer que esta fue nuestra última despedida, ilusionándome con un reencuentro que borrara toda amargura ¿Que haría sin esta esperanza? Puedo continuar gracias a ella aunque el precio sea tanto dolor, Gin, te podría esperar toda mi vida incluso si el amor, el dolor y la esperanza sean lo que me conduzca a mi fin.

Irónicamente he decidido que será así, no voy a decepcionarte. Me haré fuerte para alcanzarte cuando nos veamos de nuevo, siempre es así Gin...

_El cielo que vimos aquel día, un cielo rojizo_

_¿Te acuerdas de eso?_

_Hicimos una promesa rodeados de viento de un nuevo verano…_

_estábamos juntos_

Los versos de la canción sacaron a Rangiku de sus pensamientos, o quizá la sumieron más en ellos, recordó que había programado la radio para encenderse temprano y preparar el desayuno de ambas mientras Inoue aun dormía. Salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

_Detrás de sonrisas forzadas escondemos una sombra que se extiende_

_Es por eso que mientras pretendemos olvidar, hemos escogido renacer_

_Esperando las inquebrantables noticias sobre la mesa_

_En aquellas noches vacías en que las mañanas no parecen llegar…_

_Lo sabía todo._

_El cielo que vimos aquel día, un cielo rojizo_

_Recordémoslo algún día ¿Si?_

_Tomando las promesas que no pudimos cumplir_

_caminaremos juntos._

_El sonido, el color y la temperatura_

_han sido recortados a la mitad_

_en esta habitación._

_Desordenando todo otra vez…_

Esa canción estaba deprimiéndola, quizá debiera apagar la radio pero al mismo tiempo sentía que el cantante expresaba todo por ella, como si se entendiesen. Rebanó un melón y lo colocó en un plato sobre la mesa., preparó café, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y huevos fritos para el desayuno.

_Ahora, en estos momentos_

_esos sentimientos son dolorosos_

_y por eso decimos adiós._

_Nos despediremos de mano diciendo que_

_nos veremos de nuevo algún día,_

_pero probablemente_

_nunca nos volvamos a ver._

Escucho la puerta de la otra habitación abrirse, Inoue somnolienta la miraba extrañada, como si notara lo que escondía tras sus sonrisas, se sintió tensa por unos instantes ¿Qué le diría si hiciese alguna pregunta? Por fortuna la chica pareció entretenerse unos segundos con la letra de la canción, le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa y luego le dio los buenos días.

_El cielo que vimos aquel día, un cielo rojizo_

_Te recuerdo que algún día_

_mientras abrazamos aquella promesa_

_que no pudimos cumplir,_

_empezaremos juntos a caminar._

-Rangiku-san, buenos días…etto, no tenías que tomarte la molestia de hacer todo esto.

-Hime-chan, no pasa nada. Anda, almuerza un poco que si llegas tarde mi Taicho me reclamará por entretenerte demasiado...Esa canción… ¿Sabes cómo se llama Hime-chan?

-No, lo siento…pero creo que cuando termine el locutor dirá…Por cierto, esta comida es deliciosa, gracias. Ahora mejor me apresuro, si no de verdad llegaré tarde.

-Ve a arreglarte, yo ordeno esto.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

-Buuueeennnooosss Diiiaaasss Iiichiiigooo! ¡Ouch! Esquivaste de nuevo mi patada ¿Pero tenías que darme ese puñetazo?

-Viejo ¿Podrías comportarte como adulto por una maldita vez?

-Oh, Masaki ¿Qué debo hacer con un chico tan mal educado y grosero?

Era un típico día en la casa Kurosaki, Yuzu preparó el desayuno y todos se sentaron a la mesa, de pronto el sonido de pasos en la escalera les recordó a todos que había un invitado.

-Buenos días a todos.

-…Toushiro, espero que no te hayamos despertado. Yuzu crees que…

-Capitán Hitsugaya para ti, por cierto, te recuerdo que después de la escuela debes ir a la bodega de Urahara para seguir con el entrenamiento, el capitán Kuchiki me pidió reportes semanales y honestamente no estamos progresando mucho.

-¡Semanal! ¿Qué se cree?

-Ichi-nii se te hace tarde.

-Descuida Yuzu ya me voy.

-Ichi-nii, tu almuerzo…

-Gracias Karin, que tengan un buen día.

Corrió hacia la escuela. Dejando a su padre y sus hermanas con Toushiro, sin embargo Isshin recordó haber programado una cita temprano y luego de desearles a sus hijas un buen día salió de la casa también.

-Karin, creo que si la infamación no baja tendrás que quedarte en la casa.

-Yuzu, es solo un resfrió…_cof cof_ no es como si estuviese muriendo_ cof_

-Podrías empeorar si sales de casa…Karin, Karin, espérame.

Las hermanas salieron de casa dejando al capitán con una sonrisa extraña, adoraba esa terquedad en la chica… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Tomó el móvil y contactó a su teniente, la ira lo invadió al notar la cantidad de ruido que se escuchaba, seguramente la muy irresponsable estaba de compras otra vez. Salió de la casa también, caminó sin rumbo concentrándose en sentir la energía espiritual del lugar, después de todo esa era su misión. Escuchó el ruido de un balón chocando con la reja de metal, se trataba de varios niños que jugaban Soccer en el patio de la escuela, encontró una melena oscura muy familiar corriendo en la pequeña cancha. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla esforzándose pese a estar enferma, sacudió su cabeza con violencia ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Se alejó de la escuela, recorriendo las calles sintiendo el flujo de energía.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

-Inoue-san, se que debí decirte ayer pero no te encontré….

-¿Qué sucede Nerumi-san?

-Hoy…la sensei dijo ayer de última hora que hoy tendríamos que cantar una canción para ver en qué nivel de canto estamos, además que hoy nos daría una lista con los ejercicios recomendados fuera de la escuela.

-¿Una canción?

-La que sea de nuestro agrado, es para ver cómo nos desempeñamos con el diafragma o algo así, no necesitamos más que saberla completa.

Los colores habían escapado del rostro de la joven ¿Una canción? No sabía alguna canción más que las canciones de niños que le enseño su hermano hacía mucho tiempo, todos se reirían de ella si cantaba eso…había otra más, una muy triste de algún grupo que no recordaba, no la sabia completa pero Chizuru la tenía en el celular, podía pedirle que se la enviara al suyo para practicarla.

_Etto Chizuru-san_

_¿recuerdas la canción_

_que me gusta mucho?_

_¿Podrías enviármela?_

_Inoue._

/

El mensaje de respuesta fue inmediato.

/

_Hime, claro, haría cualquier cosa por ti_

_debes estarla recibiendo ahora mismo_

_¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Dónde estás?_

_Quiero darte un muy fuerte abrazo_

_princesa mía, te amo._

Bien, por suerte en nadie de sus amigos la vería cantar esa canción, temía que su secreto mejor guardado saliera solo en esa canción. Pasó todo el almuerzo en el auditorio memorizando la canción, no quería empezar a tener descuidos en su primera semana de teatro.

Horas más tarde, al final de las clases ordinarias, en el auditorio fue la primera que eligió la sensei. Sintió su rostro ponerse pálido, una mezcla de pánico escénico y tristeza por sus recuerdos., respiró hondo y subió al escenario, cerró los ojos para dejar que todo lo que tuviese guardado en el pecho saliera a flote.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

-¡Ulqui-chan! Ayer no llegaste al club de pintura, te esperé toda la tarde.

-No me inscribiré al club de pintura.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido y estaremos juntos más tiempo.

-…

-Anda ¿Si no a cuál?

Salvado nuevamente por la campana, más o menos, la chica había cambiado de lugar con una amiga para sentarse al lado de Ulquiorra por lo que prácticamente la tendría todo el día molestándolo. En el receso no fue distinto, intentó caminar rápidamente pero podía seguirle el paso, finalmente entró a la biblioteca donde al menos se quedaría callada. Subió hasta el piso de Literatura extranjera y tomó el primer libro enorme que encontró "El Conde de Monte-Cristo" se leía en la portada, se sentó en un cubículo individual, para su sorpresa Kazumi se alejó como si los libros fuesen nocivos. El chico se sumió en la lectura, viajando por el puerto de una Marsella Bonapartista, se dejó llevar a los horribles calabozos del castillo de If… y luego recordó que tenía más clases., dejó el libro en un carrito y salió del edificio, en el salón ya lo esperaba la castaña con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos para rodearlo.

Odió ese día, parecía que el resto de su año escolar sería así, a menos que algún otro estudiante llamase la atención de la castaña. Las clases se fueron velozmente y de pronto Kazumi estaba frente a él en una actitud demasiado sugerente, que decir de su tono de voz…

-No tengo ganas de ir a pintura hoy…Ulqui-chan ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? No me siento bien.

-Considero que sería más prudente que llamases a tu casa, o en su defecto ir a servicio médico.

-Oh, pero mis padres no están en casa Ulqui-chan ¿Quién va a cuidarme si llego a sentirme demasiado mal?

-Podrías pedirle a una de tus amigas que te acompañe, de ningún modo es correcto que un chico desconocido te lleve a casa y menos aun si estás enferma.

-Ulqui-chan, tú no eres desconocido, eres mi compañero de clases., además quizá si me llevas a casa en el camino me sienta mejor.

-Entonces si no estás realmente mal, no creo que sea correcto delegar las responsabilidades de tu club por un mero capricho.

La chica se rindió por ese día, luego de despedirse se fue al aula de pintura. Finalmente estaba tranquilo, o algo similar, aun no sabía a que taller inscribirse y eso le frustraba. Con ese andar elegante recorrió los pasillos rumbo a la salida. Se detuvo a mitad del patio, justo frente al auditorio, solo para escuchar esa voz…ese sufrimiento…esa ¡Desesperación! si era eso lo que había en esa voz, dolor y desesperación. Una fibra interna despertó una sensación extraña en él, como si quisiera responderle algo, decirle que no se iría de nuevo.

Mis lamentables memorias se repiten incesantes,

parecen no tener intención de perdonarme,

toman mayor nitidez cuando cierro los ojos

y a la distancia tú ríes.

Lluvia ¿cuando se acabara este penoso y lamentable tiempo?

Está frio lluvia ¿Por qué me escoges a mí?

lluvia, yo quien no tiene refugio

tal vez esté bien que participe en esto

Lluvia, no sabes cómo detenerte

me perseguirás hoy también…

-Tiene talento-. Pensó- transmite las emociones tan bien, como si estuviera cantando esa canción para mí…Quizá considere teatro, es algo distinto a lo que acostumbro.

Suspendió la idea de ir a su departamento para plantarse afuera del auditorio, la puerta estaba cerrada y la canción seguía avanzando. No era que deseara conocer a la chica ni mucho menos, pero sentía una tremenda necesidad de entrar ¿Por qué? no lo entendía, quizá para evitarse lo más posible a alguna chica de su grupo que intentara seducirlo, o simplemente para concretar su inscripción a un grupo extra curricular y olvidar ese pendiente.

Nuevamente la sensación de ser alguien sin alma invadió su ser, era algo que se hizo más frecuente desde que llegó, se sentía vacio y juraría que faltaba su corazón., volvió a sentir la desesperación consumiéndolo., pero ahora acompañada de un raro estremecimiento, para su fortuna la canción terminó y se escucho un pequeño aplauso. –Seguramente era solo una prueba- pensó antes de re emprender su camino, a la mañana siguiente se presentaría con el director para comunicarle su decisión.

* * *

/

/

_Las canciones que aparecieron se llaman uso y ame, también conocida como rain, las canta mi grupo japonés favorito SID, aprecen como primer ending y quinto opening de Fullmetal alchemist Shintetsu –también llamado Brotherhood- por si las quieren buscar._

_Ojala les haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

_Besos._


	5. Deseos

_**Deseos.**_

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no estaba solo? Desde antes de ser un adjuchas, luego encontraría a quienes serian su fracción más adelante y lo acompañarían siempre. Era cierto, no eran tipos brillantes pero eran compañía con quien se llevaba bien a final de cuentas., y luego cuando ese bastardo lo encontró en alguno de sus viajes dejo de vagar por el desierto sin fin, se alojo en la estúpida fortaleza y fue tatuado con el rango. Siempre odio a Aizen, lo odio por ser un shinigami, lo odio por ser tan fuerte, lo odio por darle poder, lo odio por usarlo como un peón, lo odio por su mirada y la puta sonrisa que tenia siempre. Pero por mucho que odiara la situación, había que reconocerlo, no todo estaba jodido.

-Así que aquí te escondías bastardo.

-No fue fácil encontrar este lugar, es especial.

-¡Que! ¿Te has follado a alguna tía aquí?

-Oh, tu capacidad de razonamiento es tan pequeña, deberías tratar de no hacerme enfadar, soy la única persona que puede ayudarte.

-No eres más que una serpiente venenosa, un jodido animal rastrero que esta con los demás por conveniencia.

-Valla, tu de verdad que eres exasperante, trato de decirte que este lugar pose la cualidad de ocultar tu reiatsu, las rocas son parecidas a las que hay en la sociedad de almas., es ideal para los planes que tengo.

-No me jodas, eres igual que tu amiguito., pensándolo bien, me largo de aquí.

-Vamos, si aun no has visto lo que hay dentro… ¡Sí! Reconoces esto ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué cojones haces tú con…? ¿Está ella aquí?

-No, Harribel-san no volverá jamás., si tienes suerte tal vez deje que conserves esto, claro solo si eliges ayudarme.

-Puta alimaña.

-Bien, entonces te mostrare lo que tengo y te explicaré mis planes.

_No, no había sido totalmente jodido ser un espada de Aizen. Llevaba unos días de llegado cuando vio que había tías guapas, pero le encabronaba que fueran jodidamente fáciles de seducir. Entonces tuvo su primera reunión con el resto de espadas, conoció a los otros y los odio por obedecer a un imbécil como aquel., pero para su sorpresa había una mujer entre todos, una muy guapa y bastante seria a su parecer._

_La siguió después de la estúpida junta, ella avanzaba ignorándolo completamente., pronto aparecieron otras tres, seguramente su fracción y luego de evaluarlas con la mirada decidió que era la espada quien le interesaba, solamente ella. Su actuación para llamar su atención fue muy ridícula, incluso el tarado de Ulquiorra le dijo que era patético y no tenía orgullo ¿Qué había intentado? Simple, inicio una pelea con Noitra para demostrar que era más fuerte y aunque nadie ganó, si destruyeron una buena parte de "Las noches" pero su compañera ni si quiera lo volteo a ver, se fue en cuanto comenzaron a pelear con una mirada de desagrado hacia ambos._

_Después intentó ser "amable" y la seguía a todas sus misiones, pero ella siempre se limitaba a ignorarlo. Después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad (seria acaso una semana) la interceptó saliendo de una junta., le bloqueo el paso y coloco sus manos a los lados de sus hombros._

_-¿Que coños tengo que hacer para hablar contigo?_

_-Sexta espada, no tengo interés alguno en hablar con alguien así de patético._

_-Grimmjow, mi nombre es Grimmmjow Jagerjackes._

_-Bien, Grimmjow Jagerjackes., tengo cosas que hacer._

_Intentó burdamente llamar su atención., incluso la fracción de ella lo notaba y parecían un tanto celosas de su ama, pero ella seguía en ese estado de apatía permanente. Pero, si creyera en la suerte podría decir que por fin le fue favorable, paso algo que hizo a Harribel cambiar de opinión. La misoginia de Noitra._

_Y es que el quinto espada consideraba a todas las mujeres como seres débiles, las odiaba hasta el punto de buscar humillarla cuando se presentara la ocasión, como Menoly y lolly pudieron constatar., y dejar en claro que era superior a Harribel parecía una necesidad. Pasó que Noitra encontró un momento a solas con Harribel, las cosas que dijo sobre la inferioridad de las mujeres y en especial de ella fue algo demasiado insultante para pasarlo por alto como las otras ocasiones._

_-...además de ser la puta de Aizen, fuera de eso no sirves para otra cosa._

_-Retira tus palabras., no pienso permitir que un idiota sexista me ofenda._

_-¿Le pasaras de nuevo el culo a Aizen para que te defienda..._

_Es cierto que Noitra salió volando por un golpe en la cara., pero no fue Harribel quien lo propinó., al contrario, estaba mirando con una perplejidad perfectamente disimulada a Grimmjow, leía perfectamente la ira en ese rostro salvaje, la mirad felina ardía en deseos de ver la sangre del otro esparcida por la arena de Hueco mundo y cada musculo estaba tenso, listo para cumplir el deseo de su amo._

_Pero la suerte favorecía a Noitra, en ese momento Gin Ichimaru apareció tan tranquilo e hipócrita como siempre, hizo algún comentario y las cosas se calmaron. Para cuando estuvo lejos, Noitra también se había escabullido y la fracción de Harribel había llegado con ella, aunque Grimmjow pudo notar un brillo distinto, nada afectivo aun pero si mas considerado, en la mirada de la rubia._

_En un par de años logro acercarse poco a poco a la rubia., se sintió muy bien estando con ella, aun cuando lo llamaba salvaje o violento por su comportamiento, con el tiempo ambos eran algo ¿Qué? ni el mismo lo sabía, tenia respeto y un cierto apego por ella, una fascinación extraordinaria pero no iba más allá de eso, una situación donde ambos se sentían cómodos solo estando cerca, sin ir nunca más allá y sin sentir la necesidad o el deseo de hacerlo, quizá fue que al conocer la profundidad de sus pensamientos, la lujuria inicial transmutó en algo distinto, que tal vez no era amor pero tampoco indiferencia, era algo que rayaba en una extraña variación de cariño._

_Desde entonces dejó de estar solo, incluso después de perder a su fracción y ser degradado Harribell siguió a su lado., pero ahora no la tendría más, no vería su rubio cabello adornándole la espalada, no hablarían más sobre tantas cosas, no habría nada más de ella que sus recuerdos y "Tiburón" una zampakuto sin ama. De un gran imperio arrancar quedaban solo él y esa molesta niña y cuando lograran que recuperase su verdadera forma seguiría siendo molesta e infantil y tendría que convivir con ella por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo eso era mejor que la soledad ¿Verdad?_

-Así lograremos que los shinigamis dejen Hueco mundo en paz y yo podre concretar lo que inicie.

Maldición, ignoro completamente a Gin en su explicación de quien sabe qué cosa. El otro se dio cuenta y con una sonrisa burlona añadió algo que lo dejó sin palabras.

-Te lo repito, tendremos que cuidar de Neliell hasta que su máscara esté restaurada, pero como yo estaré en el laboratorio tú te harás cargo de todo lo que necesite.

-¡Cabron! Yo no seré una maldita niñera, ella tiene a sus fracciones para que la cuiden.

-No, estaré haciendo pruebas en ellos antes de restaurar la máscara de Nell.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? Eres un imbécil traidor ¿Por qué van a perdonarte los Shinigamis?

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a repetirlo. Ahora, ve con Nell-chan y cuida bien de ella.

Sintió tres reiatsus pequeños acercarse al lugar, reconoció a la molesta fracción de la ex tercera espada y a su ama., los vio entrar temerosos y con esa actitud molesta e infantil. Suspiró molesto., tendría horas interminables de molestia con esa niña inmadura y traviesa.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

Ese día terminaba con una paz agradable, los ejercicios de estiramiento la agotaban hasta la médula de los huesos pero de algún modo sentía que valía la pena al ver que estaba muy próxima a lo que la sensei les pedía. Salio del auditorio a prisa, si llegaba demasiado tarde a casa Rangiku estaría ya de regreso., aunque no le incomodaba su presencia quería estar a solas unos momentos, no pensar en nada y dejarse llevar por las emociones que la consumían a diario.

Llegó a casa y arrojo la mochila en alguna parte, colocó los inciensos para su hermano y comenzó a rezar, a hablar con ella misma y con su hermano.

-Se siente como si estuviese cerca de mí siempre ¿Por qué? Siempre me he cuestionado si hubiese podido salvarlo con mis poderes, no lo sabré jamás, como tampoco sabré que hubiese pasado si ellos hubiesen tardado más tiempo en ir por mí ¿Si aun fuera prisionera seguiría cuidándome?

-Hime-chan, ya llegué. ¿Dónde estás?

-Rangiku-san ¿Qué es todo eso?- Señaló otro enorme nonton de cajas y bolsas del centro comercial.

-Hime-chan encontré montones de ropa bonita muy barata, las bolsas son para ti y la caja con moño beige tiene un par de botas también para ti., las cajas sin adornos son solo utensilios de cocina, una fuente de chocolate, una batidora de helado….y ¡Mira esto! En la sociedad de almas solo las casas nobles tienen peces, porque son muy raros de conseguir., estos son como los de Kuchiki-sama.

-Son peces muy bonitos ¿Segura que podrás cuidarlos?

-Claro, mañana por la mañana vienen lo de la tienda de mascotas a instalar la pecera, esta es solo provisional ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-Etto…no, realmente no.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, realmente solo ejercitamos, como ayer cantamos todos, a partir del lunes nos dividiremos según la escala de voces y cambiaran los horarios según nuestra categoría.

-¿Escala de voces?

-Sí, va de acuerdo a si tu voz es aguda o grave.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y saldrás en una obra de teatro frente a toda la escuela?

-Tal vez, si la sensei me considera con talento me den algún papel en la próxima obra, si no solo ayudaré con la utilería y el maquillaje.

-¿Maquillaje? Necesitaras maquillaje, no tienes maquillaje. Hime-chan tenemos que ir a buscar los colores adecuados para ti….

-¡MATSUMOTO!

-¡Taicho! ¿A qué hora llegó? Quiero decir…etto, yo….

-¿Qué es todo esto? A penas se puede caminar entre tantas bolsas… ¿Eso son peces? ¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo? Se supone que tienes que vigilar el flujo de energía espiritual, ¡Esto es una importante misión, no son vacaciones!

Dicho esto Hitsugaya se llevó a su teniente por el resto de la tarde. Orihime se quedó sola y guardó las cosas nuevas en sus lugares respectivos, si seguían a este ritmo necesitarían un departamento más grande, por fortuna la visita de Rangiku era temporal.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

-Digame en que puedo ayudarle joven, ya todos se han ido si buscaba a algún compañero.

-Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Schiffer, seré su nuevo alumno a partir de mañana.

-¿Nuevo alumno? No se me notifico nada.

-Soy extranjero, me dieron una semana para elegir la actividad extra curricular, espero que pueda aceptarme sensei.

-Hemos avanzado en esta semana señor Schiffer, lo único que puedo hacer por usted de momento es pedirle que cante una canción y haga algunos ejercicios para comprobar su voz y elasticidad., después le sugiero que se presente hasta el lunes para entrar oficialmente al grupo y sus compañeros lo conozcan.

-De acuerdo ¿Comienzo con los ejercicios primero?

-Como guste ¿Tiene experiencia en los deportes? Su complexión me indica que la elasticidad no es un reto para usted.

-Practico varios.

Hizo lo suyo y la profesora quedó encantada con la finura de sus movimientos, la delicadeza y precisión con que eran realizados no tenían igual. Definitivamente quería a ese chico en su taller aunque implicara modificar sus planes para la obra de unos meses.

-Bien señor Schiffer, lo espero el lunes después de clases.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

La primera semana de clases llegaba a su fin, en el patio escolar se dejaba contemplar un pacifico atardecer violeta con alegres nubes esponjosas y a el... simplemente no le importaba., lo mismo podía estar cayendo una tormenta eléctrica y seguiría sin prestarle atención. Camino a la salida con ese andar armónico propio., tenía la mirada distante en el mismo lugar que sus pensamientos y nadie podía decirle que fuese presunción. Pues aunque jamás lo demostrara extrañaba a su hermana y sentía cierta nostalgia por los lugares conocidos que lo vieron crecer.

-¡Ulqui-chan!-. Regresó violenta y desagradablemente a su realidad.

-¿Ocurre algo Mitaya-san?

-Kazumi, dime solo Kazumi.

-No me parece apropiado.

-¡Oh! Ulqui-chan, eres tan educado.- Esquivo rápidamente otro de esos insinuantes movimientos por parte de la chica- quería invitarte esta noche a una fiesta en mi casa, será a las nueve., esta es la dirección-. Extendió un papel perfumado con la dirección y un mapa- si me das tu dirección puedo mandar a mi chofer por ti.

-Ofrezco mis disculpas Miyata-san, debo arreglar algunos asuntos en la embajada de mi país y estaré ocupado desde hoy por todo el fin de semana.

-Puedo acompañarte.

-No me parece prudente, sugiero que regreses a tus actividades, nuevamente se ha hecho tarde para que llegues a tu taller.

-Ulqui-chan ¿Te has inscrito ya a alguno? En pintura estaríamos encantados de que te unas al grupo y yo me podría encargar de que el sensei sea más flexible contigo.

-Miyata-san, ya me he inscrito a uno. Ahora, es momento de que ambos regresemos a nuestras actividades.

Y sin más emprendió la marcha lejos del instituto, dejando a su molesta compañera frustrada por su habilidad para evitarla sin ser grosero.

Llegó tranquilamente a su hogar temporal. La casa que alquilaba era muy grande, con tres habitaciones principales y dos más para huéspedes, las paredes inmaculadamente blancas como la mayoría de los muebles ¿Por qué esa nueva fijación con ese color? No le interesaba demasiado descubrirlo, tenía la teoría de que al comenzar de nuevo también tendría que buscar otro color favorito pero también se sentía cómodo con la blancura que no expresaba nada, el vacio que se compone de la mezcla de todo, como la sensación de desesperación en su pecho.

Luego de hacer sus actividades ordinarias se fue a dormir, o por lo menos a intentarlo. Costó mucho llegar a ese estado de inconsciencia y una imagen conocida salió de su conciencia.

_-¿Me tienes miedo mujer?_

_-No_

_La silueta se perdía velozmente ¿O era él quien se desvanecía? Sus manos intentaban juntarse, pero él la perdía de vista justo en el momento que debía tocarla sintiéndose más vacio que antes._

Despertó en medio de la noche, se levanto de la cama y salió al jardín, la luna menguante iluminaba el cielo nocturno, por alguna razón se sintió más tranquilo luego de contemplarla, como si ella fuese la única que lo comprendiese y lo acompañara fielmente. Había tenido otra vez ese sueño, no recordaba la cara de la chica, no recordaba el entorno, solo ese dialogo, esa desesperación y el deseo de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Entró nuevamente a casa, no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero tampoco sintió que hiciera falta, era como si algo en el estuviese acostumbrado a no descansar., una rara sensación, pero ciertamente útil.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

-Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido un bien día. A partir de aquí las clases serán más duras, tenemos apenas tres meses para preparar la obra de teatro, falta decidir cuál será y el elenco que participará. Pero antes de todo eso quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor., sube al escenario conmigo... El es Ulquiorra Schiffer y estará con nosotros. Ahora vamos a hacer una dinámica de reconocimiento, todos dejen sus cosas en las butacas y suban al escenario, tomen una venda y cubran sus ojos, yo los ordenaré para trabajar con un compañero y... llegas tarde, deja tus cosas y sube al escenario, cubre tus ojos con la venda. Les decía, los acomodaré en parejas y ustedes tocaran el rostro de su compañero, solo el rostro, para adivinar de quien se trata., yo les indicaré cuando descubrirse y verán si sus deducciones fueron correctas.

Colocó la venda sobre sus parpados y dejo que la sensei lo guiara hasta su compañero de dinámica, luego de unos minutos se escuchó la orden de inicio. Extendió delicadamente los dedos a la altura del rostro ajeno, percibió una piel suave y delicada, los rasgos eran finos, seguramente se trataba de una chica., pudo notar con el simple tacto que ella estaba nerviosa, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de adivinar a cuál de sus compañeros pertenecía ese rostro. La dejó continuar con su exploración, sintió los dedos tibios moverse despacio, recorrer sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente y bajar nuevamente a sus mejillas.

*/*/*

Inoue odió llegar tarde, la clase había comenzado cuando entró al auditorio, estaba ligeramente enfadada con Tatsuki por entretenerla con sus preguntas incomodas ¿Será que todos notaban que no era la misma? Quizá deberá hacerle caso a Rangiku y salir de compras un día, al menos así no sospecharían demasiado.

La dinámica consistía en jugar a reconocer a su compañero. Temblorosa extendió con cuidado su mano hacia el rostro ajeno, sintió un escalofrió recorrerla al contacto con la piel ajena, era fría, muy fría y le traía recuerdos. Su corazón dio un vuelco para volver luego a su estado de apatía habitual, el frio contacto era suave, la piel de su compañero era muy suave, nada que ver con el hierro de un arrancar. Sintió los dedos del otro recorrer también su rostro de forma cuidadosa, eso la estaba volviendo loca ¿Qué clase de loción era la que usaba su compañero? Definitivamente era demasiado parecida a una que ella recordaba perfectamente. Ignoró su olfato prosiguiendo su exploración, noto que los dedos del otro se quedaron en su ceño, delineando las marcas por lo que aflojó el gesto y siguió con su intento de adivinar con que compañero estaba trabajando. Recordaba los rostros de todos y ninguno coincidía con aquel.

-Descúbranse

Presurosa se quitó la venda para ver con quien había trabajado, se encontró con él... Sí, era él, sus ojos de esmeraldas que la miraban interrogante. Sintió que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo ¿Que hacia el ahí? ¿Finalmente había enloquecido y su mente le jugaba una mala broma? No eso era real, él ¿O no era él?

-¿Ocurre algo...

Esa voz, reconocería la voz donde fuera, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara lo reconocería. No pudo soportar más y dejo que sus fuerzas la abandonaran.


	6. Movimientos

_**Movimientos**_

Abrió perezosamente los ojos, la luz de la luna iluminaba el techo blanco de la habitación, sintió que la cabeza le estallaría de dolor y cerró nuevamente los ojos ¿Que había ocurrido? Haba tenido un sueño bastante extraño, soñó que Ichigo había llegado por ella, lo soñó luchando contra su captor y acababa perdiendo lo que sin querer aprendió a amar más que a cualquier cosa. Fue una pesadilla, volvía a tener todo lo que dejó atrás para salvar a Ichigo pero no le encontraba sentido, deseaba volver a su prisión y perderse en los ojos esmeraldas de nuevo. Por fortuna había sido solo un sueño, una pesadilla dolorosa que no iba más allá de eso. Seguía prisionera en la tierra de noche infinita y como respuesta a sus pensamientos escuchó la puerta abrirse, el inconfundible sonido de pasos acercarse a su lecho y la vos indiferente dirigirse hacia ella.

-Has estado demasiado tiempo inconsciente.

-Lo sé, pero no importa ¿Cierto?

-¿De qué hablas? Has perdido toda la clase de teatro.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ahí estaba él pero de algún modo era distinto, su estatura era mayor, su piel seguía siendo exageradamente blanca pero las líneas como lagrimas silenciosas e infinitas no estaban y el fragmento de mascara no cubría su cabello oscuro. Tampoco la habitación era la misma, no había barrotes en la ventana, la temperatura era más cálida y ninguno vestía los uniformes blancos que Aizen les había dado. Entonces los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente haciendo más insoportable el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Ulquiorra-sama? ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Qué fue lo que...? ¿Que acaso tu no...

El la miró confundido, también tenía sus propias interrogantes.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

-Grimmjow-sama ¿Quieres jugar con Bawa bawa?

-No

-¿Quieres jugar a atraparme?

-No

-¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? Yo puedo intentar encontrarte.

-Eso suena más interesante.

-Comienzo a contar, cuando llegue a diez... ¿Grimmjow-sama?

El arrancar uso un sonido para escapar de la pequeña, no soportaba tener que pasar todo el tiempo con ella- ¿Así será siempre? Entonces la alimaña de Ichimaru puede irse al demonio-. Se tiró en la blanca arena, cuidando que ningún reiatsu de Shinigami estuviese cerca. Odiaba a Aizen, odiaba Gin, odiaba todo. Hueco mundo era ahora un lugar de investigaciones y había estúpidos shinigamis por todas partes, investigando, midiendo, comparando... jodiendo. Perdió la noción del tiempo ¿Importaba? No, así que siguió recostado pero un grito agudo lo hizo abandonar la tranquilidad, reconocería esa molesta vocecita a kilómetros, por desgracia, la maldita mocosa de Nell se había metido en problemas, quizá algún Hollow mas grande quería devorarla- Lo más seguro es que se intoxique después- pensó, pero al final fue a buscarla.

-Tsche, maldita mocosa ¿Que cojones...

-Miren, ha llegado otro. Si los capturamos a ambos Mayuri-sama estará fascinado.

-Grimmjow-sama ¡Tengo miedo!

Nell estaba en una especie de capsula que no le permitía moverse, lloraba demasiado fuerte a causa del miedo y eso desesperaba al arrancar, a demás de que había por lo menos diez estúpidos shinigamis alrededor de ambos.

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste ahí?

-Te estaba buscando, pensé que tal vez ellos te habrían visto y me acerque a preguntarles ¡Pero me metieron aquí!

-Son unos malditos shinigamis ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa estupidez?

-Itsigo también es Shinigami y es mi amigo. Pero ellos no son como Itsigo, son maaalos., me encerraron aquí y me quieren llevar a no sé dónde.

Nell seguía llorando y Grimmjow comenzaba a fastidiarse. Lanzó un cero hacia la capsula de la niña pero no sufrió ningún daño.

-Está hecha a prueba de esos ataques, Mayuri-sama es todo un genio.

-Entonces... basura, tendré que acabar con ustedes y llevármela.

El equipo de investigación no vio venir los ataques del espada, minutos después estaban todos inconscientes y el se llevaba la capsula con Nell adentro. Decidió no matar a los shinigamis, quizá si lo hubiese hecho habrían enviado mas y sería mucho más molesto moverse por hueco mundo. Llegaron al escondite y Gin los estaba esperando pero ahora sin su habitual sonrisa, lucia preocupado.

-¿Qué es esto Grimmjow?

-La mocosa es demasiado imbécil y se encontró con shinigamis ¿Puedes sacarla de ahí? No soporto sus malditos gritos.

-Temo que no.

-¿Como que no? Deberías poder con algo que inventaron los jodidos shinigamis.

-Solo hay un investigador con más talento que Mayuri Taicho en este campo, lo único que se me ocurre es mandarte al mundo real con él, pero será arriesgado, debe haber shinigamis vigilándolo.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Debo terminar algo antes de aparecer ante ellos.

-Alimaña, si me entero que es una trampa...

-Kisuke Urahara, vive en la misma ciudad que Ichigo Kurosaki, trata de evitar llamar la atención Grimmjow y dense prisa, Mayuri tiene la costumbre de poner localizadores en todo lo que crea, además de venenos y drogas.

Grimmjow abrió un garganta, tuvo mucho cuidado de disminuir su reiatu antes de entrar al mundo real, era una misión complicada. Después de la guerra todos los hollows estaban en la mira de la sociedad de almas y particularmente ellos dos que habían servido a Aizen, aun cuando la tercera espada original haya quedado reducida a una molesta mocosa.- Con un demonio, cállate o me encargaré de que nunca salgas de ahí- Nell dejó de gritar y juntos entraron a la ciudad de Karakura.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

-Taicho…

-También puedo sentirlo Matsumoto, son reiatsus pequeños, pero fácilmente podrían ser de seres que tratan de pasar inadvertidos, será mejor ir por kurosaki.

Matsumoto tranco la llamada, antes de ir por el shinigami sustituto decidió asegurarse de la seguridad de alguien más. Llego rápidamente al departamento de Inoue y se alarmo al ver que la chica aun no llegaba ¿Qué hacer? No dejarse llevar por el pánico, desde luego., así que comenzó a marcar el número que había aprendido de memoria, si no contactaba con ella entonces llamaría a su capitán.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

La sensación de Dejavu al contemplarla indefensa, el terror en sus ojos grises y los sentimientos encontrados que se filtraban en su voz ¿Quién era ella? Una compañera, cierto, pero algo le decía que había más detrás de todo. La miró fijamente, debería guardarse sus interrogantes de momento pues no encontraba una manera adecuada de expresarlas y debía atender las inconexas preguntas de ella.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Es que tú… pensé que…

-Actúas como si nos conociéramos de hace mucho tiempo, me parece que no es más que una rara estrategia para llamar la atención, o en su defecto un mal juego de tu mente al recordar a alguien conocido. Ten por seguro que no me interesa en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué decía eso? Sus palabras lo traicionaron de repente, no se entendía pero parecía ser su forma natural ¿Desde cuándo? No tenía una respuesta, pero su compañera parecía estar acostumbrada a esa actitud, incluso la aceptaba de buena gana. Definitivamente sentía una gran curiosidad por interrogarla ¿Pero sobre que exactamente? Además ella también tenía una enorme cantidad de preguntas.

Un repentino escalofrió los recorrió a ambos, era como si el aire se hiciera más denso y una especie de energía les oprimiera el pecho, notó como ella se quedara estática con una expresión de terror en el rostro ¿Tenía miedo? Iba a preguntarlo cuando un sonido rompió oportunamente la atmosfera de misterio y confusión, vio a la chica buscar el móvil y contestarlo.

-Ramgiku-san… si lo he sentido… etto, no es que verás aun estoy en la escuela pero no te preocupes me cuidaré… ¿Hitsugaya-san? No, preferiría regresar sola a casa… Está bien, te espero aquí.

Contemplo fastidiado la expresión de nerviosismo en ella ¿De qué estaba asustada? Una enfermera entró a verificar su estado, él simplemente salió para permitir el desarrollo de la consulta, cuando la enfermera salió nuevamente de la habitación lo miró con ternura, adivinó que pensamientos ridículos y cursis surgieron en la mente de la mujer y se irritó un poco cuando ella hablo sin darle oportunidad de expresarse.

-Estará bien, solo debe comer como es debido. Ya conoces su extravagante dieta. Ahora hijo, deberías llevarla a su casa.

Y se marcho, instantes después salió ella visiblemente sorprendida de que aun estuviera ahí. Esta era la oportunidad de interrogarla, si decía las palabras adecuadas entendería algo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué.

-La enfermera me ha pedido que te acompañe a casa.

-Etto, vendrán por mí en unos minutos.

-Entonces me asegurare de que esa persona llegue.

-N.. no, porque no te retiras a tu casa, quiero decir… es muy tarde, yo estaré bien.

-¿Me tienes miedo mujer?

-No.

Se sintió tranquilo con la sonrisa que le dirigió, llena de seguridad y caminaron en silencio hacia la salida de la escuela, donde una mujer con el cabello del mismo color que la chica los esperaba, por la expresión pícara que se dibujó en su rostro, Ulquiorra dedujo que llego a la misma conclusión estúpida que la enfermera ¿Es que todos los humanos son así?

-Hime-chan, me hubieras dicho que estarías ocupada, me preocupé cuando vi que no llegaste a casa.

-Gomen Rangiku-san, verás…

-Está bien, no me expliques nada.

Ulquiorra sintió la obligación de sacar a la mujer de sus absurdas deducciones, pero nuevamente antes de que pudiera expresarse si quiera la conversación llego a un punto distinto e interesante y la mirada de ambas se llenó de preocupación por algo que quizá no era de su incumbencia pero nadie se molestó en permitirle marcharse.

-Hace unos minutos un par de reiatsus pequeños entraron a Karakura, pero aun no los hemos localizado, creemos que son hollows de bajo rango pero al ocultarse tan bien, lo más probable es que sea algo distinto.

-Lo sé, de hecho se sintió como…

-Por esa razón debemos procurar que tú y tus amigos estén a salvo, no podemos permitirnos que te capturen de nuevo.

¿Reiatsus? ¿Qué era un Hollow? ¿Qué amigos tenía esa mujer que podían ser el objetivo de los Hollows? ¿Capturarla de nuevo? Además en la frase que no terminó dejo ver que reconocía esa sensación en el aire. Nada escapaba a los ojos de Ulquiorra y la reacción de la chica tanto en la enfermería como ahora le daban demasiado en que pensar. Con toda la educación que le fue posible se hizo notar, aunque en realidad no había sido del todo necesario, la joven estaba demasiado nerviosa como para haber olvidado que estaba con él y la mujer mayor no había parado de evaluarlo con la mirada.

-S i me permiten expresarme, ahora que estás en compañía de tu tutora sería un buen momento para que me retire. Ten un buen fin de semana.

* * *

_*En la tienda de Urahara*

* * *

_

-Arrancares en mi tienda ¡Oh! Que rara sorpresa ¿A qué debo el honor?

-¿Eres Urahara Kisuke?

-En efecto ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-El bastardo de Ichimaru me envía contigo, dijo que solo tu puedes sacar a esta maldita mocosa de esa mierda donde está encerrada.

-¿El los envía? Entonces debo suponer que sus planes siguen vigentes, incluso ahora.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Cosas mías, pasa, será mejor que nos demos prisa, el flujo de energía es más sensible en Karakura como resultado de la guerra y un capitán y su teniente son los encargados de vigilar que nada extraño pase, ustedes fueron detectados por ellos desde que entraron al mundo real y hay que sumar que Mayuri es demasiado obsesivo con sus juguetes, ya debe estar intentando rastrear el que sus subordinados han perdido.

Entraron a la tienda y bajaron unas enormes escaleras, llegaron a lo que parecía un mundo subterráneo con las mismas cualidades que tenía el escondite en Hueco mundo, instantes después Nell estaba celebrando escandalosamente su libertad.

-Grimmjow-sama gracias.

-Yo te recomendaría que no te movieras demasiado, estuviste expuesta a algunas drogas experimentales, cortesía del creador de esa celda, tendrás que permanecer un par de días aquí, mientras elimino las toxinas de tu cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién es él Grimmjow-sama?

-Soy un aliado, vengan, les mostraré donde se quedarán.

-¿Qué coños? ¿Pretendes que pasemos aquí dos días con los shinigamis buscándonos?

-Les prestaré un par de gigais, pueden ocultar su reiatsu y además los harán experimentar algunas sensaciones humanas, será divertido.

-Un juego, Grimmjow-sama ¡Yo quiero jugar!

El espada suspiró resignado, ser niñera de tiempo completo le exigía la paciencia que no tenia y esperaba que a su regreso a Hueco mundo el maldito de Gin Ichimaru ya hubiese encontrado una manera de restaurar la máscara de Nell y poner fin a la intromisión de Shinigamis en la tierra de los Hollows. Se metió en el gigai y de inmediato sintió el cambio, el cuerpo pesaba y era mucho más sensible, con tantas terminaciones nerviosas entendía nuevamente que los humanos eran muy débiles y frágiles. Nell por su parte estaba fascinada con las sensaciones, hacia miles de preguntas sobre lo que sentía.

* * *

*_Apartamento de Orihime*

* * *

_

-Hime-chan, tu novio es muy guapo, me alegra ver que continuas con tu vida.

-Etto, no es mi novio Ramgiku-san, lo conocí hoy…verás, en clase de teatro.

-Y pasaste toda la tarde con él, hace una hora debiste llegar a casa.

-Es que, me dio mucha hambre y perdí el conocimiento, me llevaron a la enfermería y recién me dejaron salir

-¿Y él se quedo a esperarte?

-Por educación, Rangiku yo… no lo conozco en realidad, no sé quien es o porque está aquí.

-Tienes razón, tiene pinta de extranjero.

-Entremos a casa, fue un día agotador y estoy hambrienta.

-Claro Hime-chan, hoy preparé un pastel de carne y una buena botella de vino tinto para cenar, pero solo podrás beber una copa y sin que mi Taicho se entere.

Cuando finalmente estuvo sola en su habitación las dudas la asaltaron ¿Qué hacia Ulquiorra en el mundo real? En realidad en Karakura, se suponía que había… y ahora estando aquí ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? Nunca fue cálido con ella, pero ahora actuaba incluso como si no la reconociera ¿Cómo se relacionaba su aparición con la de Grimmjow? Porque uno de los reiatsus que aparecieron era de la sexta espada ¿Estaba planeando algo junto con Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué no sintió a Ulquiorra llegar también? No se había percatado de su presencia espiritual, en realidad si no se hubiesen encontrado en clase jamás lo hubiera visto ¿Por qué asistía a la escuela? ¿Ichigo y los demás sabían ya que estaba en Karakura? ¿Qué haría a continuación? Si lo delataba lo perdería de nuevo, ahora para siempre, pero si callaba y los descubrían ahora de verdad sería una traidora.

Optó por observarlo, deducir sus planes y si era el caso, intentar convencerlo de desistir de ellos o so no… Definitivamente, si llegara a tener que decidir, lo elegiría a él, lo seguiría incluso a las puertas del mismísimo infierno, porque no soportaría la eternidad sin él, estaba segura de que incluso si su alma fuera purificada por el más noble Shinigami no olvidaría lo que sentía solo por él.


	7. Opiniones

_**Opiniones**_

Pasillo 3

Cereales, mermeladas

Y aderezos.

Odiaba el mundo real. Ahora tenía que estar de compras mientras el sombrerero loco curaba a Nell –"_Grimmjow-san ¿Podrías ir a hacer las compras? Tessai, Jinta y Ururu son indispensables en el proceso de sanación y no pueden salir_"- y ahí estaba él, haciendo las compras, porque además de usarlo como una jodida sirvienta, se dieron el lujo de encargar cosas caprichosas para cada uno –_"Grimmjow-san ¿Me podría traer una caja de galletas de piña?... Yo quiero un enorme refresco de cola… Grimmjow-dono espero que no sea molestia surtir toda la despensa y cuide que los vegetales estén en buen estado, todos debemos alimentarnos bien"_.

-¿Dónde cojones están las galletas de piña?

-En el pasillo 5, de galletas y chocolates.

La chica que le respondió tenía el cabello oscuro y parecía divertida con su ridícula expresión.

-Parece que nunca has salido a comprar la despensa ¿Necesitas algo más? Arisawa Tatsuki.

-Jeaguerjaques Grimmjow

Estrechó la mano que la humana le ofrecía, se sintió suave, cálida contrastante a la piel de los arrancar. La humana echó un vistazo a lo que había en el carrito de mandado y soltó una ligera carcajada, después le dedico una sonrisa antes de sacar todo y devolverlo sus estantes o pilas según el caso.

-¿Qué jodidos haces?

-Todo lo que está enlatado no debe presentar abolladuras, podrías enfermarte por consumirlo, mucha gente no lo sabe. Y algo que siempre es bueno es procurar que la fecha de caducidad esté lo más lejana posible, así no tendrás problema si te sobra algo, ahora ven.

La vio elegir nuevamente las cosas que tenía antes, pero los ejemplares de ahora se veían más ¿verdes? Como sea, le estaba facilitando el trabajo de sirvienta, cuando la maldita Nell estuviese a salvo le patearía el culo por meterlo en tantos problemas. Finalmente se aproximaron a la caja, recordó que el sombrerero loco le dio metal y papel de color para pagar las compras así que lo entregó sin miramientos a la cajera, por su parte la chica dio otra carcajada al ver su actitud.

-¿Qué coños pasa ahora?

-Solo tienes veinte Yenes, te faltan cinco, supongo que tendrás que dejar algo, quizá esa carne para asar.

Hijos de perra, le habían dado el dinero justo para lo que necesitaban ¿Y el que coños iba a comer? Ni hablar, si dejaba eso tendría que alimentarse al verdadero estilo arrancar, pero eso implicaba dejar la maldita discreción del gigai y ser descubierto por los estúpidos shinigamis. Como respuesta su abdomen produjo un sonido, muy parecido a un rugido, algo demasiado ruidoso para su gusto.

-De acuerdo, pero promete que me pagaras después.

La chica entregó a la cajera el dinero faltante y ambos salieron del supermercado, pero él estaba molesto. Toda la tarde fue objeto de las risas de ella y ahora gracias a ese tacaño sombrerero incluso debía dinero humamo, Él, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

¿Debía admitirlo? No, preferiría morir antes que admitir las palabras de su teniente., eso sería simplemente darle permiso de hacer todo tipo de comentarios sobre sus extrañas emociones hacia la hermana menor de Kurosaki, además llevaba menos de un par de semanas en el mundo real ¿Podía enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo? Definitivamente no, el amor es algo que se da con el tiempo, madura y se perfecciona como un Bankai. Histsugaya Toushiro no podía estar enamorado de nadie, simplemente porque era muy joven para eso.

_Flash back_

_-Matsumoto ¿Cómo está Inoue-san ante la posible presencia de arrancares ocultos?_

_-Taicho ¿De verdad cree que sigan aquí? Quizá se fueron cuando notaron nuestros reiatsus, hemos revisado en todas partes desde ayer y no hay nada que indique su presencia._

_Caminaron por una calle estrecha y llegaron mecánicamente al patio de una escuela. Un balón de soccer salió disparado de la nada, pasando muy cerca del capitán y su teniente, segundos después se escucharon los gritos de protesta por parte de los niños._

_-¡Hey! Kurosaki, eres demasiado tonta, mira lo que has hecho ¿Con que jugaremos ahora?_

_-Es el tercero del día… ya no te dejaremos jugar con nosotros._

_Toushiro simplemente camino hacia el balón y lo devolvió a los jugadores, asegurándose de que se impactara de lleno en la cara de uno de los chicos, luego siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Por su parte Rangiku contemplo unos segundos más lo que acababa de ocurrir, luego alcanzo a su capitán con una sonrisa picara en el rostro._

_-Karin-chan es guapa Taicho, ya decía yo que eso de quedarse en casa de Kurosaki no era solo por entrenarlo._

_-¿De qué rayos hablas Matsumoto?_

_-¡Oh! Kurosaki no debe enterarse de que usted ama a su hermana pequeña, descuide capitán, su secreto está a salvo conmigo._

_-Deja tus estupideces Matsumoto_

_-Taicho ¿es que no se ha dado cuenta de que la ama? Nadie golpea a alguien que insulta a otra persona si esa otra persona no le interesa…._

_-O es educado, y ve que la otra persona no puede defenderse._

_-Karin-chan puede defenderse sola, además, siempre pasamos por donde ella está. La semana pasada pasamos por su escuela todos los días a la hora del descanso cuando ella está afuera con sus amigos…._

_Fin del Flash back_

Ahora estaba ahí, entrenando con Kurosaki Ichigo mientras las frases de Matsunmoto lo agobiaban discretamente. Pronto fue la hora de cenar y el móvil de Ichigo comenzó a sonar, sus hermanas marcaban para decirle que era hora de volver a casa. Lo vio relajarse y dar la vuelta para salir del extraño sótano de Urahara.

-Hey, no saldrás de aquí hasta que puedas hacer ese bakudo.

-¿Qué dices?

-No comerás Kurosaki, es la quinta vez que te digo el canto., a este paso no podrás usar kidou ni nada antes de tu próxima vida.

-Toushiro, no logro concentrarme con el estomago vacio., deberemos comer y luego seguir con el entrenamiento.

El móvil sonó de nuevo, la voz dulce de la castaña se dejo escuchar por el auricular

-Ichi-nii, la comida está servida-

-Lo siento Yuzu, coman sin mí, llegare un poco tarde.

Tranco la llamada y siguió resignadamente con su entrenamiento cuando de repente…

-Ichi-nii no me interesa si no puedes casarte con Rukia-san, en casa comemos a una hora y eso se cumple, Yuzu puso mucho empeño en las bolitas de pulpo de hoy y no voy a dejar que nada arruine su comida- Karin entro y simplemente se llevó arrastrando a su hermano mayor.

Esa chica era demasiado… ¿Cómo describirla? Tenía un profundo sentido de la puntualidad y un temperamento firme y noble bajo esa amenazante estampa. Caminó tras ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, definitivamente Matsumoto exageraba.

* * *

_*En el auditorio de la escuela*_

* * *

-Es todo por hoy chicos, no olviden que deben hacer sus ejercicios extra escolares, la condición física es muy importante. El viernes elegiremos la obra para representarse y la siguiente semana haremos las audiciones para cada papel.

La sensei bajaba del escenario alegremente, dejando tras de sí a un montón de chicos tirados en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Habían hecho ejercicios de elasticidad y casi todos sentían que sus músculos no volverían a reaccionar jamás. Inoue se levanto rápidamente, tomo sus cosas y salió del auditorio todo lo rápido que sus piernas la dejaban, debía aprovechar que sus músculos seguían contraídos para llegar a casa sin sentir dolor, lo que ocurriera después cuando se sentara y se relajara era otra historia.

-Mujer.

Bien, debía admitirlo, no era que quisiera llegar a casa sin dolor, en realidad quería no pasar demasiado tiempo aun con él ¿Cómo actuar frente a él? Intentaba estar tranquila, actuar con naturalidad y no mirarlo demasiado, otra cosa era estar lográndolo.

-¿Sucede algo Ulquiorra-sama?

-Eso mismo quiero preguntarte yo.

-¿Eh? Nnn…no, no pasa nada, es solo que tengo hambre, hoy hicimos demasiado ejercicio y pues…

-Me asegurare de que llegues a tu casa.

-¡NO!... es decir, no es necesario… además ¿Qué pasa si tienes cosas que hacer?

-La última vez que no ingeriste alimentos terminaste desmayada en el auditorio, y recuerdo que tenías preguntas que hacerme. No estoy pidiendo autorización, me asegurare de que llegues integra a tu casa.

Se sintió perdida con la profundidad de la mirada que el chico le dirigió, parecía estar escaneando su corazón en busca de respuestas a su actitud, evaluando sus gestos para obtener una respuesta a las preguntas aun no formuladas.

-¡Ulqui-chan!... ¿Quién es ella?

El tono meloso de la castaña cambio drásticamente de una oración a otra y la mirada que le dirigió a Orihime helaba la sangre. Por su parte Ulquiorra mantuvo su característica inexpresion en el rostro y dejo filtrar una pequeña chispa de molestia en la voz.

-¿Debo darte indicaciones de todo lo que ocurre en mi vida Miyata-san?

-Ulqui… es solo que no conoces a nadie aquí, no sabes cómo son algunos en realidad.- La chica destilaba saña en cada palabra.

-Puedo cuidarme solo.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que incluso hacia difícil respirar, por fortuna para Inoue el móvil comenzó a sonar. Suspiro con alivio, Rangiku llamaba siempre en momentos oportunos para sacarla de apuros. Con el pretexto de caminar se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida mientras conversaba con la alegre mujer.

* * *

_*Con Urahara*_

* * *

-¿Cómo que un par de jodidas semanas más?

-Tranquilícese Grimmjow-Dono, Urahara-san encontró sustancias demasiado agresivas en el cuerpo de Neliel-Dono, drogas que sobre estimulan su actividad cerebral y paralizan sus movimientos físicos, otras que alteran los procesos ordinarios de las células y destruyen el equilibro en las funciones corporales, lo peor es que todas ellas producen demasiado dolor y son inmunes a cualquier anestésico conocido.

-¿Y con eso intentas decirme que…?

-Urahara-san ha logrado frenar el avance de todas ellas, pero aun no puede aislarlas y contrarrestarlas, ya que la fisura en la máscara de Neliel-Dono representa también un escape de reiatsu.

-El bastardo de Ichimaru dijo que él podía con esto, pero claro tratándose de basura como ustedes Shinigamis…

-No es tan sencillo Grimmjow-san, recuerda que además debo esconderlos del capitán y la teniente que se encuentran aquí.

-¿Escondernos? Pienso que deseas entregarnos sombrerero ¿Por qué dejaste que el imbécil de Kurosaki entrene aquí?

-Es la única forma de que no sospechen de nadie, ni de que ustedes siguen aquí, ni de los planes de Gin y todo termine como se supone que debe.

-Tsk, ya tuve suficiente.

Grimmjow salió de la tienda más que molesto, odiaba el mundo real y a los shinigamis. Camino sin sentido por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, la sensación de frio hería la sensible piel del gigai pero lo ignoro ¿Qué le importaba saber cómo sentían los humanos? Eran débiles y molestos.

Escucho los pasos presurosos de alguien, tras de sí mas pasos y burlas de voces masculinas., se oculto en la sombra del callejón, lo que sea que pasase no lo envolvería en otra situación con humanos. Vio que la chica avanzaba velozmente con expresión seria, tras ella había cuatro hombres obesos que decían tonterías y reían estúpidamente, justo en la esquina de ese callejón alcanzaron a la chica, la diminuta luz del farol le permitió a Grimmjow contemplar que se trataba de la misma chica del supermercado.

-Es muy tarde para estar sola en la calle nena.

-¡Sueltame!

-Pero si solo queremos hacerte compañía

Todos la rodearon y se acercaron más con intenciones sucias reflejadas en su podrida mirada. Grimmjow pensaba en sacarla del apuro y devolverle el favor del supermercado, pero lo que paso a continuación lo dejó perplejo.

La chica dio una soberana paliza a todos los sujetos, todos chillaban de dolor pedían disculpas, al final los dejo inconscientes en el suelo y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Definitivamente, si pensaba que todos los humanos eran débiles, frágiles y cobardes… esa opinión debía cambiar.

* * *

*/*/*

* * *

/

/

/

Bien, ahora si responderé algunos comentarios.

*El titulo del fanfic... pues mejor esperamos a que entre en la historia el momento por el que se llama si ¿ De acuerdo?

*No va a pasar nada entre Grimmjow y Tatsuki, no serán novios ni nada...se lo que parece pero no tiene futuro la relación., solo dejen que siga la trama.

*¿Que opinan de Nell con Grimmjow? a final de cuentas ellos dos serán los gobernantes de Hueco mundo. Y por cierto, alguien me planteo la interesante cuestión de enparejar a Uryuu, yo pienso causarle dilemas éticos, familiares y existenciales cuando se fije en Nemu.

*¿Leyeron mi one-shot "Destino" ? En al hay un bebe Ulqui-hime, me sugirieron continuarlo pero aun estoy considerándolo.

Sin mas por el momento, me despido.

Besos.


	8. Razonamientos

**_Razonamientos._**

El día se abría paso lentamente entre las cortinas de su habitación, se antojaban actividades tranquilas y relajantes pero desde hacia unas semanas no tenía un solo día tranquilo, por la llegada de Rangiku a su departamento y luego al inscribirse a teatro y encontrarlo a él. Definitivamente no sabía cómo comportarse frente a Ulquiorra, se ponía nerviosa cuando la miraba pero llego a descubrir ansiedad por verlo durante el día., aun así rechazaba todas las invitaciones de acompañamiento del joven, era demasiado arriesgado, si en el trayecto se encontraba con Sado, Ishida o Kurosaki-kun significaría tener que tomar las decisiones que deseaba posponer eternamente.

Hime-chan, el desayuno está listo. He convencido a mi Taicho de que me dé el día libre, así que pasaremos un autentico dia de chicas.

-¿Etto?

-Date prisa hime, la comida se enfriará y se nos hará tarde, ha hecho una reservación para un Spa.

Inoue suspiro audiblemente, al menos Rangiku la distraía de sus dilemas existenciales.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que conoció al chico, tres semanas en las que había usado sus estrategias de seducción sin conseguir un resultado y ahora veía que conseguir las atenciones de ese chico se habían complicado. Un bufido de molestia escapo de sus labios. El año anterior no logro siquiera llamar la atención de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Ella, Kazumi Miyata, la chica más popular del distrito, asediada por los chicos mas apuestos de la ciudad, la más guapa y la que siempre conseguía lo que quería se había quedado con las ganas de presumir una cita con el intimidante Ichigo Kurosaki, o con el refinado Uryuu Ishida… Ella, la más bonita no había logrado causar atención en ellos.

La razón de ello tenía nombre, sonrisa estúpida y ojos grises: Inoue Orihime

Odiaba a la chica más de lo que está permitido odiar a alguien-_Y se merece más-_. No dejaría que la chica la opacara de nuevo ¿Qué tenía Inoue Orihime? ¿Por qué era la sensación y fascinación de todos. Incluso los estudiantes de paso como Hirako Shinji y Yumichica Ayasegawa habían quedado fascinados con la insignificante mujer…y ahora también le estaba quitando al extranjero.

Recordó con ira que el año anterior a la princesita se le había ocurrido desaparecer de la nada y precisamente esos chicos habían perdido meses de su vida buscándola y no solo eso, había rumores de que la rivalidad entre Ishida y Kurosaki era ocasionada por una indecisión de la chica de ojos grises_ -¡Maldita perra ofrecida!-._

-Ojalá no hubiera regresado nunca.

Este año había tenido la precaución de estar en un grupo distinto y había encontrado a un chico interesante, pero entonces aparecía Inoue Orihime con su sonrisa estúpida y sus ojos grises y se lo quitaba también.

-No… no lo harás estúpida, hoy mismo te voy a enseñar a no meterte con lo que es mío.

Contemplo maliciosamente a la chica que ingresaba a la escuela con una sonrisa para iniciar su semana de clases., la venganza invadió su ser y se entrego a ella mientras imaginaba como quedaría la chica después de su "animada discusión".

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

-Karin-chan ¿Dónde estás? Karin… ¡Perdón!

Yuzu se sonrojó violentamente mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta, corrió escaleras abajo y se esforzó por olvidar la escena que se encontró en el baño. Por su parte Hitsugaya también se sonrojó al máximo ¿No se suponía que la casa estaría sola hasta la tarde?

**_Flash back_**.

_Después de enviar el papeleo por medio del móvil a la sociedad de almas lo que necesitaba era tomar una ducha larga y tranquila, ya tendría tiempo después para vigilar a su teniente y hacer corajes con el Shinigami sustituto._

_Acomodó pulcramente la ropa que se quitó y lleno la tina de agua helada, por costumbre cerro la cortina de la bañera y se acomodó en la tina, lentamente perdió la noción del tiempo y dejo que el sopor de la relajación se adueñara de su ser._

_No escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió pero el sonido del retrete desechó cualquier rastro de paz en su rostro ¿Quién había entrado? Decidió no dar muestras de vida hasta que quien fuera se hubiera ido pero alguna fuerza cósmica decidió no darle esa oportunidad y su móvil comenzó a sonar ¿Quién podía estarlo llamando? ¿Qué haría? La toalla estaba relativamente lejos ¿Con que se cubriría? Era preciso contestar._

_Se incorporó lentamente, tal vez quien hubiera entrado al baño ya se hubiera marchado, después de todo el teléfono seguía sonando y no se escuchaba ningún otro ruido. Salió del agua y aparto la cortina para contestar, pero..._

_-¿Diga?...¡Ahhh!_

_-¡Ahh! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_

_-¿Cómo que que rayos hago aquí? Yo vivo aquí._

_-Se supone que a esta hora estás en la escuela y además ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta antes de entrar?_

_-Hubo un simulacro y salimos antes y tú ¿Por qué demonios no le pusiste seguro a la puerta?_

_-Dame mi móvil Karin kurosaki_

_Se acerco a la chica pero sus pies mojados resbalaron en el frio piso, cayó al suelo pero en el proceso arrastro a Karin con el… ¡Demonios! La chica había caído sobre él, sintió su ligero peso cubriéndolo completamente, ambos se miraron sonrojados y Toushiro sintió que algo extraño pasaba con su corazón pues su pulso se aceleró demasiado ¿Qué hacer? Cubrirse y salir del baño, pero una parte de él pensaba que no había prisa alguna en hacerlo. Dejó que los segundos transcurrieran, sin embargo la puerta del baño se abrió repentinamente y saco a ambos de sus extrañas divagaciones._

_-…Karin-chan? …¡Perdón!_

_**Fin Flash back.**  
_

Ambos se incorporaron de golpe, pero Yuzu se había ido corriendo, Toushiro tomo la bendita toalla y por fin cubrió su desnudo cuerpo, por su parte Karin salió del baño sin decir palabra y entro veloz a su habitación.

Y eso había ocurrido, si Matsumoto se enteraba seguro que lo molestaría toda su vida y eso era demasiado tiempo. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó al comedor, Yuzu estaba nerviosa ¿Qué pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de la pequeña? Bueno, pues el universo no hizo esperar al joven capitán, ya que la niña rompió el incomodo silencio en cuanto Karin bajó a comer.

-Karin-chan, creo que deberías disculparte

-¿De qué hablas Yuzu?

-Karin-chan, si Ichi-nii se entera de que intentaste abusar de Histsugaya-sama tal vez se enfade contigo.

-¿Qué? Yo no…

-Ella no…

-¿No?

-Yo no sabía que él estaba en el baño- El rostro de la joven estaba más colorado que un tomate y el capitán no se quedaba atrás.

-Sí, fue un accidente, mi móvil sonó y cuando salí me tropecé…

-Y no sé cómo caí encima de él, justo en ese momento entraste al baño y…

-¡Oh! Ya veo, pensé que querías abusar del capitán en el baño.

-¿Qué pasó en el baño?

-Ichi-nii…llegaste temprano….no pasó nada, Yuzu me decía…que…pues…hay que asear el baño, si, está muy sucio de que nadie lo limpia jamás… es más, voy a limpiarlo justo ahora.

La joven salió corriendo veloz rumbo al baño dejando a un Ichigo bastante curioso por su actitud, por su parte Hitsugaya trató de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que sucedió esa tarde sin embargo lograr su objetivo era otra cosa, el shinigami sustituto notó como el joven capitán estuvo un tanto distraído y menos estricto que de costumbre en el entrenamiento del día.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

Salió presurosa de la biblioteca, en las manos tenía el libro para la obra de teatro., era cierto que su papel era pequeño pero valía la pena saberse la historia de memoria. Consulto el reloj, aun tenía cinco minutos antes de que la Sensei iniciara las actividades de calentamiento y los ensayos.

De pronto… se vio impactada contra la pared del corredor, miró confundida a su alrededor y encontró a una chica furiosa mirándola con intenciones acecinas, reconoció en ella a una compañera del año anterior y antigua delegada de grupo.

-Miyata-san…

-¿No es suficiente para ti con Kurosaki e Ishida verdad? Eres una ofrecida, te voy a enseñar a respetar lo que es mío.

La mirada de la chica le recordaba a una que le dedicaron en el Hueco mundo y las intenciones parecían ser las mismas que en aquella ocasión. Su primer instinto fue encogerse y cerrar los ojos, pero una chispa de valentía movió algo en su interior. Decidió que no se dejaría someter de nuevo y adopto la posición de defensa que Tatsuki le había enseñado, con movimientos veloces esquivó los golpes que Miyata le quería propinar.

Esto solo hizo que ella se enfureciera mas, le dio una patada en las rodillas y consiguió derribarla. Sonrió con maldad, descargaría su odio y de paso la dejaría tan mal que nadie la volvería a encontrar fascinante o interesante…excepto tal vez los dueños de algún circo.

-Ulqui-chan es mío, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él, deja de ofrecértele y de empalagarlo.

Dio una patada en el estomago de la chica y observo complacida su reacción, siguió dando más golpes a la figura que buscaba inútilmente defenderse en esa desventajosa posición.

-Escúchame bien perra, deja de molestarlo…yo lo vi primero y tu vas a dejar de hostigarlo

-Me parece que tu raciocinio es erróneo. Esa mujer no me molesta en lo absoluto Miyata-san., por el contrario tu actitud representa un desafío a mi paciencia.

-… ¡Ulqui…! Tu no lo entiendes, ella es una ofrecida ¡No vale nada!

-Considero que deberías evaluar tu actitud antes de seguir expresándote.

-¿No lo ves? Ella es una manipuladora., ahora caigo en cuenta de que también a ti te ha atrapado con su red.

-Miyata-san, siempre me has parecido caprichosa…incluso molesta. Nunca dije nada al respecto por que iba en contra de mi educación, pero tu actitud de hoy excede los limites de mis modales y mi paciencia. Ahora te pido que dejes tranquila a esta mujer y de ahora en mas conserves tu distancia conmigo.

-….¡Ulqui…!...

La chica se ahogaba con sus lágrimas, salió corriendo lejos de ellos, lejos de la escuela, lejos de todo. Por su parte Inoue tomo indecisa la mano que le ofrecía ayuda y se levantó del suelo.

-Me parece que hoy también perderemos la clase de teatro mujer.

-¿A qué te refieres Ulquiorra-sama?

-Es obvio que debes ir a la enfermería y no puedes llegar sola en tu deplorable estado.

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

-Ustedes… ¿De nuevo aqui...? ¡¿Que le ha ocurrido?

-Oh, nada, es solo que... pues vera, corrí por el pasillo y tropecé, caí por las escaleras y entonces me golpee muy fuerte...

-Orihime-san, eso no son contusiones por un golpe ¿Usted me dirá lo que ha ocurrido realmente señor Schiffer?

-De verdad... el me ha encontrado y me trajo aquí, yo quería irme a casa pero dado que no puedo moverme me ha traído en contra de mi voluntad.

-Ya veo, entonces Señor Schiffer haga el favor de salir mientras reviso a Inoue-san.

Instantes después la enfermera salía para hacerle las preguntas obligatorias, sin embargo decidió apoyar a la mujer en su versión y hablar con ella después.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente Señor Schiffer? Si Inoue-san ha sufrido maltrato por parte de otro alumno, este debe ser sancionado y expulsado del plantel.

-Me temo que no puedo darle esa información, yo he encontrado a mi compañera en ese estado en el pasillo cercano al auditorio cuando me dirigía a la clase de teatro, decidí traerla a la enfermería pese a su oposición.

-Ya veo, si ella llega a comentarle algo al respecto, por favor hágamelo saber., no podemos permitir este tipo de actos violentos entre los estudiantes.

La enfermera se marcho y el entro a ver a su compañera que estaba tomando algunas pastillas para el dolor y las contusiones, notó como se ponía tensa al sentir su presencia y nuevamente lo invadió una sensación de Dejavu.

-Considero que podrías ser un poco más egoísta, Miyata-san merece un castigo por su actitud.

-…Ulquiorra-sama, ella solo necesita tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? Te ha agredido físicamente, tuviste suerte de que haya retrasado en la biblioteca y las encontrara en el pasillo.

-Ulquiorra-sama, es que entiendo la actitud de Miyata-sempai, supongo que te resulta difícil de comprender o quizá hasta estúpido, pero entiendo porque reaccionó así…después de todo, son las cosas que pasan contigo cuando tienes un corazón.

Esa respuesta enfureció al chico, definitivamente no le pareció lógico y menos aceptable la actitud de ambas chicas.

-¿Por tener un corazón mujer?

-Sí, por tener un corazón que se turba las personas actúan contrario a lo que son realmente o en ocasiones se pueden liberar de inhibiciones.

-Alma y corazón, manejas conceptos interesantes, dime, mujer ¿Que es el alma? Me parece que usas esa palabra a la ligera.

Inoue sonrió, tenían una conversación que le traía recuerdos, recuerdos de momentos dramáticos y decisivos para ambos.

-El alma es la esencia del ser, su energía vital por decirlo de algún modo, todo lo que una persona es, desde gustos y emociones se condensa en el alma y trasciende mas allá de lo físico, pero eso tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

-¿Y dices que el corazón se turba? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Somos seres imperfectos, con instintos primitivos como el miedo y el placer, nuestro corazón es lo que nos hace estar vivos, el corazón nos relaciona con los demás al tiempo que modera nuestros instintos, nos permite guardar cariño por otros pero también siente miedo de perder todo y ser lastimado.

-¿Sabes que el psicoanálisis maneja la presencia de la conciencia en tres esferas? El yo, súper yo y el ello, podría definirse como TÚ como persona, mientras que el súper yo es esa parte de tu conciencia que sigue las reglas y se muestra intachable, noble y honesta., por otro lado el ello son todos los instintos que generalmente se reprimen al ser tachados por la sociedad pero aun así todos tenemos.

Podría decirse que hoy Miyata se entrego al instinto, se dejo llevar por el ello, como siempre pues me parece una persona caprichosa mientras que tu permaneciste apegada al súper yo, incluso ahora sigues siendo noble y no la acusaras para que no resulte sancionada… eso es lo que me intriga de ti, mujer ¿Es tu alma y tu corazón lo que te hace ser de ese modo?

* * *

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

* * *

Finalmente estaba solo en su apartamento, le sentaba bien la soledad, tenía tiempo para pensar y olvidar algunos desagradables detalles del día., esperaba quitarse de encima a Miyata después de su patética actuación… y esa mujer, la encontraba interesante aunque sus argumentos lógicos fueran tan pobres. Hablar de almas era algo que lo disgustaba en cierto modo, él que había muerto y regresado milagrosamente a la vida, sentía como si su alma hubiese sido extraída, como si faltara y la prueba era ese hueco de desesperación que sentía a diario en su pecho…pero, por alguna razón cuando estaba con esa mujer de cabellos naranjas podía sentir algo más que solo desesperación y tedio, podía sentir nuevamente a su corazón latir y otras emociones como la sorpresa o la ira invadirlo por momentos ¿A qué se debía? ¿Qué tenía Inoue Orihime que pudiera hacerle pensar que aun tenía alma? Quería averiguarlo y ese día había dado un paso importante al acercarse a ella, quizá la actitud de Miyata-san no había sido patética del todo.

El timbre del teléfono lo tomó por sorpresa, sonrió, había olvidado llamarle a su hermana, sin duda le reclamaría por su actitud antes de saludarlo.

-¿Hola?

-Hermano ¿Estás bien?

-Hola Lizzie, estoy bien, es solo que…

-No me interesa, me tenias preocupada ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupo por ti? Llevas una semana sin dar señales de vida ¡Una semana! Johan me ha convencido para no tomar el primer vuelo a Japón sin antes telefonearte.

-… Me he distraído bastante, discúlpame lizzie.

-Espero que sea por algo importante.

-Algo parecido, veras, dado que me inscribí a teatro he estado ocupado con los ensayos y esas cosas, además debes estar consciente de que puedo cuidarme solo.

-Lo siento hermano, es solo que… aun no me acostumbro a que estés tan lejos y…yo, pues…

-Elizabeth Schiffer, no debes preocuparte por mí, puedo cuidarme solo.

-De acuerdo, pero aun así Johan y yo te visitaremos esta semana.

-¿A si?

-…. Si, es que debemos hablar contigo.

El chico dibujó una mueca extraña, tenía la sensación de saber sobre que querían hablar ella y Johan con él, se arrepintió por unos segundos de no haber entrado en Kendo y haber dejado todas sus armas en casa y se preguntó si el tamaño del jardín era suficiente para esconder un cadáver.

* * *

/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

/

/

/

Es todo, me disculpo por la ausencia, no se cual es el problema del servidor que me manda a una página de error cada que intento actualizar, lo he reportado al soporte de la página pero aun no me resuelven nada, le agradezco a Lady Akribos-san por el tip que me permite actualizar ahora.

Espero poder subir otro capìtulo pronto, cuidense mucho...

besos.


	9. Imprevistos

**Imprevistos**

Despertó perezosamente cuando los rayos del sol hirieron sus humanos párpados, odiaba su estúpido gigai, muestra de la fragilidad de los patéticos humanos. Se levantó del lecho y de mala gana entro al baño, se dio una ducha con agua helada y luego se vistió con lo primero que encontró, maldiciendo después lo ajustado de la tela oscura sobre su cuerpo y lo justo de los jeans de azul desgastado. Salió de la habitación que ocupaba y dirigió una mirada asesina a la pequeña que encontró en el corredor.

-Grimmjow-sama...etto...

-¿El desayuno está listo?

-Sí, pero...

-¿Que coños sucede entonces?

-Es que... verá, no sé en qué momento...

-¡Que! Habla de una maldita vez.

-Nell-sama... ha desaparecido en cuanto sintió el reiatsu de kurosaki-dono...

-¿QUE? Esa hija de perra...

-Kurosaki-dono debe estar en el instituto a esta hora, con sus amigos y tal vez el capitán y teniente de la sociedad de almas...Urahara-sama no está en este momento por lo que se me ocurre que... Espere... Grimmjow-sama

Odiaba su cuerpo falso que lo limitaba para usar el sonido, aunque era a la vez una ventaja, Nell también tardaría en llegar, si la interceptaba en el camino podría evitar que todos se arruinara. Corrió a toda velocidad, esquivando a las personas y tirando algunos puestos, esperaba encontrar a la niña antes de que ella encontrara a su _amiguito._

* * *

_*/*/*/*/*/*_

* * *

Inoue estaba distraída, no era el dolor en su abdomen, recuerdo de la discusión con Miyata-san, lo que perturbaba, era más bien que de verdad no sabía muy bien cómo actuar con Ulquiorra ¿Por que actuaba como si no la reconociera? ¿Que debía hacer ella? También estaban sus amigos, notaban que se encontraba distraída y se sentía mal por mentirles a ellos que arriesgaron mucho para devolverle la libertad., por otro lado estaban el reparto de personajes en la obra de teatro. La clase eligió "Sueño de una noche de verano" una obra muy bonita de Shakespeare y a ella le habian asignado el papel de _Hipólita_, reina de las amazonas y esposa de _Teseo_. No era complicado y sus diálogos eran pequeños pero todos debían participar en la elaboración de la escenografía y vestuario, y era algo pesado, pero por fortuna su experiencia en el club de costura era de lo más útil.

La campana de receso sonó y Orihime se dirigió a la biblioteca, últimamente había tomado la costumbre de almorzar sola bajo un enorme sauce que estaba afuera de esta, le agradaba por que la sombra era fresca y las ramas ocultaban su presencia de todo el mundo., no quería encontrar a Ishida o a Kurosaki-kun y responder con evasivas a sus preguntas, prefería ocultarse antes que seguirles mintiendo.

-Valla, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, mujer.

-Ul-ulquiorra-sama.

-Parece que ya te encuentras mejor.

-S-si, gracias.

-¿Gracias? No hice más que aclarar la situación entre Miyata-san y yo, tú, por el contrario no hiciste nada por ti misma.

-Siempre el mismo, me alegra que no cambies Ulquiorra, pero me confundes.

-¿De qué hablas, mujer?

-Me refiero a que... nada, supongo que de expresarte mis pensamientos lo único que lograré será quedar en ridículo, como siempre que hablo contigo.

-No lo averiguaras hasta que lo intentes, mujer, nunca debes dar nada por hecho.

-Sí, me alegra que la vida sea así.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo... pensé que no volvería a verte, no después de...

-¿Porque estas llorando, mujer?

-No es nada.

-Las personas no lloran por nada, desafortunadamente siempre hay un motivo para sus lagrimas., que el motivo sea trivial o importante es distinto, pero siempre hay una razón.

-Es... es solo que yo...

_Este tiempo maldito, esta vida interminable, está escrito en mis ojos. Aprende a olvidar, a vivir en calma día a día..._

Esa canción sonaba muy triste ¿Por qué alguien la tendría como tono de llamada en el celular? Como fuere, agradeció que la conversación se interrumpiera en ese momento, parecía que la distancia entre ellos se acorto aunque fuera un poco y antes de que se arruinara lo mejor era detenerse.

El chico se disculpó y se alejo a atender su llamada, la campana sonó minutos después y Orihime regresó al aula de clases, pero estaba más confundida que nunca, estuvo a muy poco de revelarle sus secretos al hollow ¿Hollow?¿ Ulquiorra aun era un hollow? Actuaba como un humano, igual de frio y serio que cuando lo conoció, pero algo en el era distinto de ese entonces, se sentía humano.

Estuvo callada en las clases, apuntando todo lo que la sensei dijera, sabía bien que no estaba prestando atención y lo mejor era apuntar todo para analizarlo después. Sorpresivamente para ella, la campana de final de clases sonó y todos se despidieron amablemente., para su sorpresa Ishida esperaba afuera de su salón.

-Inoue-san, buenas tardes.

-Ishida-kun, hola ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias.

-No deberías estar en el taller.

-Verás Inoue, no te hemos visto en varios días.

-Lo siento, yo...

-Me imagino que es por tu nuevo taller, así que vine para ofrecerte mi ayuda, puedo ayudar con el vestuario que necesites.

-etto, gracias, pero... no sé si los demás estén de acuerdo y me parece injusto que además de tus deberes también hagas los míos.

-Entiendo, piénsalo un poco ¿Está bien?

-Claro, ahora me retiro, voy a llegar tarde.

-Te acompaño.

-_**No**_

-¿cómo dices?

-E-e-es que no quiero que a ti también se te haga tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, si alguno de sus amigos la acompañara al auditorio había una enorme posibilidad de que lo vieran ¿Como resolvería el conflicto el o los días de la presentación de la obra? No habría restricción para que sus amigos entraran a ver la representación, de hecho algunos profesores contaban con la asistencia como algo obligatorio. Bien, ya pensaría en algo, quizá... no lo sabía, pero algo se le ocurriría, de eso dependía la caótica estabilidad de su confuso mundo.

* * *

/*/*/*/*/*/

* * *

-Sí Lizzie, esa es la escuela.

-Es un poco común ¿No te parece?

-No, las experiencias hasta ahora han superado mis expectativas.

-¿Has conocido a alguna chica? ¿Has hecho cosas sucias con ella?... Hermano, con razón querías vivir solo, ja ja ja.

-No es nada de lo que sugieres Elizabeth., ahora debo colgar, es momento de las actividades extra escolares, cuando llegues al instituto espérame afuera, cuando salga de la clase iremos a mi departamento.

-¿Departamento? compramos la casa completa.

-Lizzie...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, rómpete una pierna.

Se encaminó al auditorio, la sensei ya estaba indicando como sería el ensayo., escucho las instrucciones y se encaminó a las butacas para contemplar a sus compañeros representando los problemas de Titania y Oberón, desvió la mirada aburrido y se encontró con _la mujer_ un par de asientos de donde él estaba. No supo la razón exacta, pero se acerco a ella.

-¿En qué momento entras en escena?

-¡Oh! Ulquiorra-sama, me he llevado un gran susto.

-Puedo notarlo, incluso a media luz puede verse que estás pálida ¿Te sientes bien?

-yo... estoy bien, es solo que, estaba pensando.

-¿Que pensamientos puedes tener que sean capaces de consumir tu vitalidad? ¿Un amor frustrado acaso?

-¿cómo?

-Sí, algo hay de eso., pero no es exactamente eso... interesante ¿Una mentira tal vez?

-Yo...

-Miedo, en tu mirada se refleja temor mujer, no soy quién para decirte esto, pero deberías vivir sin tanto miedo, con un poco más de egoísmo, dispuesta a hacerle frente a las situaciones de la vida, sean las que fueren.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Odio a la gente que es cobarde, odio que las personas se dejen llevar por el temor y se limiten por ello. De tomar una decisión ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Morir? Sería preferible morir, a mi opinión, buscando un ideal que vivir largamente con una existencia vacía ¿Perder algo? Hemos nacido solos, desnudos y hambrientos, si ganamos algo durante nuestra existencia debemos entender que es efímero, nada en el mundo nos pertenece, todo es libre y así debe seguir siendo.

-Ulquiorra-sama...

-Hipólita, Lisandro., prepárense.

Cada uno se fue a su respectivo camerino y el ensayo transcurrió con normalidad. Un par de horas después era momento de marchar a casa. Salió del auditorio esperando ver a su hermana y a su _novio_ esperándolos.

-¿Ulquiorra-sama?

Una niña pequeña lo detuvo, jalándolo de la ropa.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿No me reconoce? soy Nell, me estoy escondiendo de Grimmjow, no quiere que juegue con Itsugo.

-Nell ¿Qué demonios... ¿Ulquiorra?

* * *

*/*/*/*/*

* * *

Salio del auditorio, si se apresuraba alcanzaría a Ulquiorra, sentía una chispa de valentía, algo muy raro en ella, pero no importaba., después de todo él tenía razón, vivía con miedo... pero no más, le diría al espada lo que sentía por él y que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

Se detuvo en seco, frente a ella estaban tres figuras que no esperaba ver: Grimmjow, Nell y Ulquiorra.

-Inoue-san.

Horror. Reconoció la voz de Ishida a sus espaldas ¿Porque el también estaba saliendo del auditorio? Lo ignoraba, pero el momento, el predicamento, la situación... No podría ocultarle esas tres presencias a su amigo, además, al escuchar su nombre Ulquiorra también había volteado. Y en ese momento sucedió.

El Quincy reconoció a los enemigos y saco su arco, la alteración de reiatsu atrajo a Matsumoto y Hitsugaya, Kurosaki-kun también se acercaba velozmente al instituto. Estaba perdida, no tenía salida., ocurrió todo aquello que había deseado evitar y ahora como resultado inevitablemente volvería a perderlo.

* * *

/

/

/

/

_Por ahora es todo, espero que les haya agradado._

_Tenía la intención de hacer este capítulo más extenso, pero que decir del tiempo disponible,_

_espero les haya gradado._

_Por cierto, el minúsculo fragmento de canción que aparece es de un grupo llamado Dark Moor, su canción se llama memories,_

_como todo, lo encuentran en youtube._

_Como siempre, ojalá dejen reviews (descubrí que trabajo mejor a presión)._

_Gracias a Megami Mars por encontrarme en Facebook, ojala le haya agradado el capítulo señorita._

_hasta luego,_

_besos._


	10. Desesperación y Fragmentos

Hola a todos. Disculpen mi ausencia ancestral. Las vacaciones son la época en que me encierro en casa a cuidar de mis hermosos sobrinos y como son tan pequeños y yo tan paranoica no quiero dejarlos solos mucho tiempo, lo cual explica que no subo nada durante esos meses. Aún así me di tiempo para avanzarle a mis fanfics y comenzar otros. Especialmente Namida no ondo me ha cautivado demasiado y finalmente publico una parte que se llamará **_Fragmentos estratosféricos_**., que serán mi versión de los recuerdos de Ulquiorra como arrancar, ojalá les guste.

_Para todos ustedes por animarme con reviews, por tenerme paciencia y por seguir conmigo._

* * *

**_DESESPERACIÓN_**

Es un avance patético Kurosaki, al capitán Kuchicki no le agradará enterarse el ritmo tan lento al que progresas.

-No es lento, puedo dominar mejor mi lado Hollow.

-¿Crees que es suficiente? ¿Qué me dices del control de Reiatsu y el manejo del kidou?... ¿Qué demonios….

- …¿Ah? ¿Lo has sentido? Ese es el reiatsu de Ishida… en el instituto

Maldición, si no estuviera tan cansado habría usado Shumpo, pero su cuerpo no respondía así que tendría que conformarse con correr ¿Qué había ocasionado que el Quincy adoptara la actitud de batalla? El radar de su insignia no había detectado ningún Hollow, aunque después de la batalla con Aizen la energía espiritual en Karakura estaba muy alterada., precisamente por eso la sociedad de almas había enviado a Toushiro y Matsumoto para restaurar el equilibrio de a poco.

-Maldición- pensó mientras obligaba a sus piernas a moverse más rápido, le parecía increíble que incluso en estado de alma fuera complicado moverse. Dejó al joven capitán atrás, intentando hacer contacto con su teniente., tenía un mal presentimiento y su instinto le decía que debía darse prisa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - */*/*/*/*- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-Inoue, descuida, no permitiré que te hagan daño_.

-Ishida…

La chica tenía cara de querer explicarlo, maldición, pero ni ella misma parecía entendía que estaba ocurriendo, por su parte el rostro de Grimmjow daba a entender perfectamente que era consciente del peligro inminente, tenía a un Quincy delante mientras un capitán, un teniente y el propio Kurosaki estaban acercándose velozmente. En otro tiempo habría estado deseoso de pelear con el mocoso de cabello naranja, pero ahora –y maldecía eso en su fuero interno- debía escapar para salvarse y salvar a la maldita mocosa que los había metido en eso. ¡Oh! de verdad que en cuanto todo hubiera terminado le patearía las bolas al bastardo de Ichimaru por sus estupideces.

-Grimmjow-sama ¿Estás molesto?

-Maldita sea Nel ¿No vez en lo que nos has metido? Hay un estúpido Quincy apuntándonos con su puto arco, y los shinigamis se acercan. Como sea, debemos irnos, y eso te incluye Ulquiorra.

Bien, si ya su vida era confusa, ahora con lo que estaba ocurriendo se confundía más ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? Una parte instintiva le decía que debía hacerles caso, pero su lado racional no comprendía nada ¿Por qué el amigo de la mujer había materializado de la nada un arco? ¿Por qué el aire se sentía tan pesado? ¿Qué era esa sensación de peligro que recorría su piel? No era que tuviera miedo, simplemente no entendía que estaba ocurriendo… y quería una buena explicación.

-Me niego.

-Joder, sigues siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre.

Una flecha pasó rozando al chico de cabellos verdes ¿El amigo de la mujer le había disparado? ¿Es que pretendía matarlo? Como resultado del alboroto todos los estudiantes comenzaron a acercarse. Eso era bastante molesto.

Era suficiente para él, no entendía y odiaba verse inmiscuido en asuntos tan penosos y vulgares como ese, simplemente emprendió la marcha. Sin embargo sus sentidos lo alertaron y mecánicamente sus reflejos actuaron a tiempo para esquivar una flecha por muy poco ¿ahora le disparaban a él? Vio como la niña entraba en pánico al tiempo que el otro sujeto se ponía de pésimo humor. Más flechas pasaban rozándolos y le extraño que pudiera esquivarlas con relativa facilidad, como si antes lo hubiesen hecho, al menos él. De pronto como resultado del impacto, el muro del edificio se derrumbo y todos quedaron sin salida. El chico de ojos azules le apuntó nuevamente, directamente al pecho y la enorme flecha comenzó a tomar forma.

-….¡Altoooo!

¡Plaf! Una patada derribó al arquero, y para sorpresa de Ulquiorra había sido nada más y nada menos que Kazumy Miyata que salió de algún lugar. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo., la niña y el sujeto demente que la acompañaba se pusieron rápidamente de pie mientras Inoue Orihime salía de un estado de Shock y Miyata seguía golpeando al otro chico mientras vociferaba frases inconexas.

-Mueve el culo Ulquiorra.

Inoue Orihime se acercó veloz al pequeño grupo y los examinó con la mirada, de pronto puso una cara de temor cuando el aire comenzó a volverse aun más denso. Ulquiorra no supo por qué pero un escalofrío acaricio violentamente su espina dorsal. Por fortuna un mini Cooper blanco se estaciono afuera de la escuela, Lizzie llegaba a tiempo para salvarlo de esa situación.

-_¿A dónde vas? No dejaré que escapes, tienes muchas preguntas que contestar Ulquiorra Ciffer_-. Dijo el arquero mientras intentaba escurrirse de los golpes frenéticos de Miyata.

Giró confundido, eran demasiadas las personas que parecían saber su nombre ¿Por qué? Además había terror en los ojos de la mujer ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De él? ¿De su amigo arquero? Quería respuestas.

-Van a llegar pronto, tenemos que movernos.

-Itsugo… se acerca… No lo he visto en mucho tiempo… quizá quiera jugar conmigo a….

-¡Cállate Nell! Ulquiorra… No sé qué coños está pasando pero debemos irnos ya.

-¿Ulquiorra? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- ¡Oh! La situación no podía ponerse peor, a su hermana se le había ocurrido salir del automóvil y dejar en claro una relación con él., algo le decía que eso había sido un error colosal y que todo se complicaría más de aquí en adelante.

-¿Tienes transporte? Maldito hijo de perra, tan precavido como siempre, está bien…

_-¿A dónde creen que van…_

El arquero por fin había noqueado a Miyata y se ponía en pie nuevamente, pero el otro fue más rápido y tomó por la espalda a Inoue mientras le torcía el brazo.

-Que nadie nos siga Quincy, si siento un mínimo reiatsu cerca de nosotros no dudaré en decapitarla.

El chico palideció, frustrado dejó que el arco se desvaneciera y los vio subir al auto ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Ahora se encontraba sentado junto a un loco que gritaba instrucciones a su hermana para conducir por calles extrañas y una niña que lloraba exageradamente por el susto mientras en el asiendo del copiloto Inoue Orihime miraba paranoica los retrovisores.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - */*/*/*/*- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ichigo por fin llegaba al instituto pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Grimmjow, Nel y Ulquiorra subían a toda prisa a un auto, y llevaban a Inoue con ellos. La imagen lo dejó en shock unos instantes. Se suponía que el cuarto espada estaba muerto… _su otro yo_ lo había llevado al límite de sus energías y él lo había visto desvanecerse ¿Entonces por que estaba ahí? … Reacciono y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue cuestionar a Ishida sin embargo la expresión en su rostro daba miedo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Ishida?- Pero fu ignorado olímpicamente por su amigo, que se concentro en intentar explicar la situación al joven capitán Hitsugaya que acababa de llegar con su teniente.

_-Hitsugaya Taicho, la situación es..._

-El patio de la escuela está bastante dañado, y hay demasiadas memorias para modificar, sin mencionar que no veo a la señorita Inoue por ningún lado ¿Dime joven Quincy que es lo que ha ocurrido?

_-Espadas, la sexta, la ex tercera y… la cuarta._

-¿La cuarta? No es acaso el chico que…

_-Sí Hitsugaya Taicho, y tampoco me lo explico, yo mismo lo vi desvanecerse en la cúpula de las noches después de la batalla con Kurosaki, además… se han llevado a Inoue._

-¿Por qué no lo evitaste Ishida? Se supone que somos sus amigos y debemos cuidarla, joder.

_-Kurosaki, no estoy para tus tonterías. Si quieres saber que ocurrió tendrás que escucharme sin interrumpir_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - */*/*/*/* - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Detente aquí.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-Solo detén el maldito auto y nada malo pasará… ¡Coño! ¿En qué demonios pensabas Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué estabas expuesto de ese modo?... ¡Joder! Tendremos suerte si logramos abrir garganta antes de que los shinigamis lleguen… ¿Qué carajos esperan ustedes dos? Bajen de esta mierda ahora, no hay tiempo.

Inoue bajó torpemente del auto, Ulquiorra notó que estaba aterrada., una actitud comprensible cuando eres secuestrado. Se acomodó en el asiento trasero, notó como todos entraban a la pequeña tienda. Su secuestrador era demasiado Imbécil, pensó, de los tres era más fácil de extorsionarlo a él y a Lizzie, pero en lugar de eso vigilaba atentamente a la mujer… No, no era un estúpido porque esto no fue un secuestro, había sido una peligrosa huida, todo daba prueba de ello ¿Pero como se había envuelto en eso? El sujeto de cabello extravagante sabía su nombre y parecía conocerlo de toda la vida, la niña también se dirigía a él con respeto y el otro chico… vamos, incluso había disparado en su contra.

-¿Qué diablos pasa hermano?

-…No lo sé, Lizzie.

Y se odiaba por ello, las circunstancias lo arrastraban a situaciones desesperadas y confusas. Primero su extraño accidente, donde sus padres mueren y solo él sobrevive, luego la mujer que se desmaya de la impresión al verlo "como si hubiera visto a un muerto" pensó, y que además parecía conocerlo., ahora además parecía que todos a su alrededor tenían dones sobrenaturales y todo parece girar en torno a la mujer ¿Quién era Inoue Orihime en realidad? ¿O era acaso momento de sacar una cita con el psiquiatra por posible esquizofrenia?

Detuvo sus pensamientos. Elizabeth lloraba histérica temiendo por ambos, pidiendo una explicación que no podía darle y ahora Inoue Orihime se acercaba al auto precipitadamente viendo en todas direcciones con desconfianza.

-Ulquiorra-sama… de-de-deberías irte ahora, si alguien te encuentra ahora…

-No podía dejar que le hicieras daño, no sé si realmente se trate de un capricho, o realmente sea el primer chico que me interesa de verdad., pero no podía permitir que algo le pasara.

_-Ni siquiera es un chico humano… aunque, claro, no recuerdas nada porque la memoria de todos fue borrada después de la guerra. Aun así, estoy seguro de que lo que sientes por él no es más que la fascinación hipnótica que los depredadores ejercen sobre sus presas._

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

_-Te lo explicaré, hace unos meses hubo una guerra espiritual, y Ulquiorra Ciffer era el subordinado más leal del villano que intentaba destruir Karakura. Inoue fue secuestrada por él y nosotros fuimos a rescatarla. Al final todo se salió de control, Kurosaki peleo contra Ciffer y acabo con él, yo mismo lo vi desvanecerse ante mis ojos._

-¿Dices que Ulquiorra está muerto? No puede ser…

_-La sociedad de almas se encargo de borrar las memorias a todos y para balancear el flujo de energía espiritual hay un capitán y su teniente en el mundo real. Aun así han ocurrido cosas extrañas. Recientemente se sintieron dos reiatsus elevados, pero desaparecieron deprisa._

-Entonces te equivocas, Schiffer está en la escuela desde que inicio el curso.

-_Bien, eso es algo que debo aclarar solo, ahora… lo mejor para ti es que también lo olvides._

-¡No puedes destruir la mitad del patio de la escuela intentando matar a un compañero y pretender que lo ignore!...

-_No se trata de si quieres o no…. Y por cierto: Yo nunca estuve aquí_.

Un pequeño resplandor iluminó la estancia, Kazumi se desplomo dormida en el sillón y cuando despertó lo único que recordaba era haber salido de clases y llegar a casa. Se levanto somnolienta y continuo su día como de costumbre. Mientras a unas calles de su casa sus compañeros de la escuela entablaban una precipitada conversación

-Ishida… ¿Te ha dicho algo importante?

_-Nada... aunque quería explicaciones._

-Pero te tardaste demasiado….

_-No cuestiones mis métodos Kurosaki, ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en encontrar a Inoue, es peligroso que pase mucho tiempo con ellos._

-Toushiro ha ido a la sociedad de almas urgentemente, regresará con órdenes del capitán Yamamoto en cualquier momento.

Era cierto que Uryuu había obtenido información importante, pero revelarla solo haría que Inoue fuera acusada de traición, y de verdad parecía serlo, pero por alguna razón las piezas no encajaban como deberían. Había un detalle que el Quincy ignoraba y debía descubrirlo solo, si Kurosaki se entrometía… pues lo más probable es que todo terminara nuevamente en una guerra contra los posibles sobrevivientes de Hueco mundo.

* * *

_Sociedad de almas._

-Han llegado rápido.

-Viejo Yama, todos estamos paranoicos después de la guerra, y la alarma era de reunión inmediata para los capitanes ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-El capitán Hitsugaya llegó del mundo real hace unos minutos, hay tres arrancares fugitivos., entre ellos el numero cuatro….

-¿El cuarto? ¿Bromeas viejo Yama? ¿No es el que secuestro a la linda Hime-chan? Pero, Kurosaki y sus amigos aseguraron que lo vieron volverse cenizas frente a sus ojos…

-…Y nuevamente secuestraron a Inoue Orihime. No necesito recordarles sus habilidades extrañas, es peligroso que esté bajo su custodia mucho tiempo, desconocemos sus planes pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que el balance espiritual esté en riesgo nuevamente. Quiero que los capturen inmediatamente.

-¡Sí señor!

* * *

/

La mirada era abrasiva, penetrante, intimidatoria, posesiva… pero no podía darle explicaciones aunque deseara ¿Cómo le explicaría que murió por su culpa meses atrás? No era algo fácil de decir, ni mucho menos agradable. Tomo aire indecisa y comenzó a hablar.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-¿Nada sobre que, mujer? Explícame cuál es el vínculo que me une a ti, al maniático de cabello azul, a la niña y al arquero ¿Por qué mi vida se trastorna drásticamente, al grado de necesitar huir para salvarme y tú pareces tener las respuestas, y además me pides que escape nuevamente? No me agrada no entender las situaciones que afectan mi vida de ese modo, y no podrás culparme mujer.

-Yo… cuando te vi por primera vez en el auditorio de la escuela… no entendí como es que podías estar aquí si yo… si fue por mi culpa…

-No quiero interrumpir, pero se ha terminado el tiempo para la despedida, sé donde podremos ocultarnos para que no nos encuentren y he abierto garganta. Ahora sal del maldito gigai Ulquiorra, no tenemos todo el día.

Grimmjow extendió una placa con la calavera envuelta en llamas azules, pero Ulquiorra lo miró nuevamente confuso.

-¡Coño! No te hagas del rogar ahora, nuestro culo está en juego y tú quieres que mande una puta solicitud por escrito para que salgas del maldito gigai…

Se abalanzó sobre él y estrelló la placa en su frente, pero nada ocurrió. Frustrado y contrariado estrello la placa en su frente una vez más… nada… Incluso Orihime estaba perpleja.

-Dense prisa, en pocos minutos tendremos visitas… ¡Oh!

-Jodido sombrerero. Tu estúpido gigai se atascó, bien… me importa una mierda, yo me largo ¡Nell, nos vamos!- y sin más atravesó el portal usando sonido y refugiándose en algún lugar de Hueco mundo sin gastar una mirada en su ex compañero que se quedaba atrás.

-¡Oh! Pero esto no es uno de mis gigais ¿Es acaso….

Urahara se acercó más a Ulquiorra, mirándolo con seriedad. De pronto la energía espiritual de alguien más hizo asfixiante el ambiente., y para Orihime todo lo que siguió fue muy rápido. El ex capitán lanzó dos conjuros al mismo tiempo., la envolvió a ella en kidou y ató a Ulquiorra para inmovilizarlo al tiempo que el techo de la tienda se hacía pedazos… y vieron aparecer en medio del polvo y escombros a la pesadilla de los pusilánimes, su rostro reflejaba odio y nada de compasión.

-Capitana de las fuerzas secretas, Soi Fon. En nombre de la sociedad de almas y por orden del Capitán general serás arrestado arrancar.

-Valla, has llegado rápido, Yoruichi casi estaría orgullosa de tu velocidad.

-¿Dónde están los demás arrancares y la prisionera, Urahara?

-Ah, me temo que escaparon, solo pude capturar a este, pero creo que de todos modos se verá bien en tu informe.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Si vine aquí en primer lugar es porque sé que tienes algo que ver y en cuanto tenga pruebas de que los ayudaste…

-¡Que agradable sorpresa Soi fon!

-Yoruichi-sama… yo

-Está bien, sigues siendo igual de desconfiada que siempre, al menos con él., pero te aseguro que Kisuke no está tramando nada malo.

-Está bien, pero me llevo al prisionero conmigo…

La puerta que conectaba con la sociedad de almas se abrió y la capitana cruzó con terrorífica seriedad., tras ella, imposibilitado de hablar por el hechizo de Urahara iba el chico, con gesto inexpresivo, recorriendo el camino contra su voluntad. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara dirigió una última mirada a donde segundos antes Orihime aun estaba vivible ¿Era acaso una lágrima lo que la chica vio bajar por su mejilla?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo entregaste? El no hizo nada… el no…

-Debía hacerlo para ganar tiempo, y tú no estás en posición de reclamos Hime-chan, si hubieras venido conmigo desde el principio nada de esto estaría pasando. Ahora, dime como es que el llegó al mundo real y cuanto tiempo lleva aquí.

-Yo… yo….

-¿Dónde está Ulquiorra? -. La voz de Elizabeth sonaba aterrada, nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que entro a la tienda y ahora… pues no parecía que pudiera tomar las cosas con calma- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Qué le han hecho? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Se abalanzó sobre Orihime y la tomó de las solapas del uniforme, la sacudió violentamente exigiendo una respuesta mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas y sus ojos reflejaban ansiedad y desesperación. Yoruichi y Urahara intentaron apartarla pero la joven tenía demasiada fuerza, quizá por la adrenalina que obligaba a su cuerpo a estar al límite.

-Respóndeme ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde lo han llevado?

Era impresionante la fuerza que la joven tenía, ni siquiera los tres juntos podían hacer que soltara a Inoue. Entonces Yoruichi administró anestesia directamente en su torrente sanguíneo, el efecto fue inmediato y Elizabeth cayó inconsciente. Urahara encargo a Tesai que cuidara de ella mientras salía de la tienda con las otras dos mujeres.

-Bien Orihime-chan, será mejor que comiences desde el principio.

-Yo… no sé lo que pasó, me encontré con él en teatro desde el inicio de curso, está matriculado en el instituto como alumno de mi grado, pero no está en mi grupo., parece que va en él A con Miyata-san, una ex compañera del año pasado…. La primera vez que lo vi… bueno de la impresión terminé en la enfermería pero el parecía no reconocerme… no hemos hablado de lo que pasó en hueco mundo… de hecho no hablamos mucho, es solo un chico más… no sé qué está pasando.

-¿Qué opinas tú Kisuke?

-Todo esto es muy extraño, no está dentro de un gigai ¿Me entienden? Ni si quiera es un plus, es un alma humana, cuando intenten sacarlo en la sociedad de almas no van a poder separarlo de su cuerpo, me temo que el alma está más adherida de lo ordinario.

-Pero para encarnar se requiere mucho tiempo ¿Cómo ha encontrado cuerpo tan rápido? Y luego está esa jovencita, que lo llama hermano y él que a su vez no reconoció a Grimmjow, Nell, Orihime a ti o a mí.

-La memoria de cuando era un Hollow fue borrada cuando pereció a manos de Kurosaki, así que es normal que no nos reconozca, la interrogante es como encontró un cuerpo exactamente igual al suyo y porque está aquí, en Karakura.

-…está aquí porque sintió que no encajaba en Inglaterra luego de un coma de cinco años.

Todos se giraron hacia Elizabeth, que estaba completamente despierta y visiblemente más serena.

-Responderé sus preguntas si a cambio me explican que sucede y ayudan a mi hermano.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Cámara de los 46, Sociedad de almas._

-Ulquiorra Ciffer, se te ha encontrado culpable por el cargo de atentados contra el mundo real y la sociedad de almas, culpable en el cargo de aliado del traidor Aizen Souzuke, de daños y perjuicios contra Shinigamis, secuestro de la señorita Inoue Orihime y finalmente de obstrucción de la justicia al negarte a dar información sobre los planes e identidades de los arrancares fugitivos. Por tal motivo, has sido condenado a muerte. La condena se cumplirá en una semana.

Ulquiorra estaba ausente. Acababa de ser condenado a muerte y parecía no importarle ¿Qué más daba? Sentía como si de verdad fuera culpable de todo ello, solo que sus captores estaban equivocados, él no había secuestrado a Inoue Orihime, había sido psicópata de cabello azul quien los obligó a ambos a subir al auto y le ordenó a Lizzie conducir en cierta dirección… pero a estas alturas ya no importaba.

Hombres encapuchados lo condujeron ceremoniosamente por ese lugar hasta una enorme torre blanca, si de verdad aun no estaba loco perdería la vida en unos días en ese lugar.

-Arrepiéntete de tus pecados arrancar, tal vez así el rey espíritu te perdone.

¿Arrancar? Daba lo mismo, re había resignado a que el rumbo de su vida había dejado de pertenecerle y la causa escapaba a su comprensión ¿en qué momento había dejado de ser dueño de su propio destino? Se recostó en el suelo frio, estaba bien, quizá de verdad debiera morir y al monos lo poco que recordaba de su vida había sido plena. No precisamente feliz al final pero si antes, cuando sus padres lo amaban, cuando llegó Lizzie a su vida, cuando conoció a Victoria... Victoria, la adolescente que había continuado con su vida cuando él estuvo en coma, pero no la odiaba por ello., le dolía, sí, pero no la odiaba por que quizá el habría hecho lo mismo... tal vez no a propósito, pero de haber encontrado a una chica que calmara su ansiedad posiblemente la hubiera dejado reparar su corazón ¿O era que ya estaba dejando que una chica dulce reparara su corazón? Sí, y costaba admitirlo. Por eso se había parado como idiota cuando escuchó su voz afuera del auditorio, cantando como una sirena y atrayéndolo sin remedio a un destino maldito y él había accedido de buena gana a que esos ojos grises lo atraparan ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella parece conocerlo tan bien? ¿Por qué su sola presencia resultaba como anestesia para el dolor de su pecho? ¿Por qué su bienestar era tan importante? ¿Por qué parece que pasaría sus últimos días de vida encerrado y pensando en ella?

Ulquiorra sonrió, definitivamente solo se arrepentía de no haberle robado un beso a ella, aunque aquello fuese ir en contra de su educación y modales.

/

/

* * *

Ahhhh, pobre chico. ¿Qué opinan? Justo ahora voy a redactar el capitulo siguiente, si tengo suerte lo subiré hoy mismo, si no no pasará de mañana.

Gracias a todos por leer y ahora os dejo con este pequeño extra, totalmente alejado de lo que el décimo libro de personajes desenmascarados dice, pero bueno la idea se me había ocurrido antes de que lo publicaran así que espero que les agrade.

* * *

*/*/*/*/*/

**_Fragmentos estratosféricos_**

-Valla, de verdad lo hiciste.

-Tenía que asegurarme personalmente de que todo saliera bien con él., no es como el resto, está en un nivel superior.

-Y tú cortaste con su vida de golpe, debió sufrir mucho ¡A veces me das escalofríos Aizen-sama!

-Es necesario que conozca la desesperación, su fuerza radica en ello, es mi más perfecta creación, el oponente perfecto para el joven ryoka.

-Sí, pero tenía una vida feliz por delante, que cruel fuiste al arrancar su alma tan bruscamente.

-Gin, este hijo mío está más allá que el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas, su capacidad intelectual es formidable y su fuerza supera a la del resto juntos, observa esto.

-Pues su reiatsu en sí ya es bastante elevado y eso que aun no está completa su transformación. Entiendo por qué razón lo elegiste a él y lo extrajiste personalmente.

-Sí, Gin. Su sangre es pura pese a que han pasado tantos años desde la deserción de su familia.

-Te noto ligeramente emocionado.

-Casi me siento orgulloso de él, su intelecto es avanzado y los instintos primarios fueron aislados. No solo es distinto de sus hermanos, es superior a ellos., puedes entenderlo solo con mirar su Hollow.

Dolor… dolía… pero contradictoriamente no se sentía nada, no podía gritar, no podía hacer nada, y al mismo tiempo se le ocurrió que ese dolor era la razón de su vida, el eje que hacia girar su mundo. Caía en un precipicio oscuro mientras en su desesperación se devoraba a si mismo… soledad… sí, ese era su complemento perfecto… existir… existencia…. Él no necesitaba un motivo para eso, lo que veían sus ojos era real., nada escapaba a su mirada y aquello que no podía ver simplemente no existía… la luna menguante… el vacio del desierto blanco… vacio como él, esclavo, como él… propiedad de un dios… un maquiavélico dios.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una habitación blanca sin ningún tipo de adorno. Lo acompañaban dos hombres que seguían atentamente cada mínimo movimiento de su parte.

-Bienvenido, hijo mío.

Asintió levemente mientras se incorporaba del lecho, el hombre de cabello castaño guardó un objeto pequeño en su bolsillo y sonrió complacido mientras el otro evaluaba la actitud de ambos y ocultaba sus pensamientos con una falsa sonrisa. No le agradó ese hombre, era evidente que ocultaba cosas y la lealtad no se encontraba en sus capacidades, al menos no hacia su padre.

-Ulquiorra Ciffer, te otorgo el numero cuatro dentro de los espada.

-Aizen-sama te ha dado una posición privilegiada Ulquiorra-kun, eres la cuarta persona más poderosa e importante de Hueco-mundo, el resto de tus hermanos lo sabe, ese número tatuado en tu pecho indica algo distinto a los de ellos.

-Gin… llama a junta inmediatamente, quiero presentarle a sus hermanos antes de que tú y yo volvamos a la sociedad de almas. No quiero levantar sospechas antes de tiempo, Kyoraku casi descubre la hipnosis la última vez que nos ausentamos demasiado.

Ese hombre, Gin, desapareció inmediatamente y Ulquiorra fue conducido por su padre a través de numerosos pasillos, memorizó todos y finalmente se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta que se abrió para ellos., dentro había más seres como él o muy parecidos al menos.

-Hijos míos, les presento a su hermano. Espada número cuatro… Ulquiorra Ciffer. A partir de ahora, para no desestabilizar la atmosfera solo los espadas con un rango inferior a él pueden liberar su forma dentro de Las noches.

-Espero que todos se porten bien con su nuevo hermano… Aizen-sama y yo volveremos a la sociedad de almas, pero volveremos pronto para ver que nadie haga cosas malas…

Y simplemente se marcharon, dejándolo a la merced de las miradas de todos sus compañeros. Caminó sin decir nada hacia el lugar que habían designado como su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. No le importaba hacerse amigo de nadie, trataría de no convivir con ellos más de lo estrictamente necesario y claro cumplir con las órdenes de su padre para no fallarle. Porque él era superior.

Ulquiorra despertó. La noche era tibia y la luna llena iluminaba el tranquilo cielo de la sociedad de almas -_¿De verdad moriré dentro de siete días?-_ Estaba bien, algo dentro de él le decía que no suplicara misericordia, si había sido vencido no tenía sentido continuar viviendo. Miró impasible por el espacio abierto de la torre, quería una explicación razonable de lo que ocurría pero estaba convencido de que su mente lentamente le daría las respuestas necesarias, porque no eran sueños raros, eran recuerdos de su alma., quizá de verdad murió en el accidente y su alma fue corrompida e hizo cosas terribles ¿Pero como volvió a su cuerpo? Quizá para expiar sus culpas ¿Debía haber cumplido alguna sentencia en la tierra? ¿Arreglar alguna vida que arruino mientras fue malo?... ¿Tal vez la de Inoue Orihime?


	11. Comprensión

_Hola de nuevo a todos. Disculpen la demora., finalmente encontré una razón para aprender Inglés (y eso fue que mi saga irlandesa favorita aun no está totalmente traducida) y opté por tomar el curso. Ahora tengo mucho menos tiempo libre, pero no me olvido de ustedes. Gracias por esperarme._

_Para todos los lectores, por su paciencia. Para devi, por su peculiar modo de ayuda con las inhibiciones._

_Bleach no es de mi propiedad -pero mataria por los derechos de Ulquiorra (sonrrisa perversa)- yo escribo esto sin fines lucrativos.  
_

* * *

_**Comprensión**_

Ella jamás lo sabría., la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no soportaría la idea. Era una buena mujer, demasiado buena para ser honestos. Era cierto que con el tiempo su cuerpo se había delineado y adoptado unas curvas que protagonizaban los sueños más húmedos de muchos varones de todos los rangos en el seireitei… Pues él podía presumir de haberse perdido entre aquellas curvas y venerado con gentiles caricias a la diosa, pero ambos habían acordado discreción. Si bien su relación era más vieja que sus ingresos como shinigamis, se remontaba a cuando aun eran almas en el rukongai, antes de que el cuerpo de ella madurara y él se volviera un traidor., para él había empezado incluso antes de que ella supiera que existía.

En el peor distrito de la sociedad de almas un pequeño Gin Ichimaru solía contemplarla escondido entre los setos. Por las mañanas y por las tardes esa niña iba al minúsculo riachuelo por agua. Le encantaba observarla, le fascinaba su cabello del color del sol, sus ojos llenos de alegría pese a estar en el peor de los sitios, su andar tan elegante para tratarse de una miserable alma indefensa… toda ella le encantaba.

Pero ese día sería diferente, había decidido que quería estar más cerca de ella. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo acercarse sin asustarla, el encuentro debía parecer natural o corría el riesgo de que ella jamás volviera a ese lugar. Finalmente la figura de la niña se dejó ver en el horizonte próximo. Ichimaru se tensó al momento pero contrario a lo que desearía, su reacción estaba muy lejos del pánico idílico… ¡Otras almas la estaban siguiendo!

En su vida como alma había visto antes a los shinigamis rondar ese sector de la sociedad de almas, especialmente a los que en la distancia rodearon a la niña. Sintió rabia, en su corazón germinó la infernal semilla del odio., deseaba salir de su escondite y defenderla ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Nada salvo contemplar aquel deplorable espectáculo.

Frustrado vio como la inocencia de esa linda niña se hacía pedazos entre las manos de esos corruptos personajes, como su delicada piel se llenaba de moretones y pequeñas heridas, su hermoso cabello se mezclaba con piedrecillas, barro y hojas secas mientras que sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos se sumían en las penumbras de la inconsciencia deseando no volver a abrirse jamás.

Los vio alejarse de ella riéndose, como si dejaran basura tras de sí. La sangre hervía en sus venas y su aura destilaba odio pese a ser solo un niño, la vida en ese distrito lo había moldeado para aprender a defenderse y cuando la vio por primer vez supo que también quería protegerla, pero quizá aun no era tan fuerte para hacerlo… aun así haría pagar a los que se atrevieron a lastimarla… a esos nefastos shinigamis ¿No se suponía que su misión era procurar el bienestar de otras almas? ¿Entonces por qué se aprovechaban de una?... pero no eran solo ellos, debía haber alguien más, un shinigami de rango superior que les permitiera actuar de ese modo, claro, debía ser eso. Se juró que lo encontraría y lo mataría por arrebatarle la felicidad a esa chica, ¡Oh, sí! Lo mataría con sus propias manos sin importar el precio.

Dejó el arbusto y corrió hacia la niña, estaba inconsciente y sumamente débil. Por un instante temió perderla y esa sensación le encogía el estomago al tiempo que desgarraba su corazón, expandiéndose venenosamente por su cuerpo. Como pudo mantuvo la mente fría y actuó rápido, le llevó al refugio que desde ese día compartiría con ella, limpio sus heridas y la abrigo. Estuvo a su lado hasta que despertó.

El terror con que reaccionó al abrir los ojos lo frustró más, pero de momento su prioridad era asegurarse de que se recuperara. De alguna manera logró calmarla y consiguió su confianza, la convenció de descansar y quedarse con él.

La dejó dormida, su energía era estable. Salió en silencio, sin dejar una nota, sin dejar rastro de su existencia y caminó buscando el principio de su venganza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar con él, tú eres solo una pérdida de tiempo.

-Mocoso, nadie habla con Aizen-sama así como así.

-Entiendo… entonces dame una katana, hablaré con él sobre tu cadáver si es como lo deseas.

-Interesante… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-A-Aizen-sama, no pierda su tiempo con la basura del rukongai.

-¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo? Este niño tiene ahora más reiatsu que tú e infinitamente más potencial.

-Ichimaru Gin, ese es mi nombre.

-Pues bien Ichimaru Gin ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque… quiero ver caer a un dios.

Grabó en su mente la sonrisa del shinigami y sintió que un profundo placer helado lo embriagaba… ¡Su venganza llegaría a buen fin! Y de paso cambiaría el mundo lo suficiente para recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado a ella, claro que jamás se lo diría, no lo aceptaría, le pediría que no se manchase las manos por su culpa ¿Y dejar tranquilos a esos seres nefastos? ¡Claro que no!

A partir de ese día se convirtió en subordinado de Aizen, o eso creía este. Obtuvo la confianza necesaria para saber todo de él y tejer despacio sus planes. Creció con ese deseo y veló siempre para que nada lo arruinara. Pero al final falló.

Tuvo que dejarlo en manos de ese chico de una mirada poderosa y pedirle perdón a ella, porque en su camino por vengar lo que le habían hecho debió mentirle, lastimarla, abandonarla y menospreciarla… No recuperó lo que le habían robado y la hizo sentir peor que nunca, lo vio en sus ojos. Sabía que al final ella lo había perdonado, pero eso no era suficiente., por amor a iba a ganarse esa absolución, no era un mediocre patán para correr a abrazarla después de haberle fallado tanto. Se ganaría la absolución… por eso estaba reconstruyendo lo que ayudó a destruir, por eso ayudaba a organizar un sistema pacifico a los arrancares.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué coño hacia Ulquiorra en el mundo real?

La tosca forma de ser de Grimmjow lo extrajo de sus dolorosas memorias ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho? ¿Ulquiorra en el mundo real? Eso no era posible, él recorrió todo el hueco mundo buscando sobrevivientes de guerra, escondiéndolos de las manos de Mayuri, jamás encontró una pista que apuntara a que Ulquiorra estuviese vivo.

-¡Ah! Grimmi-kun, no sé de qué estás hablando.

-Mira imbécil, no estoy para bromitas. Estaba en la misma escuela que Kurosaki, y la mujer que se trajo del mundo real, salieron juntos de la misma mierda., como si él estuviera usado el gigai para aparentar ser un humano y entonces el estúpido Quincy nos descubrió a todos ¡Te advertí que no jugaras conmigo alimaña!

-Temo que no estoy jugando contigo, no me explico cómo llegó Ulquiorra-kun al mundo real, sabes mejor que nadie como terminó su pelea con Ichigo Kurosaki… y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Ulquiorra-kun?

-¿Qué demonios….? Debía haber entrado detrás de mí…. Nell ¿Dónde está Ulquiorra?

-Se quedó con Hime-chan, Grimmi.

-Mierda…. ¡Seguro lo capturaron! No entiendo cómo pasó pero su estúpido gigai se atascó, seguro no ha podido entrar en garganta.

-Grimmjow, Nell, concéntrense, necesito que me expliquen todo lo que pasó, desde el principio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Tienda de Urahara (mundo real)**_

-Ulquiorra tenía la vida prácticamente arreglada, era un genio nato, mis padres lo amaban, yo lo amaba y también Victoria.

-¿Quién es Victoria?- Orihime no pudo reprimir esa pregunta invadida de una extraña sensación.

-La prometida de mi hermano… o lo era. Hace más de cinco años, la noche en que regresé a Londres tras terminar de estudiar en un liceo de París, Ulquiorra y mis padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. La policía dedujo que fueron impactados por otro vehículo a exceso de velocidad, pero mi hermano me explicó que vio a una criatura extraña atacar el coche.

-Probablemente un Hollow, cuando salen de Hueco mundo buscan alimentarse de almas humanas, continúe por favor Elizabeth- Urahara tenía la mirada completamente seria y se notaba que su cerebro trabajaba a toda su capacidad por deducir que ocurría y lo que harían ahora.

-Verán, Ulquiorra no quiso hablar de eso con el psiquiatra, pero me lo contó porque necesitaba des ahogarse. Dijo que la criatura, tenía una máscara en donde debería estar su rostro y un agujero en el cuerpo... y que los atacó hasta que finalmente cayeron al vacío… Recuerdo que ese día yo… nadie llego por mí al aeropuerto, estaba preocupada porque habíamos acordado que irían a recibirme., todos estábamos deseosos de vernos después de tantos meses… pero nadie llegó jamás. Marqué a sus teléfonos pero las llamadas entraban directamente al buzón de voz y en casa Angeline me aseguró que todos habían ido al aeropuerto. Finalmente, luego de esperar tres horas más tome un taxi y pedí que me llevaran a la villa Schiffer….¡Dios! Había patrullas afuera de la casa, Fredward y Angeline, los sirvientes de mayor confianza, me esperaban en la entrada con una palidez cadavérica en sus rostros…

Orihime abrazó a Elizabeth que lloraba intensamente, la entendía., habían pasado por lo mismo o al menos por situaciones parecidas.

-_Encontramos el automóvil en el fondo de un acantilado_, me dijo un oficial, _lamento informarle que su hermano tiene un severo traumatismo craneal y conmoción cerebral, los pronósticos no son nada alentadores…_ ¿Y mis padres? Pregunté aterrada, conociendo de antemano la respuesta_…. Lamento tener que decirle esto señorita, más aun cuando parece que acaba de llegar del extranjero…_

La voz de Elizabeth se quebró, pero todos entendían el desenlace de la historia.

-Su cuerpo aun tenía energía vital… por eso sus funciones seguían ejecutándose aunque en un nivel mínimo, como si estuviera en piloto automático. Y administró esa energía durante todo el tiempo que duró su catatonia.

-Que fueron cinco años… al principio los doctores le hacían estudios de modo regular, comprobaban sus reflejos y sentidos pero no había ninguna reacción ante ninguna prueba. Estaba devastada, estaba casi sola… mis padres…

Nadie sabía que decir, era uno de esos momentos en que las palabras de consuelo no tenían ningún valor.

-Victoria pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa cuando conseguí que los médicos trasladaran a mi hermano… pero a medida que avanzaban los meses los pronósticos fueron menos alentadores y finalmente… y luego de un año… dijeron que jamás despertaría y… sugirieron que… que lo mejor sería… dejarlo morir… Me puse histérica, recuerdo que corrí a todos de la casa….- Su voz se quebró nuevamente y esta vez los sollozos interrumpieron el relato. Por su parte, Orihime también sentía pesar, tantas vidas arruinadas en un solo momento, todas ellas arrojadas a la desesperación en medio de la felicidad.

-¿Qué opinas Kisuke? ¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en Hollow y en arrancar en tan poco tiempo?

-Quizá tenga que ver con la forma en que el alma se desprendió de su cuerpo, pero parece que no sabremos los detalles exactos de su muerte salvo que el mismo nos los cuente.

-Hablamos de eso también… No sabemos si está relacionado, pero mi hermano me dijo que un hombre de cabello castaño parecía seguirlo, como si lo estuviera analizando… lo inquietaba bastante, más por que parecía que nadie salvo él podía verlo… dice que incluso cree que lo vio la noche del accidente, complacido por lo que estaba pasando… nunca supo nada de él, lo único que puedo decirles era que su cabello era castaño…

Inoue, Urahara y Yoruichi intercambiaron miradas tensas, ahora estaba muy claro lo que ocurrió con el antiguo cuarto espada.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Escondite de Gin (Hueco Mundo)**_

-La Familia Ciffer fue alguna vez la más noble del seireitei, la más poderosa y es la más antigua. Como sabemos, la concentración de energía espiritual se mueve lentamente con el tiempo, no siempre fue Karakura., se cree que la primera concentración se encontró en la parte del mundo real que hoy se llama Egipto, en ese entonces los humanos eran más consientes de la existencia de seres de naturalezas distintas a las suyas. Posiblemente el siguiente punto de concentración fue entre las tribus humanas que ahora se conocen como nórdicas. Es en este punto donde entra el legendario clan Ciffer.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que el estúpido de Ulquiorra es descendiente de Shinigamis?

-Algo como eso Grimmjow. El líder del clan en ese entonces, Torisha Ciffer, se enamoró de una humana que conoció en una misión en el mundo real. Al ser el clan más noble y poderoso tomaron la decisión de encarnar en el mundo real… Abandonaron la sociedad de almas y vivieron entre los humanos, aunque la mayoría murió sin dejar descendencia o tuvieron hijos con reiatsu promedio.

-¿Murieron? Pero si todo el clan dejó la sociedad de almas y eso no suena a solo dos personas, además ¿No debieron conservar sus poderes?

-Cuando las almas puras encarnan, lo natural es que sus poderes se sellen, al bajar definitivamente al mundo real incluso Torisha perdió sus poderes, aun así las características genéticas tienden a manifestarse lentamente con el tiempo, es algo que está latente en sus descendientes., pero como les dije eran muy pocos. En sus primeros tiempos la sociedad de almas contaba solo con dos escuadrones, los humanos relativamente buenos y era fácil controlarlos con las ideas de castigos divinos, eso sumado a que eran también los primeros tiempos de la sociedad de almas explica lo pequeñas que eran las casas nobles, de hecho el clan Ciffer contaba apenas con diez miembros, incluidos los ancianos y el líder del clan

-¿Entonces Ulquiorra-sama es un Ciffer?

-En efecto Nell-chan. A Aizen le tomó más de un siglo encontrar a los pocos descendientes de ese olvidado y antiquísimo clan, se dio cuenta de que estaba casi extinto pero encontró a los últimos Ciffer en Inglaterra y Alemania, que son los lugares donde estuvo la zona de concentración espiritual antes de cambiar a Karakura.

-¿Y uno de esos Ciffer era el cabrón de Ulquiorra, verdad?

-No, eran su padres. Individuos con reiatsu elevado y visión espectral, pero eso dejó de ser importante muy pronto por que sus hijos parecieran haber heredado los genes perdidos durante tanto tiempo. Aunque de los dos el más fuerte era el mayor, Ulquiorra.

-¿Entonces los dos padres de Ulquiorra eran descendientes lejanos de Thorisha Ciffer? ¿Y… Aizen encontró la forma de hacer que se reprodujeran entre ellos?

-Ja, en realidad fue más simple que eso Nell-chan, verás, la evolución se abre paso a su modo. No es que las personas solo se enamoren y ya, el instinto de supervivencia influye un poco., no fue que Aizen haya manipulado a los padres de Ulquiorra para que se casasen si no que la supervivencia de sus genes influyó en su relación

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Tienda de Urahara (mundo real)**_

-Victoria tenía diecisiete años en ese entonces y yo solo quince. A medida que los meses transcurrieron sus padres la persuadieron de retomar su vida, se cambió de colegio e inicio de nuevo aunque aun nos visitaba en vacaciones. Yo descuidé mi vida por una crisis de depresión, pero el destino no me dejó sola ya que un viejo amigo del liceo fue hasta Inglaterra para averiguar qué había ocurrido conmigo. Recuerdo que me alegré tanto de verlo en la villa Schiffer, me prestó apoyo y con los años nuestra relación avanzó gradualmente. Y lo mismo le pasó a Victoria, conoció a alguien que supo curarla y ganarse su corazón. No la culpo, fue difícil para ella despegarse de mi hermano.

-Valla, eres admirable. Ir en contra de las probabilidades médicas de un humano por amor a tu hermano es digno de enaltecerse.

-¿Pero…? Yo… lo vi…- Inoue comenzaba a confundirse con la explicación.

-Es cierto Inoue-san., entonces debemos entender que Aizen lo obligo a volverse Hollow y Arrancar en un periodo de tiempo muy corto, y eso fue posible con su mitad de Hyogoku, posiblemente un par de horas después de que su alma fue extraída del cuerpo Ulquiorra-san ya estaba siendo presentado ante los arrancares como el cuarto espada.

-No puedo creer lo que me dicen sobre Ulquiorra… mi hermano es tan amable… o lo era antes… me cuesta solo imaginar que secuestrara a alguien, que le torturara y peor… que peleara con la intención de matar…

-Fue hecho a voluntad de Aizen, moldeo su alma a su gusto y propósitos.

-¿Entonces ya tienes una idea de cómo fue que su alma regresó a su cuerpo? Kisuke, ambos sabemos que las almas se purifican bajo la espada de un Shinigami y bueno, según lo que Ichigo e Inoue nos contaron el murió como resultado de la batalla contra el Hollow de Ichigo…

-¡Ah! Yoruichi, ojalá todo fuese tan simple como eso. Si hacemos memoria, ambos jóvenes no dijeron que muriera si no que se convirtió en cenizas mientras aun estaba conciente y es aquí donde está la respuesta. Orihime-chan ¿Qué relación tuviste con Ulquiorra cuando estabas en Hueco Mundo?

-¿Eh? Yo… pues… el solo fue mi carcelero, la mayor parte del tiempo me hacía ver lo débil que era, no sé si con la finalidad de destruirme moralmente o para saber más sobre mi… aunque luego de un incidente con otras arrancares algo cambio entre nosotros.-En este punto Inoue dirigió una avergonzada mirada a Elizabeth, antes de reanudar su comentario.- y justo cuando esa diferencia se estaba dando en nuestra relación, Kurosaki-kun…

-Dime Orihime ¿Qué clase de cambios se dieron? ¿Fueron cambios de ti hacia él, de él a ti o ambos?

-Bu...bueno, yo entendí su sentir, vi las cosas como él las veía y me esforzaba en hacerme entender cuando me cuestionaba…

Urahara pareció notar la renuencia de la chica a los detalles, y aunque su morbo le pedía a gritos presionarla se concentro en el problema actual.

-Es simple, de hecho hasta tonto que no lo hayamos entendido desde el principio- dijo el antiguo capitán en tono serio-. Su alma corrompida se purifico en Hueco Mundo mucho antes de pelear por última vez con Kurosaki, se purificó a manos de nuestra princesa- y dirigió una mirada tranquila a una sonrojada Orihime- por lo que nos cuentas, surgió un vinculo entre ustedes. No se pueden separar dos almas que ya se han unido, no importa lo que pase, estarán unidas para siempre. El se purificó porque lo llevaste a experimentar una forma pura de algún sentimiento positivo y son precisamente esos sentimientos positivos los que permitieron que no se condenara para siempre en Hueco Mundo.

-¿De qué habla?

-Me refiero a que desde el principio Ulquiorra-san no debía ni morir y mucho menos convertirse en Hollow, por eso su cuerpo se mantuvo activo. Luego al vincular su alma con la de Orihime tácitamente se la entregó a ella. Al desvanecerse en forma de Hollow lo único que ocurrió fue que regresó a su forma ideal, una mariposa blanca probablemente… Elizabeth, si usted no se hubiera empeñado en mantener con vida el cuerpo de su hermano, su alma no hubiera tenido a donde regresar y habría re iniciado el ciclo, es decir volver a encarnarse y perder por ende los recuerdos de sus dos existencias y quizá sus características espirituales aunque no el vinculo formado., afortunadamente su voluntad fue más allá de la lógica y la ciencia, por ello ahora tenemos a Ulquiorra Schiffer de vuelta con los vivos.

-¿Entonces mi hermano está vinculado con usted, señorita Inoue?

-Yo… no lo sé.

-En efecto. Claro que es natural que al despertar se sintiera fuera de lugar ante tantos cambios, pero ¿Por qué venir a Karakura? Ustedes son una familia con demasiados fondos como para necesitar la escuela pública, aunque se trate de Japón ¿No ve la lógica? Las dos almas se buscan mutuamente, por eso Orihime-chan hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para protegerlo y él no huyó de su presencia, sus almas ya están conectadas y el lazo es puro, no importa lo que pase es un vínculo que jamás va a romperse.

-Ahora entiendo por qué se preocupó por ti cuando te desmallaste en el auditorio.

-Y yo por qué no nos dijiste nada y lo ayudaste a escapar.

Todos voltearon sobresaltados a la entrada de la tienta., Uryuu y Matsumoto los contemplaban seriamente.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

Es todo de momento ¿Qué opinan?

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y reviews.

Besos.


	12. Conclusiones

Gomen-ne… De verdad lamento el retraso. Sigo sobre saturando mi horario, ahora además de Inglés, también metí Francés ¡Wiii! Amo ese idioma, solo que había olvidado lo complicado que era… con eso de que sobran letras y palabras… nahhh, pero eso no le quita lo hermoso. Además, Hime está loca y piensa tomar clases de bajo eléctrico también ¡Yupi!

La verdad es que si sigo así, terminaré tardando mas en subir capítulos, por eso estoy considerando seriamente lo de las clases de música o Kempo ¿Les mencione que también quiero Kempo? Y el sitio de entrenamiento está relativamente cerca de la universidad ^.^

Aunque, no me olvido de ustedes, del tiempo que dedican a los reviews (quienes dejan, claro) y del que dedican a mis tonterías por facebook… lo que me recuerda que ya pronto será la convención… ¡Super! Y si alguien va, me reconocerán porque usaré el mismo Kimono que está en mi perfil de facebook. Bueno, ahora solo me restan las dedicatorias.

_Para Devi, por ayudarme en los momentos de atascamiento durante la redacción de este capítulo. Para Megami Mars, por leer mis paradigmas y contestarme. Para Misari, por seguir aquí. Y para Fai, siempre para él._

Ya saben, ni Bleach y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, que si no Ulquiorra no estaría muerto y Gin no andaría desaparecido y… bueno, cosas. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión.

* * *

_**CONCLUSIONES**_

*/*

_**Oficina Principal del Gotei 13**_

-¡Denegado!

-¿Qué? Pero si es prácticamente hombre muerto. Su vida llegará a su fin en unos días ¿Cómo es que no puede permitírseme recabar información de un espécimen como él?

-Mayuri Taicho, concéntrese en encontrar la manera de separarlo del gigai ¿Es que acaso debemos llamar a Urahara Kisuke para que lo haga?

El capitán ensombreció su expresión ante la sola mención del hombre ¡Lo odiaba! Y sabía que todos conseguían manipularlo usando ese odio, insinuando que el rubio era superior a él. Mayuri aparentó calma y respondió al capitán general.

-El alma se encuentra completamente disociada en el gigai, de no ser porque conocemos su historia me atrevería a afirmar que es solo un humano. Por eso necesito estudiarlo en mi laboratorio., seré considerado con él, le administraré drogas contra el dolor y trataré de no hacerlo pasar por procesos irreversibles de modo que conserve su forma original lo más intacta posible….

-¡He dicho que no! Su trabajo consiste en desarrollar la tecnología adecuada para extraer un alma atascada de un gigai robado ¿No puedes hacerlo Mayuri Taicho? Quizá sea demasiado para ti, después de todo solo eras el segundo teniente de Urahara Kisuke… Puedes retirarte.

Mayuri rechinó los dientes, esa había sido una indirecta demasiado sucia, en su opinión. Se dirigió a su escuadrón., Nemu se encontraba ya preparando la sala de experimentos ¡Ah! Que desperdicio seria esa ejecución si no lo dejaban experimentar con el Hollow más perfecto de Aizen. Si bien tenía a la séptima espada, era obvio que no era nada comparado con la cuarta…

Comenzó su trabajo, revisó los escáneres del gigai una vez más. Nuevamente se frustro al no encontrar la lógica, parecía que el cuerpo falso se aferraba a mantener dentro de sí esa alma y esta a su vez no buscaba salir…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Mundo real**_

-Rangiku, yo…

-No tienes que explicarme nada, Hime. Te entiendo., sé que es amar a un enemigo, desear que pese al daño causado, no solo a ti si no a tus amigos y al mundo en general, sobreviva y esté bien… Entiendo lo difícil que es estar cerca de las personas que te aprecian cuando estás muerta por dentro… Quizá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si Gin hubiera aparecido de nuevo.

Inoue dibujó una tenue sonrisa, ahora entendía por qué era más fácil convivir con la teniente que con el resto de sus amigos. Avanzó a la abarrotada cocina y sacó la tetera de porcelana nueva, por primera vez notó lo abarrotado que estaba su departamento., cientos de electrodomésticos nuevos, muebles, plantas, utensilios ¿Cuándo había comprado el enorme estéreo que ocupaba toda la pared? Decidió dejar ese análisis para otra ocasión.

-Usted… ¿También peleo con…?

-No, yo no lo conocí en ese tiempo. De haberlo hecho quizá habría pedido una explicación cuando lo vi en la escuela acompañando a Hime-chan.

Elizabeth se sintió más tranquila. Hacia un rato había hablado con Johan por el móvil y le informó que esa tarde ni ella ni su hermano llegarían a dormir a la casa, odiaba mentirle después de todo lo que había hecho por ella -_no estoy mintiendo, después de todo ¿Cómo le explico que mi hermano está en otra dimensión juzgado por crímenes que cometió mientras era un alma impura y eso ocurrió cuando se supone estaba en coma?_ - Pensó. Amaba esa faceta de su novio, no hacía preguntas cuando notaba que las personas no querían hablar del tema. –Que estén bien- fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que colgaran.

Ahora estaba ahí, con ellas en el pequeño apartamento. Un llamado a la puerta se dejó escuchar, y pese a ser invitada y estar en casa ajena se aproximo a abrir.

-Inoue ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas?... No importa, Soi Fon capturó a Ulquiorra, ya ha sido enjuiciado… no volverá a hacerte daño. Será ejecutado en una semana.

Las tres mujeres sintieron que el alma escapaba de sus cuerpos, Elizabeth y Orihime casi pierden el conocimiento por la noticia que Ichigo les trajo. El shinigami sustituto, por su parte, reparó en la extraña que estaba en el apartamento de Inoue., su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus rasgos finos indicaban que tenía más de veinte años y si no fuera por las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos avellanados habría pensado que era increíblemente parecida a Ulquiorra.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es… Una amiga que conocí en una tienda que visité hoy…- Matsumoto contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió, e inventó una excusa para sacar al chico de ahí antes de que algo peor pasara-. Ahora, si no te molesta, Ichigo, estás interrumpiendo una noche de chicas.

-¡Oh! Está bien, solo quería decirle eso a Inoue.

Todas contemplaron fijamente como la puerta se cerraba tras él.

-¡No!...No puede morir, él no es una mala persona…no debería ser así…

Nadie dijo nada, Elizabeth tenía razón. Un nuevo llamado a la puerta distrajo a Inoue por un segundo, pero esta vez era Uryuu quien apareció tras la puerta, acompañado de Urahara.

-El capitán Hytsugaya regresó hace unos minutos de la sociedad de almas, me imagino que Kurosaki ya les ha dado la noticia.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Es muy pronto para darse por vencidos joven Uryuu. Recuerdo que no es la primera vez que la sociedad de almas condena injustamente a alguien a muerte, y el responsable es , irónicamente , de nuevo Aizen- La voz de Urahara sonaba extrañamente animada y Orihime entendió a lo que se refería-. ¿Me dirán acaso que dejarán que un inocente muera?

-Urahara-san, era un Hollow, aliado de Aizen., secuestró a Orihime…

-Eso no es cierto… Ishida, yo… el me dió a elegir, podía regresar al mundo real o ir con él ¡Yo decidí irme! ¿Entiendes? ¡Yo creí que ustedes estarían a salvo si me iba con él! Y luego… esas vidas que elegí proteger…ustedes se pusieron de nuevo en peligro… ¡Yo no quería ser salvada! Hubiera preferido morir en Hueco mundo antes que saber que eran lastimados de nuevo ¿Por qué nadie tomó eso en cuenta?

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal declaración. Inoue por su parte dejó que la verdad que había mantenido guardada tanto tiempo saliera al fin.

-¡Inoue-san!

-Él no era un monstruo… era frío, es cierto. Pero jamás me lastimó, me destruía moralmente con sus preguntas filosóficas pero también me hizo darme cuenta de mi propia fortaleza ¿Sabías que incluso le di una bofetada? Yo… una patética y débil humana a él, el cuarto espada, la mano derecha de Aizen… y él no me hizo daño ¿Debe morir por haber ayudado a Aizen? Ni siquiera eligió hacerlo, era la única razón que justificaba su existencia como Hollow… él no mató a nadie… el… no hizo nada malo…

-Entiendo…

-Entonces está decidido, pero en esta ocasión Yoruichi no podrá ir con ustedes.

-¿Vas a mandarlos a pelear nuevamente contra la sociedad de almas? Esto no es como el caso de Kuchiki Rukia, ahora no cuentan con la ventaja del anonimato., en cuanto intenten ayudarlo todos los escuadrones recibiremos la orden de aniquilarlos.

-¡Ah! Matsumoto-san, estoy seguro de que nadie en la sociedad de almas se enterará de sus propósitos ¿O sí?

Ranguiku lo miró molesta, ella jamás traicionaría a Orihime de esa manera y estaba de acuerdo en que el chico no merecía morir, pero es que ninguno de los chicos tenía el reiatsu suficiente para poder vencer a algún asiento del gotei 13… aunque ella no los delatara, cuando debieran enfrentar a algún teniente o capitán estarían perdidos.

-Está bien Ranguiku-san, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero esto es algo que debo hacer… aunque nadie me acompañe yo iré a rescatarlo… o moriré con él.

-Señorita Inoue… yo también…

-Me temo que no Elizabeth-san, usted no tiene alguna habilidad desarrollada y no conoce el seireitei, que valla con ella sería más bien una desventaja, pero puede ayudarme aquí, en el mudo real.

-Entonces te acompañaré Inoue-san.

-Ishida-kun…

-Cometí un error al delatarlo antes de cuestionarte lo que ocurria, por mi orgullo Quincy debo reparar mi falta… Urahara-san ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará abrir una puerta senkai?

-Diez días

-¿Qué? No puede ser ¡La ejecución será en solo siete! Mi hermano va a…

-A menos que un shinigami haga el ritual adecuado para ir a la sociedad de almas…

Las miradas de todos se fijaron en Matsumoto, que suspiró derrotada.

-¿Nada de lo que diga va a convencerte de desistir, verdad?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Torre del arrepentimiento (Sociedad de almas)**_

Estaba apoyado en la abertura de la torre, contemplando la extraña ciudad que se extendía ante él ¿Ese era el lugar a donde los espíritus van al morir sus cuerpos? Entonces se le antojaba apacible, tranquilo. Escuchó la puerta de la prisión abrirse y unos pasos ligeros aproximarse a él.

-¿Ulquiorra Schiffer?

Se giró al escuchar su nombre, se encontró con una shinigami de complexión pequeña, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos de un peculiar azul lo miraban curiosos.

-Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, Teniente del decimo tercer escuadrón. He sido asignada para las labores de…

-Serás mi carcelera ¿No es así?

-Yo…

-Dime una cosa Kuchiki Rukia ¿Hay alguna razón para que particularmente tú hayas sido asignada a este trabajo?

-El capitán general considera que, dado mi rango y experiencia con los arrancares…

-¿Peleaste conmigo en esa guerra?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? La única persona que peleo contigo fue Ichigo ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

-Kurosaki Ichigo…

-Sí… Yo también fui a Hueco-mundo para rescatar a Inoue, pero jamás pelee contigo…y ahora, ya que sabes quién soy y lo que haré. Es mi deber informarte… que… pues…

-Ni siquiera tú pareces tener la voluntad de explicar lo que va a pasarme. No es necesario que conozca desde ahora cómo voy a morir, lo descubriré cuando llegue el momento… si eso era todo lo que debías decirme, entonces puedes dejarme solo.

-¿Es que no te arrepientes? Dañaste a Inoue, la lastimaste… la arrancaste del mundo y la llevaste a ese averno…

-Si me arrepiento de lo que le hice o no es algo entre la mujer y yo.

-No he terminado de hablar… aun debes saber algo sobre este lugar… si no quieres que te diga como morirás, esta bien., pero aun debo decirte

Ulquiorra le restó toda la importancia a su acompañante, se volteo nuevamente a contemplar la ciudad. El amanecer teñía el cielo de purpura y rosa pálido, diluyendo en suaves notas la negrura de la noche, la luna perdía su brillo poco a poco y las estrellas se escondían celosas del cálido sol dejando a las delicadas nubes adornar el cielo…

-… y eso podría ser darle un recado a una persona que te importe, si es que te interesa alguien.

Ulquiorra se giró, estaba sorprendido de que la shinigami aun siguiera ahí ¿No notaba que era ignorada en su totalidad?

-No me interesa.

-Esto es importante, quizá tu alma pueda estar en paz si por una vez en tu vida dices las cosas que callas siempre… ¿O es que de verdad nada atormenta tu alma? ¿No hay nada que te gustaría decirle a alguien antes de morir? ¿Algo que desees admitir? ¿Alguien a quien nos pidas que cuidemos tal vez?

Rukia sonrió ante la reacción del prisionero, como antigua condenada a muerte sentía alguna especie de empatía con Ulquiorra. Si bien los casos eran distintos, aun tenía la necesidad de ayudar a esa alma corrupta a purificarse, quien sabía, quizá hasta podía volver a encarnar en algún tiempo y tener la oportunidad de ser alguien bueno, con una familia feliz…

-Ella ya tiene alguien que la cuide, shinigami, y sé que esa persona daría su alma por una sonrisa suya si llegase a presentarse el caso…

-¿Dices que Inoue ya ha encontrado a alguien que la cuide?

-La mujer no es el centro de mi universo, shinigami, y no me siento preocupado por ella., se que tiene la capacidad de cuidarse sola., en su defecto, serían ustedes mismos quienes la pongan en peligro de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es muy complejo para ti, shinigami? ¿Creíste que sabias todo de mí? No es así, pero no te molestes en averiguarlo ahora. Amistad, compañerismo, afecto, preocupación… son cosas que solo estorban y te hacen más pesado. No las necesito.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja

Ulquiorra miró a Rukia con una ligera extrañeza ¿Se reía de él? Optó por darle la espalda de nuevo, era obvio que no lo entendía.

-Y entonces no temerás morir, no te aferrarás patéticamente a la vida y aceptaras tu muerte con humildad ¿No es así? Agradecerás que los problemas terminen contigo y no afecten después de esto a nadie más ¿Me equivoco?

Ulquiorra se tensó ante sus palabras, aun así decidió no voltear.

-No seas ingenuo, no importa cuánto te esfuerces en no dejar que los sentimientos fluyan, aun así te alcanzarán y serán más intensos contigo por resistirte a ello. Hubo una persona condenada a muerte antes que tú, y al igual que tú, creía que no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse… pero al pasar los días entendió que había trastornado la vida de muchas personas y jamás volverían a ser como antes… deseo con todo su ser que esas personas la disculparan y estuvieran bien… que tuvieran una vida lo más normal posible… y aceptó morir, creía que era lo más sensato.

-Porque lo era. A final de cuentas, causó daño ¿No es así?

-No seas tonto, es cierto que causó daño, pero también hubo cosas buenas, aunque ese no es el punto…

-¿Me dirás que amó y fue amada? ¿Y fue muy ingenua al no notarlo o aceptarlo?

-¡_plaf_!- Ulquiorra detuvo la bofetada que Rukia intentó propinarle- No me interesan tus patéticas anécdotas, me he dado cuenta desde el inicio que hablabas de ti ¿Creíste que me ablandaría y te dejaría saber más de mí por contarme tu vida? ¿O era que pensabas hacer que me arrepintiera de mi pasado para ayudar a mi alma? Eres demasiado soberbia, shinigami, además tus emociones nublan tu juicio hasta volverte irracional.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Dices que debí morir? Pero, mírame ¡Sigo viva! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque esas personas cuyas vidas trastorné vinieron a rescatarme, me aprecian lo suficiente como para arriesgar su vida por mi… y tú no puedes decir lo mismo, a que no. Nadie te echara en falta, no eres importante para alguien y no permanecerás después de tu muerte en las memorias de nadie. El mundo estará mejor después de que mueras.

En su vida, jamás había sentido el impulso de golpear a una mujer, ni siquiera la repulsión por la actitud de Miyata era tan fuerte como lo que provocaban en él las palabras de esa shinigami ¿Qué nadie lo echaría en falta? Pues podía reírse de su tonta conclusión., aunque por otra parte una pequeña parte de él estaba preocupada por su hermana ¿Qué haría Elizabeth al saberlo muerto? ¿Podría seguir con su vida de modo que fuera feliz, algún día? No., su hermana viviría atormentada hasta el final por su desenlace… pero decirle a esa shinigami que estaba preocupado por alguien no era una opción, no una agradable al menos. Se sintió ligeramente mejor cuando la contemplo abandonar la torre, al menos tendría unas horas para planear el contraataque., hasta la hora de llevarle los alimentos.

Continuará….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/

/

Ah, creo que me quedó muy corto. De verdad esperaba poder alargarlo más. No sé porque quería que Rukia y Ulquiorra se llevaran bien, o medianamente bien pero solo consigo hacerlos pelear T.T

En fin. Les agradecería mucho un comentario ¿Qué les ha parecido? Además_ "Por cada review que me obsequias, Ulquiorra chibi sonríe. Permitele a Ulquiorra chibi ser feliz, regala un review"._

Lo que me recuerda que lo próximo que subiré será un capi de "La princesa de los sueños rotos" y espero que les guste.

¡Besos!

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

¡Ahhhh! Casi lo olvido, tengo un obsequio para ustedes, se trata de otro fragmento estratosférico de Ulqui. Espero que os guste, y ahora sí, besos.

_**Fragmentos estratosféricos II**_

-Soy Yammi.

-…

-Valla, tío, si que eres de pocas palabras.

-…

-Está bien, veo que no eres solo el niño bonito de Aizen porque sí, eso de derribar a Noitra de un solo golpe y poder eludir las trampas de Szayell… entiendo porque casi todos te odian.

-Si les agrado o no es algo que carece de importancia, como hijos de Aizen-sama es nuestro deber ser los mejores para las tareas que nos encomienda.

-Sí, tío, pero últimamente no hay nada que hacer… entrenar, yo solo necesito comer y me haré mas fuerte… pero tú… a ti te toca toda la diversión, según se.

-Solo cumplo las órdenes de Aizen-sama.  
-Está bien…, suena aburrido pero de todos modos no hay nada mejor que hacer. Grimmjow, por ejemplo, está ocupado peleando con Noitra y queriendo tirarse a Tía, Stark siempre tiene flojera, Barragan… ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

-…Conoces la importancia de nuestros fines, detestaría tener algún contratiempo que pueda arruinarlos.

-Entiendo Aizen-sama.

-Debes ir al mundo real y verificar la evolución del reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo. Ulquiorra, mátalo si representa una amenaza para nuestros planes.

-Sí, Aizen-sama.

Abrio garganta y se dispuso a cruzar el portal, de reojo notó a Yammi acercarse también. Del otro lado del portal el atardecer pacífico de Karakura les dio la bienvenida. Se trataba de un espacio concurrido, bien podía ser un parque.

-Ahhh, cuando aun llevaba mascara vine aquí un par de veces y veo que sigue igual de aburrido.

-Deja de quejarte, te dije que podía venir yo solo. Tú fuiste quien insistió en acompañarme.

-Vale, vale, perdona.

Las personas comenzaron a hablar entre sí ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Había un enorme cráter en el suelo y nada parecía haberlo provocado, algunos osados comenzaban a acercarse y otros desconfiados opinaban que lo mejor era llamar a la policía o a Don Kanonji.

-¿Quién diablos son esos tipos? ¿Qué están mirando?... ¡Me los tragaré a todos!

Ulquiorra suspiró fastidiado. Dejó a Yammi perder el tiempo mientras analizaba la energía espiritual de la ciudad. Había suficientes reiatsus ligeramente por encima del promedio, pero todos patéticamente mediocres, nada que representara una amenaza, ni para ellos dos ni para Aizen-sama.

-¡Puag!… ¡Qué asco!

-¿Y qué esperabas? Es normal que unas almas tan débiles no sepan bien.

-¡Pero esos bastardo me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro!

-No pueden vernos.

-Lo sé, pero aun así me irrita. Bueno, ¿A cuanta gente tenemos que matar?

-Solo a uno. No hace falta que matemos a nadie más.

-solo uno entre todos ellos ¿Eh?

-Lo cierto es que, en teoría, solo hay tres personas en este lugar con suficiente energía espiritual para luchar. El resto son escoria. Será fácil dar con ellos….Que sorpresa. Hay un superviviente.

Se trataba de una insignificante chica de cabello oscuro.

-Ulquiorra ¿Es ella?

-Fíjate bien, estúpido. Su alma comienza a resquebrajarse en cuanto te acercas. Es escoria.

-Valla, entonces solo es casualidad que haya soportado mi Gonsui. Da igual ¡Adios!

Yammi había estado demasiado ocupado siendo estúpido, no notó un par de reiatsus mediocres que se acercaban deprisa a donde ellos estaban, lanzó una patada a la insignificante humana, tal vez para acabar con ella. No funcionó.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

Lo único que se veía era la figura morena de un enorme adolescente, por su reiatsu y la alteración física de su brazo, dedujo que se trataba de un amigo del tal Kurosaki Ichigo, nadie importante de todos modos. Lo escuchó dar instrucciones a una persona detrás de él, que huyera junto con la humana sobreviviente, era lo más sensato que podía hacer., al menos retrasaría sus muertes.

El humano concentró energía en su brazo, un intento de ataque seguramente. Yammi no tuvo problemas en evitar el ataque y de paso incluso arrancarle el brazo al humano antes de arrojarlo al suelo. Un grito femenino impregnado de terror se elevó en el ambiente y entonces la vio…


	13. La cuenta atrás

_Hola de nuevo a todos. Valla que me costó trabajo terminar este capítulo, es muy extenso. Espero que les guste-y sea digno de algún comentario. Me preocupa que la historia se haya hecho tediosa o algo parecido-._

_Ya saben, de pertenecerme Bleach o sus personajes, tal vez Ulquiorra también habría dejado de pertenecer al elenco y estaría conmigo todo el tiempo, mientras que Matsumoto sería feliz con Gin._

* * *

_**. - * La cuenta atrás * - .**_

* * *

_**Apartamento de Inoue (Mundo real).**_

-Anímate Rangiku-san, les prestaremos toda la ayuda posible, no es como si fuéramos a condenarlos a su perdición, confió en que al final todo terminará satisfactoriamente, incluso para ti.

-Escúchame Urahara, solo quedan cinco días ¿Cómo se supone que lograras que su reiatsu se eleve lo suficiente como para vencer a diez capitanes y trece tenientes? Y te recuerdo que todos están entrenando para volverse más fuertes desde el fin de la guerra… Los envías a una muerte segura.

-Estoy segura de que se nos ocurrirá un plan… Ranguiku, no tienes que ayudar si no quieres…buscaré una manera de salvarlo, incluso si Urahara-san e Ishida-kun tampoco me apoyaran yo buscaría la manera de ayudarlo…

-Hime-chan…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Campo de entrenamientos del escuadrón 13 (Sociedad de Almas).**_

-Hey… tranquilízate Rukia. Podrías cortarme un brazo pese a tener un arma de madera ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás demasiado estresada.

-¡Nada!

-Ya veo…. ¿Sabes? Si este fuera un combate real estaría muerto desde hace mucho…aunque ahora, pese a la protección, estoy hecho picadillo.

Renji hizo las reverencias que marcaban el final del combate mientras se quitaba el equipo de protección y se frotó los moretones. Por su parte, Rukia respiraba ligeramente agitada., ni siquiera entrenar le ayudaba a liberar el estrés que "el prisionero" le provocaba ¡Y eso que solo iba el segundo día de vigilancia! No tenía idea de las consecuencias que le dejaría convivir con él el resto de la semana.

-¿Vas a decirme porque estás tan mal?

-No es nada.

-Pues recuérdame no practicar contigo cuando te pasa "nada".

-Lo siento Renji… es solo que… ese arrancar me saca de mis casillas.

-Sí, suelen ser así, cuando Ishida y yo peleamos con el séptimo…pues nos trataba como sus juguetes.

-No, este no es como los otros… no es que sea arrogante… es más como… ¿Cómo te lo explico? … No sé, hay que darle su mérito a Inoue por soportarlo…

-El problema es que quieres ayudarlo a encontrar la paz ¿No es así? Escucha, te lo digo como amigo, no todos los prisioneros son iguales. Cuando tú estuviste condenada, eras inocente, lo fuiste todo el tiempo. Pero él… él era la mano de recha de Aizén, secuestró a Inoue-san y no hablemos de las almas inocentes que debió devorar para convertirse en arrancar.

-Lo sé…es solo que…quizá sea una tontería mía, pero no se siente corrompido como el resto de los Hollows con los que me he topado hasta ahora… ¡Me voy! Debo hacer el papeleo del escuadrón y luego mis deberes.

Rukia salió de la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigió a su escuadrón… ¡Cinco días! En cinco días la vida de Ulquiorra Ciffer llegaría a su fin ¿Cómo se sentiría Inoue con la noticia? Tal vez más tranquila o también triste… ¡Qué tontería! ¿Por qué Inoue se sentiría triste? Después de todo, al fin ese sujeto la dejaría en paz para siempre, aunque conociendo el generoso corazón de Orihime, era muy probable que perdonara al arrancar por todo lo pasado y tal vez, si dependiera de ella, lo exoneraría de las culpas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Torre del arrepentimiento (sociedad de almas).**_

Corazón…alma… ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Por qué las personas decían siempre cosas como "mi corazón es tuyo" "te entrego mi alma"? ¿Qué daban realmente cuando decían esas frases? Si en verdad entregaran el corazón morirían, si en verdad dieran el alma dejarían de existir. Se trataba solamente de un montón de raciocinios errados, premisas emitidas sin cuidado ni lógica ¿Entonces por que cuando pensaba en ello y en lo estúpido que resultaban esas expresiones venía a su mente la imagen de la mujer?

Ulquiorra deseaba dejar de complicarse la existencia, en unos días más todo llegaría a su fin y esta vez finalmente sería definitivo. Era algo relativamente bueno, quizá, dejaría de pertenecer a la realidad que no comprendía del todo., aunque últimamente su mente le dejaba ver vagos momentos de su "otra muerte" y lo que hizo en ese tiempo.

Entendía que había sido fiel sirviente del hombre que lo asesinó, y también a sus padres, entendía (por lo que le dijeron los shinigamis) que había arruinado la vida de la mujer y casi asesinado a un shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki.

… Ichigo Kurosaki… la mujer, Inoue Orihime… Aizen-sama… esos nombres revolvían algo en su mente, algo demasiado intenso., tanto que cada que pensaba en ello terminaba mareado y con un agudo dolor de cabeza además de extrañas punzadas en el pecho. Sentía que estaba cerca de obtener las respuestas de sus dudas además del final de su mísera existencia.

Contempló estoicamente la luna a través de la rendija, ningún tipo de emoción se filtraba por u rostro mientras dejaba que el final de su vida se acercara un poco más.

_**°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°**_

_**4 days for the dead**_

_**°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°**_

_**Casa Kurosaki (Mundo real).**_

Todo era demasiado raro, su instinto le decía que un detalle importante escapaba a su conocimiento ¿Pero qué era? No le convencía la espontanea eficiencia de su teniente. Era cierto que le facilitaba demasiado las cosas el que se hiciera cargo del papeleo y los recorridos vespertinos, incluso había dejado de abarrotar el pequeño apartamento de Inoue Orihime., aunque tal vez eso se debiera a que en tal ya no cabía ni un alfiler.

Hitsugaya dio un suspiro, estaba seguro de que algo tramaba su teniente, quizá pedir vacaciones o un aumento de sueldo, como fuera, confiaba en enterarse pronto. Matsumoto era el tipo de mujer indiscreta que siempre terminaba fastidiándolo con sus tonterías.

Recordó el mensaje que el capitán general dio tras la sentencia del arrancar, unos días atrás "Todos los capitanes y tenientes deben estar presentes en la ejecución de Ulquiorra Ciffer, partidario fiel de Souzuke Aizen y por ende enemigo de la sociedad de almas…" quizá fuera eso. Matsumoto evitaba en todo lo posible cualquier asunto relacionado con Aizen y… Gin Ichimaru. Era su relación con este último el único tema en el que se mostraba discreta y hasta hermética, tal vez por el dolor de haber sido traicionada… Probablemente, a cambio de ser una teniente ejemplar, Matsumoto pediría no estar presente en la ejecución…. ¡No! Debía ser otra cosa, y como capitán, procuraría estar atento a lo que fuere.

Sintió el reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo acercándose y segundos después lo vio entrar al curioso sitio de entrenamiento.

-Toushiro, hola.

-Capitán Hitsugaya para ti.

-Sí, claro… como sea ¿Sabes dónde está Urahara? La tienda estaba completamente vacía.

-Encontré una nota en la entrada, decía que con el fin de proporcionar un mejor servicio emprendería un viaje.

-¿De verdad?

-No tenemos tiempo para perderlo en tonterías, empecemos Kurosaki….- el discurso fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil que indicaba una llamada entrante-… ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Etto…mi móvil…una llamada de casa.

-¡Apágalo! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que odio las distracciones?

Toushiro le arrebató el teléfono y de una manera educada contestó un "No molestéis" antes de finalizar la llamada

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Apartamento de Inoue (Mundo real).**_

Matsumoto estaba sumamente estresada, necesitaba sake. Esa mañana había ido a la escuela de Inoue para justificar el que faltaría a clases por una semana_ si todo sale bien_. Además, se había ofrecido a hacer el papeleo del escuadrón ¿Por qué? Simple, necesitaba distraerse, y en momentos de estrés era precisamente el llevar una vida responsable lo que más la tranquilizaba…

-¡Maldición! odio esto… odio a Aizen… y te odio…Gin…- Se suponía que debía actuar normal para que su capitán (todos los capitanes, para ser exactos) no se enterara de que Inoue pretendía detener la ejecución…Era algo difícil, porque resulta que la confianza que no se tenía ni a ella misma la tenía en su capitán. Había aprendido algo de él en esos meses posteriores a la guerra, y eso fue asfixiar sus problemas con trabajo. Hitsugaya le había enseñado que resulta más útil perderse entre formularios del escuadrón que entre litros de sake… de algún modo, fue su ejemplo para reponerse del daño que los capitanes causaron en su corazón., o uno en específico.

Por eso se sentía tan abatida, de algún modo estaba traicionando a la única persona que aun confiaba un poco en ella, o que al menos le tenía paciencia.

Ranguiku recordó a Hisagi y Kira, compañeros de penas y borracheras junto con el capitán Kyoraku… ¡Eso era! Después de todo, abrir una puerta Sekai no era lo único que podía hacer por Inoue….

¡Tendría que apresurarse con el papeleo!, terminarlo antes de que Orihime regresara de su entrenamiento para poder hacer sus propios movimientos en el seireitei.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Calles de Karakura (Mundo Real).**_

Karin estaba más que fastidiada, desde que el capitán de la sociedad de almas había llegado, las cosas en casa cambiaron demasiado para su gusto. Ichigo llegaba a casa muy entrada la noche y no siempre cenaba lo que Yuzu le dejaba preparado. Era cierto que debían entrenar, mantenerse fuertes ¿Pero Ichi-nii estaba fuerte si no descansaba o se alimentaba como debía? El capitán no entendería eso jamás, era un alma, no se enfermaba ni sentía hambre ¿Verdad?

Y además se había dado el lujo de cortar la llamada sin dejarla hablar si quiera ¡Pues bien! Por eso estaba en camino a la maldita tienda de Urahara donde su hermano entrenaba con el fastidioso capitán.

Entró sin ningún preámbulo, ella iba por su hermano y punto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurosaki?

Pero Karin ignoró olímpicamente al chico.

-Ichi-nii, no me interesa si el hermano de Rukia ha dicho tal o cual cosa, en casa cenamos todos juntos, era así antes de la muerte de mamá y es así ahora. Así que no dejaré que nada cambie eso hasta que sea Rukia la que se preocupe por ti.

La escena debió parecer cómica, la pequeña jaló de la oreja de su hermano hasta llegar a casa seguidos de un exasperado y gritón Hitsugaya., que no dejó de vociferar cosas sobre la responsabilidad en todo el camino. Mientras que en casa Yuzu se sintió muy feliz de ver llegar a su hermano a tiempo para cenar y luego dormir.

* * *

_**/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°**_

_**3 days for the dead**_

_**°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°**_

* * *

_**Torre del arrepentimiento (Sociedad de lamas).**_

-¿Y bien?

-No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí, shinigami. Desde el principio dejé en claro que no necesitaba la ayuda de tu compañera, menos la tuya. No les daré el placer de turbar mi espíritu con sus palabras.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué? Rukia no pretende burlarse de ti, si fueras menos estúpido entenderías eso… Purificar almas, esa es la misión de los shinigamis, incluso las almas pérfidas como la tuyas.

-Es demasiado errado emitir un juicio sin conocer la situación. Ustedes no saben nada sobre mi y ya me han juzgado ¿Ahora me dices que van a ayudarme? Eso es ilógico.

-Bien, si no quieres ser ayudado… es tu problema. Le diré a Rukia que se limite a traer tus alimentos.

Ignoró completamente al shinigami de cabellos rojos que seguía hablando mientras abandonaba su prisión. Era verdaderamente fastidiosa la actitud que tenían., él ya se había resignado a la muerte, había aceptado de buena gana que llegara el fin a toda la desesperación que no entendía ¿Se estaba rindiendo? No. Era solo que había perdido ¿Qué sentido tenía su existencia si fue vencido por escoria como esa? Ninguna, seguir viviendo era frustrante, porque cada segundo, cada inhalación de aire, cada latido de su corazón eran un regalo de sus enemigos., y eso… eso era humillante.

Una pesadez familiar invadió sus párpados ¿Qué momentos de su pasado le permitiría conocer su mente en esta ocasión?

_**Estratosférico III**_

Sus ojos grises como el invierno, su cabello como los rayos del sol al atardecer, su piel clara como la porcelana... La calidez de su vida... Era una humana, una humana contradictoria. Tenía miedo y aun así luchaba, era débil y se esforzaba en vencerlos, estaba desarmada pero no se había resignado, estaba en desventaja y se preocupaba por sus compañeros más que por ella misma.

La vio invocar escudos que frenaron el ataque de Yammi…No, no frenaron el ataque, era algo distinto. También invocó escudos que sanaron el brazo de su amigo. Y una vez más no estaba haciendo exactamente eso, era otra cosa ¿Regresión del tiempo? ¿Del espacio?

-Eres extraña, mujer.

Los ojos grises lo miraron aterrados y luego de avanzar un paso dibujó una tenue sonrisa. Un gesto apenas perceptible, nadie lo notó.

-Hey Ulquiorra ¿Qué te parece si le arranco los brazos y las piernas y se la llevamos a Aizen?

¿Llevarla a Hueco mundo? No encajaría en ese lugar. Era una humana, alguien vivo, turbado por las emociones., no sobreviviría ni un minuto en Las Noches.

-Mátala Yammi. Es basura.

Entonces Kurosaki Ichigo llegó al lugar. Era tan patético, no era más que escoria defendiendo a sus amigos que también lo eran. Por eso odiaba a los humanos, todos eran tontos, idealistas y absurdos. Pero ese falso shinigami era un poco desconcertante, no tanto como la mujer pero sí lo suficiente como para inspirar su odio. No por ser humano si no por ser pusilánime y débil.

Tenía potencial, pero también miedo. Y era precisamente el miedo lo que lo conduciría a su propia destrucción.

-Nos vamos.

No estaba huyendo. Ninguno de sus rivales podía haberle hecho si quiera un rasguño a él, simplemente su misión estaba terminada. No había nadie en el mundo real que significara una amenaza a los planes de su señor.

-Débil…. No sé cual sea tu teoría, pero si una orden incluye la palabra "mátalo" es obvio que debes hacerlo.

No tenía ningún sentido prestar atención a las palabras de Grimmjow, estaban llenas de irracionalidad, igual que sus actos. Pero no podía ignorar la mirada de su señor tras el comentario de la sexta espada.

-Si el falso shinigami se convierte en una amenaza, yo mismo lo matare.

Aizen-sama sonrió complacido.

-Tráeme a la mujer.

-Es escoria, su reiatsu no es muy alto.

-Es indispensable para nuestros planes….y Ulquiorra… llevalo a él.

Una misión con Grimmjow. Tedioso. Detestaba su irracionalidad, pero en esta ocasión estaba bien, sería la mejor forma de capturar a la mujer.

-Eso es, mujer. Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Puedes curarles a pesar de que sus heridas sean tan graves? Ven conmigo, mujer. Silencio. La próxima palabra que digas será "sí". Si respondes cualquier otra cosa, rodarán cabezas. Pero no la tuya... sino las de tus amigos. No preguntes nada. No digas nada. No tienes derechos ni opciones. En tus manos está la cuerda que sostiene la guillotina sobre los cuellos de tus compañeros. Así es. No te equivoques, mujer. Esto no es una negociación... es una orden. Aizen-sama desea tus poderes y me ha pedido que te lleve conmigo. Sólo lo diré una vez más... ven conmigo, mujer.

Extendió su mano a la mujer. Sus ojos lloraban, ella sentía una absoluta desesperación…por eso era tan interesante. Tenía miedo, miedo de él, pero temía más por sus amigos. Era patética. Era débil pero no dudó en salvar a sus amigos, fue muy estúpida, no notó que todo fue una trampa…era tan lastimosa pero también albergaba una chispa de algo interesante.

-No olvides que le debes lealtad a Aizen-sama, si tú y tus amigos viven aun es porque Aizen-sama se los ha permitido.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-….

-¿Por qué?

-Sé más precisa, mujer.

-¿Por qué sigues a Aizen….-sama?

-Ese es mi único objetivo.

-No puede ser solo eso… quiero decir ¿Lo sigues por aprecio? ¿Por qué te hizo más fuerte?

-A diferencia de los humanos, yo no necesito ese tipo de razones estúpidas.

-¡No son estúpidas!... Por eso los lazos entre las personas son especiales, si sigues a alguien puede ser porque lo amas o…

-¿Por qué proteges tú a Kurosaki Ichigo?

-¿Qué? Yo…

-No es por amor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-Si sigues a alguien, puede ser porque lo amas, eso acabas de decir. Pero tú te alejaste de él y me seguiste a mí. No lo amas. Claro, si eso que llamas amor pudiese existir.

-Yo… quería protegerlo.

-Sabes que vendrá por ti. Fuiste demasiado ingenua al sacrificarte de ese modo. Por eso Aizen-sama te eligió a ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Entiende tu posición en este lugar. Eres demasiado fragil para este mundo, mujer. Demasiado idealista, cálida, amable… humana. En este mundo solo hay almas vacías que desean matarte más que otra cosa. Por eso soy el encargado de vigilarte., de nada serviría un rehén muerto.

-Yo… solo quería que no lo lastimaran más… quería que todos estuvieran bien… en ese momento no me importaba otra cosa.

Odiaba verla llorar. Ese líquido cristalino que resbalaba por sus mejillas demostraba su pureza, contraste con él que solo tenía esas marcas.

-Yo… tengo miedo.

-¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?

-… no lo sé

_**(Fin del fragmento estratosférico).**_

* * *

_**°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°**_

_**2 Days for the dead**_

_**°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°**_

* * *

_**Casa Kurosaki (Mundo real).**_

-¡Suficiente! En esta casa cenamos a una hora y eso se respeta aunque se esté acabando el mundo.

-Escucha Kurosaki, tu hermano y yo estaremos ocupados hasta tarde, es importante. No hay tiempo para tonterías.

-Cenar en familia es importante.

-¡Pero si se la pasan discutiendo todo el tiempo!

-Ese es nuestro problema. Si no fueras tan amargado entenderías.

-¿Amargado?... Soy un capitán responsable, no como la holgazana de mi teniente que….

Karin salió de la cocina. No le importaba que Toushiro alegara sobre la importancia de entrenar como demente, mientras ella estuviera en casa se aseguraría de que Ichi-nii estuviera bien, y de que nada pusiera triste Yuzu, ni si quiera un pequeño capitán estresado.

Una risilla traviesa escapó de sus labios. Quizá si Toushiro fuera menos amargado, entrenara menos y se alimentara mejor crecería un poco más.

-No me ignores cuando estoy hablándote.

¿La estaba jalando del brazo? ¡Oh! Ni siquiera su padre se atrevía a hacer eso…. Se sacudió violentamente para librarse del agarre del pequeño capitán.

Gran error.

-Karin-chan ¿Qué es todo ese….. waaaaaa…..Gomenasai….gomenasai…yo no vi nada-. Yuzu regresó veloz a su habitación y puso el seguro.

Otra vez estaban en el suelo. El pequeño capitán había caído sobre Karin.

-Quítate de encima ¡Idiota!

-Nó… ¿Me llamaste Idiota? Pues te enteras de que no lo soy y parece que solo así vas a escucharme. Necesito que me dejes en paz-. No él supo la razón pero se acercó un poco más a la chica.

-No me da la gana.

-Quiero que dejes de distraerme-. Estaba cada vez más cerca, aspiro su aroma, un aroma infantil pero salvaje.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes.

-Y tú no eres nadie para contradecirme….

-Pues resulta que vives en mi casa, y hay reglas.

-Ah, pero para que puedas tener una casa el mundo debe funcionar de cierta manera. Y resulta que es por idiotas como yo que el orden se mantiene.

-¡Amargado!

-¡Rebelde!

-¡Enano!

-Ya fue suficiente…

Fue suave, muy suave. Ambos eran torpes, inexpertos e inocentes, pero fue eso lo que hizo más maravilloso el encanto del primer beso. El pequeño capitán debía admitir que le fascinaba la rebeldía de Karin, su mirada firme y su cabello oscuro, ese carácter inquebrantable y orgulloso pero sabio a final de cuentas. Y Karin entendió que le fascinaba la responsabilidad del capitán, la profundidad de su mirada aqua, el estoicismo de su actitud, el orden con que llevaba su vida y claro, le encantaba más ser ella quien alterara ese orden.

-Ya llegu…. ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Ambos debían admitir muchas cosas que les provocaba el otro. Y tal vez lo harían si sobrevivían al ataque de histeria de un hermano mayor furioso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Departamento de Desarrollo e Investigaciones (Escuadrón 12, Sociedad de Almas).**_

¿Debía decírselo a su capitán? Sí debía. Pero por otro lado no quería ser el chivo expiatorio a un ataque de ira. Mayuri-sama estaba frustrado por perder ante un gigai de Kisuke Urahara y si se enteraba de que el Quincy estaba entrenando junto con esa humana que tanto quería analizar también, bueno eso tal vez no lo molestaría tanto –si no fuera porque estaban entrenando con el tal Urahara, aunque posiblemente eso tampoco le importaría demasiado- excepto por el hecho de que planeaban robar al sujeto de investigación que tanto quería su capitán.

Que horrible situación, nadie quería estar en el lugar de Nemu. Se arriesgaba a volver a ser torturada y mutilada por puro estrés… ¿Pero si no le decía? No le pasaría nada y el Quincy estaría a salvo junto con su amiga.

Apago el monitor por el que espiaban al humano antes de que algún otro subordinado llegara al escuadrón ¿Tenía algún derecho a elegir sobre lo que debía hacer? Se encontró por primera vez con "el deseo" de hacer algo sin comprender las razones. Su mundo siempre se había limitado a lo que Mayuri-sama ordenaba, era extraño que ahora tuviera el deseo de hacer algo a lo que no le encontraba razón.

Se encaminó al laboratorio donde el capitán intentaba desarrollar la tecnología que separaría un alma, una simple alma de un gigai.

* * *

_**°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°**_

_**1 Day for the dead.**_

_**°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°**_

* * *

El día había transcurrido con relativa calma, el papeleo del escuadrón estaba listo, su capitán parecía no sospechar lo que ocurriría, resulta que estaba ocupado discutiendo no sabía qué asunto con el Ryoka, y en unas horas Inoue estaría de regreso en el apartamento luego de su misterioso entrenamiento. No había querido saber los detalles por si algo salía mal. Por primera vez en una semana se animó a beber un poco de Sake, no para embriagarse "A salud del futuro" fue lo que murmuró antes de sorber el líquido.

Se escuchó el ruido de la llave abriendo la puerta del departamento y giró la mirada para ver a Inoue ingresar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Torre del arrepentimiento (Sociedad de almas).**_

-Esta es el último día que te traigo los alimentos….

-Lo sé, shinigami.

-…. Me parece muy bueno que no tengas miedo….

-La muerte es parte de vivir, sería estúpido pretender evitarla.

-Me refiero a que… olvídalo. Solo quiero preguntarte una última cosa y me gustaría que me respondieras en esta ocasión.

-Habla, shinigami, hoy me siento extrañamente generoso.

-Dime…. ¿Cómo fue que perdiste el corazón?

-El corazón… el alma. Si quieres que te responda, responde tú primero ¿Qué es el alma? Eres una shinigami, salvas almas o las purificas ¿No es así? Dime que son exactamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Entró al apartamento, estaba envuelta en una capa oscura que solo dejaba a la vista su brazo derecho y que además ocultaba completamente su presión espiritual. Rangiku la miró preocupada, estaba un poco demacrada y bastante cansada. Además de que no podía percibir nada de su energía espiritual, era como si esa capa la ocultara completamente de los demás ¿Sería que su reiatsu se había elevado demasiado y lo ocultaba de ese modo? ¿Enserio pretendía pelear ella sola contra toda la sociedad de almas? Inoue no había sido una chica hecha para pelear, aunque en esta ocasión su mirada reflejaba absoluta determinación.

-Hime-chan… quizá esto no sea una buena idea…

-Está bien, Rangiku. Yoruichi-sama dijo que necesitaba descansar, alimentarme y dormir un poco.

-De acuerdo, ve a darte una ducha y duerme un poco.

-Gracias Rangiku.

-Deacuerdo… Tal vez deberías darme el numero de móvil de Ishida-kun… decidí que estaremos en la sociedad de almas esta misma noche….

-¿Qué?... Está bien, así podremos tener tiempo de planear mejor la situación.

-Respecto a eso… ya he pedido ayuda.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Torre del arrepentimiento (Sociedad de almas).**_

-El alma… es un concepto complicado, Espada.

-Ustedes lo usan tan a menudo que parecen conocer con exactitud lo que es.

-Es un concepto tan vago… que creo que lo planteaste con el propósito de evadir mi pregunta.

-Quizá, shinigami., o tal vez siento una mínima curiosidad por entenderlo.

-…El alma… en ocasiones yo también me he preguntado que es realmente una. Sabemos que es necesaria para que un cuerpo físico pueda moverse en el mundo real, y que al morir deja atrás esa materia imperfecta para trascender… Es… una sustancia insustancial etérea única, no existen dos almas en el universo que sean iguales… se trata de algo perfecto por naturaleza aunque puede corromperse con las experiencias adquiridas… imagina algo tan puro, una esencia sublime que es el reflejo del mismo universo, una gota de eternidad que albergamos dentro de nosotros… Pero no debemos pensar que por ser eterna se mantendrá siempre igual, un alma cumple con el ciclo del universo, por lo tato también cambia, de forma y tamaño...

-¿Para qué sirve un alma? Ustedes siempre dicen que entregan su alma a las personas ¿Es posible hacer eso? ¿Se es dueño del alma al grado de poder obsequiarla a alguien más?

-Yo…

-Los hollows son almas corrompidas que en su vida humana perdieron el corazón. Cada espada representaba un aspecto de la muerte… la ira, la vejez, la locura…. La nada.

-….

-La nada, shinigami. Así fue como creí que perdí mi corazón.

-¿Creíste?

-Es cierto que ya no estaba conmigo, la prueba era ese hueco en mi cuerpo ¿No es así?

-Hablas como si lo hubieras encontrado nuevamente.

-Eso es algo que no pretendo desmentir o confirmarte. Ha sido todo para nosotros, shinigami.

Y le dio la espalda, para contemplar por última vez el atardecer en la sociedad de almas. "almas" ¿Qué pasaría con la suya? Según las palabras de la shinigami, seguiría un ciclo infinito, aunque cambiaría de forma tal vez…. Pero no podría destruirse, seguiría existiendo, ahora en forma de polvo cósmico tal vez, y entonces siguiendo esa lógica… posiblemente algún día muy lejano volvería a condensarse en forma humana.

_**Estratosférico IV**_

-Sora…. Estoy bien…. Ulquiorra, no sé… lo que siento…

La Mujer estaba hablando dormida, un espectáculo interesante, porque las ideas que escondía en lo más profundo de su mente salían a flote en esa etapa de su letargo. Escuchó atento a… ¿a qué? Nada de lo que decía la mujer en medio de sus seños tenía sentido o utilidad. Hablaba con alguien que había muerto hacía años (Su hermano, y eso lo supo por el expediente que le dieron sobre ella), o recordaba anécdotas de su vida en el mundo humano.

Abrió la puerta y entró con el desayuno, la mujer despertó sobresaltada y se puso rápidamente en pie.

-Hola…

-…

-Sé que esto es absurdo….

-Deja de ser tan vaga en lo que dices mujer.

-Me refiero a que… estoy sola todo el tiempo…. Últimamente he soñado cosas. Al principio soñaba que Ichigo venía a rescatarme y me llevaba de regreso al mundo real…. Pero últimamente…. He soñado que él jamás viene por mí, que me deja pudrirme en esta celda y que la guerra nunca termina.

-Morirás en cuanto dejes de serle útil a Aizen-sama, mujer.

-Lo sé… me lo dices siempre…pero si llegara a ser un poco más útil… si pudiera quedarme aquí ¿Cómo sería mi vida en este lugar? ¿Algún día un espada se enamorará de mí y yo de él?

-Eres una humana, si dejo de protegerte no sobrevivirías ni cinco minutos en este lugar. Dices cosas sin sentido y dejas que tus fantasías nublen tu juicio.

-…..

-Deduzco que es por tener un corazón. Pues por tener uno los humanos mienten, lloran, roban, codician, son asquerosos y débiles.

-Quizá, pero también nos hace fuertes.

-Los ofusca, mujer.

-Quizá… pero es puro e inocente… nos hace no desear que les pasen cosas malas a quienes amamos.

-Se acabó mujer.

-Podrías solo dejarme ir… aunque…

-No he recibido la orden de matarte, si es eso lo que temes. Mi deber es proteger "Las Noches"

-No pelees con él… ¡por favor! Yo no quiero…. No pelees…

-¿Tienes miedo, mujer?

-No

-¿Te preocupa que muera? Ese es su destino, tu sacrificio ha sido en vano desde el inicio.

-No temo por él…

-¿Entonces por quién?

-Yo…

La presión espiritual alterada era inconfundible, el falso shinigami apareció entre ellos, era cierto que se había vuelto más fuerte, pero no podría vencerlo, era escoria. Sin embargo, la escoria parecía haberse esforzado en mejorar, seguía siendo pusilánime pero fuerte, y era eso lo que más odiaba de él...

-O yo me estoy volviendo más hollow o tú te estás haciendo más humano.

Como lo odiaba, no le daría la oportunidad de averiguar esa respuesta… Acabaría con él y dejaría claro de manera definitiva su superioridad ante la basara….. o moriría con honor.

-Mátame ¿Qué sentido tiene la existencia si fui vencido por escoria como tú? Si no me matas, esta pelea nunca terminará.

-No lo haré… ¿Qué clase de jodida victoria es esa?

-Incluso ahora sigues fastidiándome, justo cuando comenzaba a interesarme en tu especie…. ¿Me tienes miedo mujer?

-Nó.

-Entiendo…..

Y era verdad, entendía, al final lo entendía, aunque posiblemente fuera demaciado tarde. Su corazón siempre estuvo en manos de ella.

_**Fin de los fragmentos estratosféricos.  
**_###

La noche se sentía extraña. Había algo en el ambiente, algo familiar aunque discreto…

Ulquiorra se acercó más a la ventana y contempló la apetecible calma del seireitei, la oscuridad en las calles y las majestuosas estrellas complementando a la luna en el cielo. La tibieza del clima resultaba agradable, por la mañana su existencia sería solo un molesto renglón en el libro de la vida, pero afortunadamente solo eso, mientras que el tiempo continuaría para los demás.

-Sé feliz, Elizabeth., nada de esto ha sido tu culpa.

-Cría bien a tu hijo, Victoria. Te deseo lo mejor junto a tu familia.

Estaba tranquilo, había tenido una buena vida, y una agradable segunda vida, había sido alguien poderoso y destacable en su primera muerte y ahora por fin descansaría en paz.

Una repentina corriente de aire entró a la torre e inundo el espacio con un horrible sonido, como el rugido feroz de una bestia hambrienta y deseosa de sangre, aunque no fue eso lo que lo tensó. El aire fresco estaba lleno de una ligera fragancia que lo envolvió hipnóticamente, el tipo de esencia que te recordaba a un día soleado de primavera con hermosas flores abriéndose por primera vez, adornando el ambiente de un modo que casi resultaba mágico… un aroma que el reconocía muy bien.

-… ¿Mujer?

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

* * *

Es todo por ahora, ojalá les haya gustado. Y les dejo un pequeño spoiler de lo que sigue:

"_Es demasiado tarde, lo sé…_

_Pero quería decirte… que es mi culpa._

_Es mi culpa que estemos lejos el uno del otro,_

_Es mi culpa que nos sintamos solos…"_

¿Qué opinan?

Un beso.


	14. Execution

_Hola a todos. Finalmente acabé este capítulo, también es un poco extenso y agregué la letra de un par de canciones; la primera es __The call__ de Regina Spektor y la segunda es __C'est ma faute__ (Es mi culpa) de los chicos franceses de Kyo, en el segundo caso la puse traducida-lo mejor traducida que mi francés básico me permitió-. Les sugiero que escuchen ambas canciones, son geniales._

_Ya saben, Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo-sama, yo solo escribo esto por diversión y con fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Execution, the call.**_

El sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte mientras la luna, guardiana leal de tantos secretos, se encendía lentamente. Ishida llegó al apartamento de Inoue unas horas después de recibir la llamada de Rángiku. La mujer no quiso adelantarles sus planes por si algo salía mal... y valla que muchas cosas podían salir mal. Empezando por la concentración espiritual de Inoue, si se desequilibraba demasiado la chica podía morir -"_No importa, es un riesgo que quiero correr Yoruichi-sama_" había dicho desde el inicio del entrenamiento-. Más valía que el arrancar de verdad fuera una buena persona o si no el propio Ishida le atravesaría el corazón que estaba ayudando a rescatar.

_It started out as a feeling_

-Solo preguntaré esto una última vez ¿Están seguros de querer hacer esto?

-Sí.

-Desde luego, Rangiku-san.

-Bien, entonces...- La puerta redonda se materializó ante ellos y se abrió de par en par, el paisaje nocturno de la sociedad de almas se dejó contemplar desde el otro lado-... ¡Vámonos!

Era demasiado entrada la noche cuando llegaron al seireitei, exactamente a la zona donde vivía Rangiku., un lugar cercano al Rukon. Para su sorpresa, un pequeño grupo de shinigamis los esperaban, se trataba de Zaraki Kempachi y su teniente, Ikakku Madarame, Yumichica Ayasegawa, Kira Izuru y Hisagui Shuuhei. Inoue se asustó al ver que el grupo los miraba furiosos.

-Llegaron retrasados.

-Lo siento, Yumichica...Hime-chan debía descansar un poco, ha entrenado demasiado.

-Sí, puedo ver lo pálida que está. Lo mejor será dejarla descansar, hazlos entrar rápido, no queremos que nadie más los vea y se entere de esto ¿Verdad?

-Yo, Yumichica-san… yo… les agradezco mucho a todos lo que están haciendo por ayudar a…

-No agradezcas nada aun niña.

-Capitán, no sea tan severo. Hime-chan, Rangiku nos dijo algo sobre que ese chico es inocente y si además es una persona importante para ti, te ayudaremos a rescatarlo.

_Which then grew into a hope_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer... el resto dependerá de ustedes.

-Domo Arigato...

-Tsk, aun quiero patearte las bolas, bastardo.

-No seas tan impertinente, si todo sale bien le deberemos mucho.

-¿Y si no? Moriremos por su culpa... y a todo esto ¿Qué harás tú, alimaña? ¿Te quedarás aquí o te largarás?

-Tengo mis propios planes, supongo que…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-De ser cierto que estás aquí, deberías rendirte, mujer... Esta es una batalla perdida.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos embriagado por el aroma que el viento le traía ¿Cómo era posible que los shinigamis no notaran que la mujer estaba ahí? Él estaba sellado espiritualmente y según le explicaron, la piedra de que estaba hecha la torre le impedía sentir cualquier tipo de energía., pero sabía que la mujer estaba ahí ¿O era que acaso venía a verlo morir? No, ella era demasiado pusilánime y gentil para desear que muriera pese a todo el daño causado ¿Entonces para que venía?... Algo comenzó a agitarse en su interior, primero lentamente y después fue ganando fuerza hasta invadir completamente su ser... una sensación contradictoria, algo que los shinigamis no consiguieron con sus penosas conversaciones durante esa semana y que la mujer, con su simple presencia desataba en un minuto... algo llamado esperanza.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

Abrió los ojos frustrado ¿Él sintiendo esperanza y deseos de vivir? Era patético, Grimmjow se mofaría si se enterara, pero ¿Que importaba? Nunca iba a enterarse. Aunque por otro lado, sabía que aunque escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, este le pertenecía a la mujer., y era precisamente su corazón el que se agitaba de emoción y deseos por volver junto a ella, porque ya no era un Hollow, era un humano., un humano frío, lógico y sentenciado... pero con un corazón que tenía la confusa capacidad de amar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

Inoue se revolvió en su lugar, debía tratar de descansar. Era importante que estuviera estable., pero otra cosa era lograrlo. No le sorprendió que las estrellas dejaran de verse en el lienzo celeste al tiempo que comenzaba a difuminarse la negrura crepuscular en tonos cada vez más suaves, el tiempo parecía avanzar deprisa, como en todas las ocasiones en que deseas que transcurra con calma. Se levantó antes que todos y contempló pasivamente el amanecer hasta que vio al resto de las personas que la ayudarían arribando a donde se encontraba.

-Los capitanes y tenientes han sido llamados hace un momento… es hora de irnos también.

-Valla...así que de verdad vas a ayudar a esta humana a detener la ejecución ¿Aunque esto te convierta en una traidora Rangiku Matsumoto? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer mi teniente y yo con ustedes siete? ¿Delatarlos?...No tienen ninguna oportunidad de salir vivos.

A todos se les heló la sangre. No podía ser que todo hubiera fracasado desde antes de intentarlo.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Till it was a battle cry_

-Es hora…Ulquiorra-. El tono de Rukia reflejaba pesar y Ulquiorra no sintió interés en contemplar su mirada.

Dejó que le ataran nuevamente las manos y avanzó solemnemente hasta la colina donde vio a muchos shinigamis de altos rangos, se dio el lujo de contarlos mientras avanzaba… 15 contando a su carcelera, algunos con insignias en el hombro y otros con Haori, pero seguían siendo muy pocos ¿Eran trece divisiones, No? Sabía que tres permanecían sin capitán, pero ni siquiera los tenientes estaban ahí, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado. Fragmentos de otras conversaciones llegaron a sus oídos pero prefirió restarles interés.

_-¿Dónde diablos está Matsumoto? Regresó a la sociedad de almas ayer…_

_-No lo sé, Shiro-chan… Kira y Hisagi tampoco están, el capitán Ukitake se reportó enfermo y de los otros capitanes no tengo ni idea de por qué no están aquí._

_*/*_

_-¿Cómo es que continúa dentro del gigai, capitana? Creí que el capitán Mayuri…_

_-No ha logrado encontrar la manera de separarlo, Kotetsu. _

El capitán general hizo sonar su bastón contra el suelo y todos guardaron silencio.

-El día de hoy, por ordenes de la cámara de los 46, Ulquiorra Ciffer serás ejecutado por los cargos de conspiración y alianza con Sôsuke Aizen , secuestro de la señorita Inoue Orihime además de intento de asesinato contra el shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Tienes una última voluntad que decir?

-….

-Entonces…-. Fue liberado de su supresión de reiatsu al tiempo que cubos de reishi salían del suelo y jalaban sus manos para elevarlo en posición de cruz.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

-...Por suerte para ustedes, estoy de su lado.- Todos suspiraron relajados, esa había sido una broma demasiado pesada del capitán de la octava división.

-¿Capitán Kyoraku?

-Él también va a ayudarnos, Kira, eso creo...

-Disculpe capitán, pero aun no me queda claro cuál es su propósito al ayudarnos.

-¿No es obvio Yumichica?... ¡Quiero impresionar a mi linda Nanao-chan!-. L a aludida le dio un fuerte golpe a su capitán ¿Cómo es que siempre arruinaba la seriedad? de las situaciones-. Está bien, está bien… les diré la verdad, si la chica y su bienestar son importantes para mi vieja amiga y compañera de copas, entonces me asegurare de ayudarla tanto como pueda, esta no será la primera vez que el viejo Yama se enfade conmigo.

-Gracias… muchas gracias a todos.

-No tenemos tiempo para tonterías ¡Vámonos! Si no, no podré patear el noble trasero de Kuchiki Byakuya.

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

-… Liberen el Sokyoku

No cerró los ojos, sintió como lo envolvía el inmenso poder de la cuchilla que le arrebataría la vida, la vio transmutar a una majestuosa ave de fuego que lo miraba penetrante y fijamente, leyendo cada uno de sus pecados en su mirada y dispuesta a purificarlo para borrarlos definitivamente. Suspiró y se relajó, al fin la dulce muerte lo recibiría entre sus gélidos dedos para aprisionarlo y no dejarlo escapar de nuevo. Contempló al espíritu de fuego precipitarse sobre él y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto que lo reduciría a cenizas cósmicas.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó.

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn´t mean it's never_

_Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el escudo de la mujer materializado frente a él ¿Cuándo se hizo tan fuerte como para soportar ese nivel de energía abrasiva? y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba la mujer? Porque no se encontraba frente a él. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que demasiado confuso, un capitán y su teniente que no estaba hace unos momentos sujetaban objetos extraños mientras recitaban frases que parecían debilitar al arma que se supone debía ejecutarlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, niño?

-No lo entenderías, Yama Jii.

*/*

-¡MATSUMOTO! ¿Qué diablos significa esto?

-Lo siento capitán… no me entendería o apoyaría ni aunque tratara de explicárselo.

*/*

-¿Qué demonios….?

Ulquiorra no entendió como fue que había llegado al suelo, estaba en el centro de un pequeño grupo de personas., la mujer estaba frente a él y al girar la vista se encontró con el arquero y la shinigami que conoció en la escuela cuando se quedó hasta tarde con la humana.

-Valla, valla… entonces quieren pelear ¿Eh? Se toman todo muy a la ligera, niños… ¿Qué esperan? ¡DETÉNGANLOS!

El capitán general dio la orden y al instante todos desenvainaron sus zampakutos. No tenían ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

-Detén esto mujer. No sé qué es lo que planeas, pero…._ ¡plaf!_-. Sintió su mejilla arder, si bien no era la primera vez que recibía una bofetada de su parte, si era la primera vez que le dolía.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it´s over_

_No need to say goodbye_

-¿Pero soy muy ingenua si creo que puedo modificar el rumbo de las cosas que alguien más poderoso que yo ya ha decidido?...

-No hay ninguna razón para que estés aquí, nunca te pedí que vinieras por mí.

-¡Tonto! Piensa un poco… no solo se trata de ti… ¿Qué hay de Elizabeth?... ¿Que hay…..de mí?

_You'll come back_

_When it´s over_

_No need to say goodbye_

-Inoue, no te alteres., de lo contrario tu reiatsu podría… ¿Qué?

-¿Que esperas Nemu? Sabes lo que quiero que me traigas, trata de no maltratarlos demaciado, muertos no me serviran para investigarlos.

La teniente del escuadrón 12 se aproximo al grupo y encaró al arquero, prefería ser ella quien peleara con él antes que cualquier otro shinigami, principalmente su padre.

-Señor Quincy, parece que me toca pelear con usted.

El pequeño grupo estaba rodeado, una sonrisa demente se formó en el rostro de Zaraki que tendría la pelea que tanto deseaba, mientras que Matsumoto debería enfrentar directamente a su capitán, por otro lado Kyoraku intentaría contener la ira del capitán general.

-Kira ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué debo pelear nuevamente contigo?

-Lo siento momo…

*/*

-No, no, no, no… me reúso a pelear contra alguien tan feo… debería ser ilegal que salgas a la calle Omaeda.

-Cállate muñequita, verás que solo eres un perdedor presumido.

*/*

-¿Te atreves a levantar la espada en contra de mi capitán, Ikkaku? Seré yo quien pelé contigo.

-Como gustes Iba, de todos modos, hoy también es mi día de suerte.

*/*

-Joven teniente, tu nombre es Hisagui Shuuhei ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pretenden lograr con esta revuelta? Sé, por tu mirada, que no deseas derramar sangre, el arrancar no está relacionado directamente contigo ¿Por qué estás peleando entonces?

-Simplemente porque mi instinto me dice que es lo correcto, no siento remordimientos de protegerlo a él o a mis compañeros., disculpe si mi explicación no lo satisface Komamura-Taicho, pero mi intención es firme.

Por su parte Nanao también trataba de neutralizar a Renji en tanto que Rukia se quedó parada indecisa sobre si ayudar a sus amigos o a la sociedad de almas. Pero la peor parte se la llevó Inoue, quedó a merced de Soi Fon.

-Hazte a un lado ryoka, nuestro objetivo es eliminar al arrancar, después, probablemente les perdonen la vida y los dejen marcharse en consideración a la ayuda prestada durante la guerra. Pero, si te empeñas en protegerlo no dudaré en matarte.

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It´s just a feeling and now one knows yet_

El sonido del metal chocando y cortando el aire era ambiguo, nadie –excepto Byakuya y Zaraki- peleaba con intenciones de matar a su contrincante, pero era claro quienes perdería la batalla sin importar cuánto se esforzaran.

-Yo… lo siento…

_But just because they can´t feel it too_

_Doesn´t mean that you have to forget_

-Sé que esto dolerá muchísimo… pero es necesario para acabar con esto…

Inoue arrojó la capa que cubría su cuerpo y dejó al descubierto una espada corta en su mano derecha., la hoja era demasiado brillante como para ser de metal, parecía más bien una concentración de energía espiritual y de la empuñadura se desprendía algo parecido a un extraño listón azul que envolvía por completo el brazo de la chica.

-¿Vas a pelear contra mí, ryoka? Puedo ver en tus ojos toda tu determinación, casi sería admirable, lástima que no te servirá de nada. Por última vez, hazte a un lado y tal vez consideraré dejarte con vida.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, mujer…..?_¡cougth!_

No sintió dolor, pero era igualmente desesperante… era como si le arrebataran el aire y comprimieran todos sus órganos mientras intentaban arrancárselos. La mujer había clavado la pequeña espada justo en su pecho, supo que el grito que se escuchó lo dio él por el dolor de su garganta al cortarse el sonio, pero luego perdió la conciencia tras la enorme explosión de energía que hubo a un lado ¿O fue dentro de sí mismo?

-Valla… me sorprendes, humana. Justicia por tu propia mano ¿Eh? Pudiste decirlo desde el inicio… tal vez así te hubieras librado del castigo por interrumpir una ejecución….

Era demasiado para Orihime. Se había quedado sin una sola gota de energía espiritual, se sintió abatida por las otras peleas y cayó de rodillas al suelo., pero Soi Fon jamás se caracterizó por ser piadosa y compasiva.

-Verás, en la sociedad de almas hay reglas… impedir una ejecución equivale a ser un traidor… y el escuadrón dos se encarga de sancionar a los que incumplen las normas… Adiós, ryoka.

La jaló de los cabellos para ponerla en pie y dio el primer golpe en el vientre de la chica, al instante la imagen de la abeja apareció en sus ropas, preparó el segundo y lo dirigió al mismo punto. Un sonido horrible invadió el lugar y absolutamente todos suspendieron sus batallas para mirar a donde ellas estaban, la incredulidad se adueñó de sus miradas como el agua de los océanos.

-Tsk, lo siento… no es que esta mujer sea muy importante para mí, pero no soportaría escuchar todo el tiempo los llantos de Nell por la muerte de su amiguita… así que supongo que me la llevaré.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Arrancares en la sociedad de almas! ¡Alerta máxima! ¡Repito, Arrancares en la colina de ejecuciones!-. El mensaje fue enviado a todos los escuadrones por el capitán de la primera división.

-Eso fue sumamente ostentoso, te dije que fueras más discreto Grimmjow…

-¡Cállate mocosa! Querías que salvara a tu amiga ¿No?

-No me hables de ese modo sexta espada. No nos habríamos retrasado si no hubieras discutido con Ichimaru-san.

Así era, Grimmjow y Nell (ahora con su máscara restaurada y en su forma adulta) estaban en la sociedad de almas, pero no eran los únicos arrancares. Detrás de ellos se veían muchos más, una cantidad suficiente como para pelear en igualdad contra el gotei 13.

-¿A que han venido, arrancares?

-¡Que flojera! Eso te toca a ti, mocosa., explícaselos tú-. Dijo mientras acomodaba a una inconsciente Inoue entre sus brazos.

-Capitán general del Gotei 13, hemos venido a negociar con la sociedad de almas. Tanto ustedes como nosotros deseamos evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

-¿Qué quieren negociar?

-Queremos que dejen en libertad a Ulquiorra Schiffer y que no haya represalias contra quienes intentaron ayudarlo, también que retiren a los shinigamis de Hueco mundo y nos dejen en paz- Al decir esto miró de forma seria al capitán del departamento de desarrollo e investigaciones-. Si lo hacen, pasaremos por alto las agresiones hechas hasta ahora y los arrancares nos comprometeremos a no devorar a ninguna otra alma humana.

-Una negociación razonable, pero ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que cumplirán su palabra?

-Nell es la arrancar más amable y sincera que he conocido, no es como el resto, nos ayudó junto con su fracción en el rescate de Inoue en Hueco mundo…además, Ichigo me contó una vez que Grimmjow sacó a Inoue de Las Noches y se la entregó-. Intercedió Rukia en tono humilde.

-Además, les ayudarán con _"ese" _pequeño problema-. Nadie cabía en su asombro, detrás de los arrancares apareció la parsimoniosa figura de Gin Ichimaru, con la sonrisa zorruna que todos recordaban.

-Así que sobreviviste muchacho.

-Puede apostarlo capitán general., disculpe por no enviar mis reportes en todos estos meses, tenía que reparar unos pequeños errores-. Eso lo dijo contemplando de reojo a Matsumoto-, pero ese no es el punto. Ningún arrancar está aquí para pelear contra los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas.

-¿Entonces por qué los trajiste? Veo que incluso te tomaste tu tiempo para organizarlos.

-Es verdad. Los ayudé porque fui responsable de trastornar sus vidas, aun si era un agente encubierto no me parecía justo dejarlos morir…. Han desarrollado su propio sistema de gobierno, son buenos chicos, la prueba de ello es que han venido a ayudar.

-¿Ayudar a qué?-. La sonrisa de Gin se pronunció más tras escuchar esa cuestión.

-Con eso…

La nube de polvo se estaba asentando y la confusa silueta de un ser extraño comenzó a dibujarse.

Un aullido macabro desgarró el sepulcral silencio y todos sintieron que algo parecido al temor empezaba a germinar dentro de ellos.

El cabello oscuro llegaba más allá de sus hombros, los cuernos se extendían finamente, blancos y peligrosos. Las alas estaban desplegadas, listas para moverse intempestivas en un ataque, la cola se agitaba finamente en el aire, como el cascabel de una serpiente que advertía un mal presagio. El cuerpo cubierto de bello en su mitad inferior así como los brazos, dejaba al descubierto el torso de mármol perfecto, y su rostro… Oh, su rostro.

No había ningún signo de raciocinio en esa mirada, todo se reducía a odio y deseos de ver correr sangre.

Un rugido quebró el ambiente y todos se sintieron sofocados por la presencia espiritual que surgió súbitamente…

La criatura fijó su vista en la mujer inconsciente, específicamente en la marca de su vientre. Por su mente, turbada de sádicos deseos, la idea de que alguien había dañado a "su mujer" despertó completamente el instinto asesino y el impulso de eliminar al ser que tuvo la insolencia de no respetar sus dominios. Su mirada pasó de la chica a la shinigami responsable de herirla y tras observarla detenidamente durante una milésima de segundo se lanzó al ataque.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Till they´re before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

-¿Qué han hecho?... esa niña ha creado un monstruo.

-No capitán ¿Sabía que Ulquiorra-kun es descendiente directo de Torisha Cifer? No tengo que explicarle lo que hubiera pasado si Hime-chan no hubiese impedido la ejecución.

-Un autentico hijo del clan Cifer…de ser cierto lo que me dices, el reiatsu, al ser liberado en su estado más puro y salvaje habría sido capaz de destruir al menos toda la sociedad de almas.

-Me alegro de que lo entienda. Lo que hizo Inoue Orihime fue concentrar su reiatsu totalmente para limitar lo más que pudiera el de Ulquiorra, la pobre se ha quedado completamente vacía de energía espiritual y Ulquiorra está ciertamente limitado, no podrá pelear con toda su capacidad, pero incluso limitado como está es demasiado fuerte. Este es el trato Capitán, ustedes acceden a lo que Nelliel-san ha propuesto y a cambio además, nos aseguraremos de contener a Ulqui-chan hasta que su evolución esté completa… Le sugiero que tome en cuenta la posición de la capitana Soi Fon, y de la sociedad de almas en general, en sus decisiones.

La velocidad era demasiada, esquivaba por muy poco cada ataque, su uniforme desgarrado era prueba de lo cerca que estaban esas garras de atravesar su piel. Simplemente no podía competir con su rival, pero de haber podido ¿Suzumebachi habría sido capaz de hacer el más mínimo daño al hierro del hollow?... Esperen un momento, no había ningún hueco en el cuerpo de ese ser ¿Contra qué estaba peleando entonces?

-Es un trato. Tienen mi palabra de que no tomaremos ninguna represalia contra quienes evitaron la ejecución, así mismo dejaremos que todos se marchen de la sociedad de almas y retiraremos al cuerpo de Investigaciones de Hueco mundo.

-Bien…. Entonces, Grimmjow ¿Quieres ser el primero en pelear con él?

-Jódete, bastardo. Ya tengo suficiente con cuidar a "su mujer"

-Lo hare yo…. Utae… _Gamyūsa_

La misión era simple. Consistía en pelear con "eso" hasta que terminara de asimilar su propio reiatsu y recobrara la conciencia, aunque las posibilidades de sobrevivir a un ser más fuerte que todos los Shinigamis juntos era un tanto escasa. Nell se lanzó a la batalla, bloqueo un ataque que hubiera significado la muerte segura de la capitana del segundo escuadrón. Murciélago enfureció ante este acto, quería ver la sangre de la shinigami teñir sus garras y ahora también la de Nell por interponerse entre él y su presa.

El resto de Arrancares también entraron a la batalla, esquivando ceros y demás técnicas lanzadas sin control. Algunos lograron esquivarlas y otros quedaron reducidos a energía espiritual. En un breve instante tuvieron la oportunidad de lanzar múltiples ataques en conjunto y cuando los efectos de la explosión se atenuaron observaron un cambio en él.

-Quiero que todos los asientos del seireitei se preparen, nada nos garantiza que los hollows podrán contenerlo mucho tiempo.

-Jódete, anciano. No nos subestimes.

-No te distraigas Grimmjow, si Urahara tiene razón, solo una cosa hará que Ulquiorra-san vuelva en sí.

-Claro, claro… ¿Quién lo diría? Los hollows salvándole el culo a los estúpidos shinigamis, como sea… mujer, tienes que despertar.

Aún tenía el aspecto de un Hollow, las alas y la máscara además de las ropas; sus movimientos se habían vuelto más inteligentes, pero seguía igual de furioso. Observó a la capitana dejar la batalla, estaba herida, ninguna lesión mortal pero si en cantidad suficiente para estar en riesgo, en muy alto riesgo. Esquivó los ataques de los Hollows, no le interesaban ellos, uso sonido para estar frente a la shinigami. Se sintió enfermamente complacido, no la dejaría escapar, no dejaría escapar a ninguno.

Una sádica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que preparaba su ataque, le perforaría el pecho para arrancarle el corazón. El silbido de sus uñas rompiendo el aire y las maldiciones de los hollows al saber que no podrían evitarlo se fundieron en una nota fatídica… ¡Muere!

-¡No lo hagas!

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When I call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

¿Quién dijo eso? La voz era débil, cálida, humana.

-Yo… lamento que todo esto haya pasado… si no fuera tan indecisa… si no fuera tan débil… si fuera más valiente.

Una ráfaga de aire helado los golpeo a todos, obligándolos a cerrar los ojos.

-Deja de decir tonterías mujer.

Y ahí estaba él, con su piel exageradamente blanca, el cabello del color de la obsidiana y su postura tranquila ¿Todo había terminado?

-¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Lo salvamos para que se volviera un estúpido shinigami?

Grimmjow tenía razón. Las ropas de Ulquiorra seguían siendo las mismas, pero los colores eran distintos. El hakama era negro con los bordes blancos, no había ningún agujero en su pecho o tatuaje que marcara su rango entre los espada, tampoco había líneas que marcaran el camino de las lágrimas en su rostro y Murciélago descansaba a su costado, envainada y dócil.

-Observa bien, Grimi.

-Tsche, cállate mocosa.

La máscara, la máscara seguía ahí. El mismo fragmento que tenía cuando era un arrancar se había mantenido en el mismo lugar. Ulquiorra cerró los ojos con fastidio cuando escuchó a los shinigamis rodearlo y desenvainar sus zampakutos, cuando volvió a abrirlos miró directamente a Inoue.

-Siempre te pondrás en riesgo a ti para salvar a los demás ¿Verdad mujer?

Y se acercó a la chica, era extraño, estaba sonriendo. Sonreía por verla ahí, por saber que no quería verlo muerto, por haber arriesgado su vida con tal de salvarlo. Un golpeteo en su pecho llamó su atención. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se sentía vacio, y se sentía muy bien. Era agradable eso de tener un corazón.

Inoue no soportó más la emoción y finalmente decidió dejar que el pequeño Hipnos cerrara sus ojos, sabía que cuando los abriera de nuevo Ulquiorra seguiría formando parte de su mundo.

-Deprisa, lleven a todos los heridos al escuadrón 4- Urgió la capitana Unohana. Usted también, señor Ciffer, debemos comprobar la estabilidad de su reiatsu.

* * *

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_Es muy tarde, lo comprendo,_

_La tierra ya ha dado dos vueltas_

-Ran… No pusiste el tulipán en agua, va a marchitarse-. Estaba en su habitación, exhausta luego del combate, aunque se sentía tranquilia de que todo hubiera llegado a buen fin para Orihime. Gin estaba con ella, pero había ddecidido ignorarlo en respuesta a su prolongada ausencia.

-…

-Lo haré yo, no quiero que muera.

-…

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto.

-No creo que sea más difícil de lo que ha sido para mí.

-Entiendo, se que fue doloroso.

_Pero tú sabes que hace mucho tiempo_

_Que espero este día_

-¿Doloroso? ¿Piensas que fue doloroso? No, Gin, yo no usaría la palabra "doloroso". Te fuiste, traicionaste a la sociedad de almas, me traicionaste a mí, me dejaste atrás sin mirarme siquiera. Ni una nota, un mensaje, una señal… cualquier cosa. Y después, en la guerra… cuando me lastimaste… las cosas que dijiste y nuevamente desapareciste ¿Esperas que corra a tus brazos ahora y te bese? ¿Piensas que lo olvidaré todo y será como en el pasado?... ¡Vete!

-Ran, yo…

-Vete.

_Cuanto más esperamos,_

_Más difícil es reconocer quien tiene la culpa,_

_Es por eso que no estoy seguro de que esto aun sirva_

-… ¿Tanto te he lastimado que ahora ya no soy digno ni de ser escuchado? Aunque no lo creas, eso me duele Rangiku, pero estoy consciente de que me lo merezco-. Se acercó unos pasos más a la cama donde estaba la teniente, la mujer se encogió ligeramente por la proximidad.

-Solo cinco minutos, Gin, después quiero que te marches.

…_si abuso de tu tiempo, me disculpo por ello,_

_Solo quiero decirte una cosa…_

-Quería ser digno de ti, en muchos aspectos. Siempre fuiste una persona brillante, desde que éramos niños. Esa mañana en el Inuzuri, yo no te encontré inconsciente junto al río como te lo dije…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo lo vi todo… los vi hacerte daño… Pero no podía defenderte, era solo un niño. Me hice un juramento en ese momento, juré que me vengaría de los responsables y recuperaría para ti la felicidad que te habían robado… aún si eso significaba tener que venderle mi alma al diablo.

-Pudiste decírmelo…

-Me habrías detenido, eres así. No lo habrías aceptado, y yo no penaba dejar sin castigo a los monstruos que te hicieron daño… Yamamoto-san supo mis intenciones desde el principio.

-Pero yo no.

-Era lo mejor, Rangiku, te habrías puesto en riesgo de haberlo sabido.

_Es mi culpa,_

_Es mi culpa si estamos lejos el uno del otro,_

_Es mi culpa,_

_Es mi culpa que nos sintamos solos._

Matsumoto comenzó a llorar. Todo lo anterior era como la más extraña prueba de amor dada por alguien.

-Eres un imbécil, Gin ¿Lo sabías?...

-Lo lamento, Rangiku. Lamento haberte lastimado, lamento no haberlo logrado, al final no pude recuperar nada para ti.

_No quiero escuchar que me perdonas de nuevo,_

_Quiero que cuando duermas por las noches, no tengas jamás ninguna duda._

_Ahora, tengo que irme,_

_Dejaré girar a la tierra,_

Gin se puso de pie, colocó la pequeña flor blanca en un florero con agua y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Definitivamente no esperaba que lo perdonara, no era digno de recuperar el afecto de su diosa, no era digno ni de estar en su presencia. Sabía que lo reintegrarían a su antiguo escuadrón y trataría en lo futuro de seguir su vida sin alterar nuevamente a la teniente; todo lo que podía decirle estaba dicho.

_Dejaré que el polvo del tiempo cubra nuestra historia._

_Si estoy abusando de tu tiempo, perdóname. _

_No tengo más excusas, ahora me voy._

Abrió la puerta y dejó que la luz de la tarde le bañara el rostro, atravesó el umbral y se dispuso a regresar al cuarto escuadrón, quería ver cómo estaban todos después de la batalla.

_Sé que abuso de tu tiempo,_

_No tengo más excusas._

_Solo quiero decirte…_

_Es mi culpa,_

-¡GIN!... espera.

Detuvo su marcha al momento y regresó sobre sus pasos. Rangiku estaba de pie a un lado de la entrada, una mirada indescifrable emanaba de sus ojos.

-Idiota… un simple "Te amo" habría estado bien.

-Entonces: Te amo, Rangiku. Lamento no encontrar las mejores maneras para demostrarlo.

La aprisionó en sus brazos y suavemente rozó sus labios. Su cuerpo se sintió infinitamente mejor de poder sentirla con él, inhaló el perfume de su piel y acaricio cuidadosamente su largo cabello ¡Como veneraba a su diosa! Era hermosa, justa, brillante. Gin sonrió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, no necesitaba otra cosa. Estaba redimido de sus pecados, los finos brazos que se enredaron en su cuello se lo decían.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

¿Qué? ¿Alguien pensó que sería todo? No, aun no. Debo cerrar algunos cabos sueltos, como lo que pasó con Toushiro luego de que Ichigo lo encontrara con Karin. Además, ya superamos los problemas espirituales, faltan los humanos y ver como terminan nuestros protagonistas. Posiblemente me anime con un lime de algunas parejas, pero no les prometo mucho al respecto, nada muy explícito.

Estaba indecisa sobre como ejecutar a Ulquiorra, primero pensé en darle el trabajo a Soi Fon, pero al final decidí que sería más poético regresar al ave de fuego y darle una entrada triunfal a Inoue, lamento si los confundí al respecto.

Ya saben, espero sus comentarios, y les recomiendo que en Facebook entren a la página de _**Fan´s UlquiHime en Español**_, será divertido que comenten y vean lo que subimos para ustedes ahí.Es muy divertida, espero verlos también por allá.

Un beso.


End file.
